Even in Death
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Dua pembunuh, satu detektif. Rahasia terkuak, permainan takdir terus berlanjut. Darah, tubuh, jiwa, menjadi persembahan pertalian nasib. LightxLxBB. Please review.
1. Prologue

**Warning : **_**Not any warning, for now.**_

**Disclaimer : **_**If Death Note is mine, the story will be on this bottom.**_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

"L." Sebuah suara menggema di dalam gelapnya ruangan yang hanya disinari oleh cahaya dari monitor. L mengangkat cangkir kopinya dan menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arah orang tersebut.

"Apa, Watari?" tanyanya dan menyeruput kopinya.

Watari berjalan mendekati L sambil mendorong troli berisi makanan manis untuk detektif itu. "Berhati-hatilah."

L menoleh ke arah Watari dengan heran. "Aku selalu berhati-hati."

Watari menghela nafas, tangannya sibuk menukar piring kosong di meja dengan piring berisi cake. "Maksudku adalah kau jangan sampai lengah. Entah kenapa, aku memiliki firasat bahwa identitasmu akan terbongkar. Dan biasanya firasatku selalu benar."

"Kalau soal namaku, kau tak usah khawatir. Di dunia ini hanya aku dan kau yang mengetahui namaku."

"Bukan soal namamu." Ucapan Watari ini membuat mata L melebar sesaat. Alisnya menaut serius, mulutnya tertekuk.

"Aku tahu..." gumam sang detektif pelan.

"Jika para penyelidik itu tahu, tidak masalah. Tapi, entah apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika Kira tahu bahwa kau ini-"

"Watari!" Bentakan dari L memotong ucapan pria yang dia anggap ayah itu. Watari tersentak mundur terkejut mendengar 'anak'nya membentak dirinya. "Maaf." kata L menyesal.

Watari hanya menatap orang yang sudah dia anggap anak itu dalam diam. L bangkit dari kursinya dan menghadap Watari. "Jangan khawatir. Aku tahu bahayanya tepat saat aku memutuskan untuk mengambil kasus ini." L menatap Watari sedih. "Lagipula, 'itu' tidak membuatku mati."

Orang tua itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya yang gemetar. "Aku... aku takut Kira akan melakukan apa yang Beyond lakukan padamu jika dia mengetahuinya." Dia menunduk, menahan geram. "Dan itu pasti akan benar-benar membuatmu hancur terutama kalau Kira itu..."

Mata Watari melebar ketika sepasang lengan melingkari dadanya. Dia membalas pelukan L, tangan kanannya mengelus rambut detektif muda itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." kata L, dia melepas pelukan. "Aku tak bisa berjanji, tapi..." Senyuman terlihat di bibirnya. "aku akan berusaha agar hal itu tidak akan terjadi padaku lagi."

Watari menghela nafas, dia melepas kacamatanya dan menekan-nekan pertengahan matanya sebelum memakai kacamatanya lagi. "Aku mengerti." Dia mendorong troli ke arah pintu.

"Watari."

Orang tua itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry I've made you worry."

Watari menghela nafas lagi dan tersenyum sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar dan pergi.

L menatap kepergian Watari dengan tatapan sedih. Dia berbalik dan kembali ke kursinya. Matanya menatap monitor yang menampilkan seorang lelaki berambut cokelat di dalam sel, dan menghela nafas.

'_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka...?'_

* * *

Suara kecrekan rantai terdengar dari borgol yang mengikat tangan dua orang yang – seharusnya – saling bermusuhan. Misa duduk di sofa menatap besi yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan pacarnya dan mendengus.

"Hei... kalau begini, sih, namanya bukan kencan..." keluhnya, tangan di sandaran kursi menopang kepalanya, dan menyilangkan kaki.

L menatap bosan ke arah gadis di hadapannya, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah strawberi dari piringnya. "Tidak usah pedulikan saya." Ucapnya tidak peduli. Dia lalu melirik cake yang terhidang di atas meja dan menunjuknya. "Ngomong-ngomong, tidak makan kuenya?"

"Makanan manis bisa bikin gemuk..."

"Meskipun makan makanan manis, kalau otak terus dipakai, tidak akan menjadi gemuk, lho."

Misa tersentak menyadari maksud ucapan L. "AH! lagi-lagi menyindir Misa bodoh!"

Dia tersenyum dan menatap L serius. "Nanti Misa beri kue, deh. Tapi, tolong biarkan Misa berdua dengan Light, ya?"

L menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil cake milik Misa. "Meskipun kalian ditinggal berdua di sini, saya masih bisa melihat kalian lewat kamera. Jadi, sama saja.

"Dasar cabul! Kenapa tidak dimatikan?! Hobimu menyebalkan, deh!" bentak Misa. L terlihat tidak peduli dan melahap cake di tangannya.

Misa melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan memalingkan muka kesal. "Huh! Nyebelin!"

Kesunyian menyelimuti sebelum keluhan dari Misa memecah keheningan. "Ngomong-ngomong panas banget, sih. Ruangan ini nggak pakai AC, ya?" keluhnya sambil mengibaskan tangan untuk mendinginkan tubuhnya – yang tentu saja tidak berhasil.

L mengangkat alis dan menyeruput tehnya. "Pakai, kok. Suhu Jepang pada hari ini memang kelewat panas."

"Kalau begitu turunkan lagi suhunya!"

"Tidak bisa." L menambahkan lagi gula ke dalam teh. "Ini sudah termasuk yang terendah."

"Eh? Tapi-!"

"Misa!" panggilan dari Light memotong ucapan Misa. "Jangan manja! Sudah untung kita diberi kebebasan di sini."

Misa terdiam. Dia lalu menggembungkan pipinya, ngambek. "Coba kalau ada kolam renang di sini."

"Mi-!"

"Ada."

Misa dan Light menatap L yang sibuk melahap cake milik Light. Dia menjilat jari-jarinya yang berlumuran krim. "Kalau kolam, di gedung ini juga ada."

Mata Misa berseri-seri mendengarnya. "Benarkah?!"

L mengangguk. "Ya. Di lantai 22."

"Tunggu, Ryuuzaki." Light menghiraukan teriakan senang dari pacarnya. "Kenapa ada kolam renang di gedung ini?"

L melirik lelaki di sampingnya. "Iseng."

"Huh?"

* * *

"I'M COMIIIIING!"

BYUR!

"SHIT! MATSUDA! JADI BASAH SEMUA, NIH!"

"Ehehehe... gomen..." kata Matsuda tertawa garing sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Aizawa hanya menggeleng kepala dan menyingkir dari pinggir kolam.

Misa tertawa. "Ahahaha! Matsui-san, muncrat kemana-mana!"

Matsuda terkekeh, dia lalu bersandar di dinding kolam dan melemaskan tubuhnya, matanya terpejam. "Aaaaah... surga dunia..."

Tawa Misa semakin keras. "Matsui-san kayak kakek-kakek yang berendam air panas!" Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Light yang duduk di samping L, dan melambaikan tangan. "Light-kuuuuuuuuun! Ayo berenang bareng Misa!"

Light membalas lambaian dengan tangannya yang terborgol, menandakan bahwa dia tidak mungkin bisa berenang dengan tangannya terantai – yang dia ragu Misa mengerti maksud lambaiannya itu.

"Kalau Light-kun mau berenang, silahkan." Suara L mendapat perhatiannya. "Tidak baik jika Light-kun menolak permintaan pacarnya." lanjut L, jemarinya sibuk mengetik di laptopnya dan mengambil cokelat dari meja.

Light mendengus. "Bagaimana bisa aku berenang kalau kau tidak mau melepas borgolnya." ujarnya sembari mengangkat tangannya yang terborgol.

L tetap tidak peduli dan tetap terfokus pada laptopnya. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa melepas borgolnya karena Light-kun adalah Kira."

"Sudah berulangkali aku bilang, aku bukan Kira! Lagipula kau sudah mengkonfirmasikan waktu kau memborgolku, kan?!"

Ekspresi L tidak berubah. "Memang aku mengatakan hal itu, tetapi sampai presentase Light-kun sebagai Kira menjadi nol, Light-kun akan tetap terborgol." L mengambil cangkir tehnya, memasukkan beberapa blok gula, dan mengaduknya. "Terutama saat ini kita harus memulai penyelidikan dari awal, dan tanpa adanya tersangka."

"Hm... Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak ikut berenang saja?" kata Light, tersenyum.

"Aku tidak melihat alasan kenapa aku harus melakukan hal itu."

Lelaki berambut cokelat itu menatap penuh selidik. "Jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa berenang."

"Kalau aku tidak bisa berenang, untuk apa ada kolam renang di sini."

Light menatap lelaki di sebelahnya dan menghela nafas. "Jujur saja, Ryuuzaki, lama bersamamu aku melihat bahwa kau semakin malas untuk mengerjakan kasus ini – padahal markas ini memiliki peralatan yang lengkap."

L melirik lelaki di sebelahnya. "Maksudmu soal semangat?" Dia melihat Light mengangguk, dan menancapkan garpu di cake. "Ya, tidak ada..." Dia mengunyah cakenya dan menelannya sebelum berbicara. "Sebenarnya, aku sedang depresi."

Mata Light melebar terkejut. "Depresi?"

"Ya." L mengambil cake lagi dan memakannya. "Soalnya lama sekali aku mengira Light-kun adalah Kira. Gara-gara dugaanku salah, aku jadi syok..." Dia mengangkat cangkir dan meminum tehnya yang – luar biasa – manis. "Seingatku, Kira bisa mengendalikan tindakan orang, yang berarti..." Dia melirik Light lagi. "Ada kemungkinan bahwa Light-kun dikendalikan supaya aku mencurigai Light-kun sebagai Kira."

Light diam mendengarkan hipotesis L.

"Tapi, yang membuatku bingung adalah, kenapa kalian masih hidup setelah dikendalikan Kira. Menurut data, para kriminal mati setelah tindakannya dikendalikan." L menghela nafas. "Kira tahu bahwa Light-kun bisa mencuri informasi data dari kepolisian, lalu dia mengendalikan Light-kun supaya aku mencurigai Light-kun... aku kesal sekali... benar-benar syok..."

Lelaki berambut cokelat di sebelahnya terdiam sesaat. "Ryuuzaki... melihat pemikiranmu itu, meskipun aku dan Misa dikendalikan, tetap saja itu berarti kami adalah Kira, kan?"

L melirik Light dari balik poninya. "Ya, aku yakin begitu. Kalian berdua adalah Kira." Dia terdiam mengingat saat penyekapan Light dan Misa. "Menurut pemikiranku, Light yang disekap itu adalah Kira. Lalu, setelah disekap tak ada lagi kriminal yang mati. Dan dua minggu kemudian, para penjahat kembali mati setelah saya sangat yakin bahwa Light-kun adalah Kira. Setelah itu, aku punya dugaan lagi...

"... "Kekuatan" Kira ditransfer kepada orang lain. Dalam video yang dikirim oleh Kira kedua juga disebutkan "akan membagi kekuatan"..."

Light bertopang dagu serius. "Itu memang dugaan yang menarik. Bila benar Kira bisa melakukannya, akan lebih susah lagi untuk menangkapnya."

"Ya... karena itu aku jadi depresi..." L menghela nafas lagi. "Terutama, setelah "kekuatan Kira" berpindah ke orang lain, orang yang sebelumnya mendapat kekuatannya tidak memiliki ingatan apa-apa... jika begini, percuma saja kami menangkap banyak orang..."

"Tapi, masih belum tentu begitu, kan? Yang kita ketahui tentang Kira masih sedikit sekali." Light mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk bahu L. "Semangat, dong!"

"Semangat?" L menggigiti jarinya. "Lebih baik tidak usah terlalu semangat."

Light terdiam menatapnya.

"Terlalu serius ingin menangkapnya hanya akan membahayakan nyawa kita... seserius apapun kita berusaha menangkapnya, hanya akan membahayakan. Yagami-kun juga berpikir begitu, kan? Dan... jujur saja, sudah beberapa kali aku hampir mati..."

L terdiam menatap Light ketika Light berdiri mendekati L sebelum menutup dan menaruh laptop dan cangkir L di meja. Dan kebingungannya terjawab saat kepalan Light menonjok pipinya hingga dia terpelanting jatuh ke belakang, membuat Light ikut tertarik karena borgol yang mengikatnya.

Semuanya terdiam terkejut melihat 'pukulan kasih sayang teman' itu.

Tubuh L meringkuk dan terbatuk-batuk, sebelum bangkit terduduk. "Sakit!"

Light menatap tajam ke arah L. "Jangan seenaknya sendiri! Hanya gara-gara dugaanmu salah, gara-gara aku bukan Kira, lantas kau tidak bersemangat lagi? Kau benar-benar depresi...?"

L mengelap darah di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. "Mungkin ucapanku salah... tapi, kalau kita bertindak justru nanti kita sendiri yang rugi. Karena itu, aku berpikir sebaiknya ini dihentikan saja..."

Mata Light melebar mendengar pernyataan L. "Apa maksudmu? Kalau kita tidak bertindak, dia tidak akan tertangkap, kan? Siapa yang dulu sesumbar di TV ingin menangkapnya dan akan membawanya ke tempat eksekusi?" Dia mencengkeram kerah lelaki berambut hitam itu dan mengangkatnya. "Kau pikir sudah berapa orang kriminal, FBI, dan polisi yang menjadi korban, hah?! Percuma saja aku dan Misa disekap!"

Poni menutupi mata L. "Aku tahu... tapi, mau beralasan seperti apapun..." Dia memutar tubuhnya dan menendang Light tepat di dagu. "Mata dibalas mata!"

Light terpelanting jatuh ke belakang, L ikut jatuh karena tarikan dari borgol. Membuat semuanya menganga terpaku melihat mereka berdua.

Pukulan dan adu mulut menghiasi pertengkaran Light dan L. Matsuda – yang masih mengambang di kolam – melihat mereka dengan panik. "A-apa aku harus menghentikannya, komandan?!"

Soichiro – yang duduk di sebelah Aizawa – hanya menggeleng kepala dan menghela nafas. "Sudahlah... biarkan saja."

"Dan jujur saja..." L mendelik tajam ke arah Light. "Aku memang sangat menginginkan Light-kun yang menjadi Kira."

Ucapan L itu mendapatkan tonjokan keras dari Light, membuat mereka berdua terpelanting dan...

BYUR!

...jatuh ke dalam kolam.

* * *

Kepala Light muncul ke permukaan kolam, dia terengah-engah mengambil nafas. Dia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari si detektif berambut hitam. Kemudian, dia merasakan sesuatu menarik tangannya, matanya tertumbuk ke arah rambut hitam yang terlihat di dalam air. Dia menyeringai sebelum menarik tangannya dan menangkap tubuh orang berambut hitam yang terborgol dengannya itu.

"Kena kau!" teriaknya, membuat orang itu terkesiap kaget. Tetapi, matanya kemudian melebar saat tangannya mencengkram sesuatu yang empuk di dada orang itu.

Light terpaku terbelalak menatap punggung orang – yang lengannya memeluk diri sendiri – itu. Matanya berpindah ke arah borgol yang mengikat tangannya dan orang itu, sebelum menelan ludah dan membuka mulutnya. "Ryuuzaki, kau..."

L hanya berdiri diam tidak menjawab. Dia lalu berusaha kabur, tetapi sebuah lengan mencengkeram kausnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadap Light yang terbelalak.

"Kau..." Light menelan ludah setelah melihat tonjolan besar di kaus bagian atas L yang membuat kecurigaannya terkonfirmasi. "...perempuan...?"

Dan di saat itulah, L membuat mental note untuk tidak meremehkan insting orang tua yang telah merawatnya, Watari.

**TBC...**

**A/N : **Yah... saya kembali lagi dengan fanbung (fanfic bersambung)...

Jadi... bagaimana menurut anda?

Apakah fanfic ini harus diteruskan atau tidak?

Jika fiksi ini jelek dan tidak memuaskan anda... saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Please review, if don't mind.

...

...

...

With crimson camelia,

Scarlet Natsume.


	2. Comrades

**Warning : **_**OOC.**_

**Disclaimer : **_**Death Note isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

* * *

Beberapa langkah kaki menggema di dalam sunyinya sebuah gedung pencakar langit. Delapan orang pria berstelan hitam masuk ke dalam sebuah ruang rapat dan duduk di kursi di balik meja segi delapan.

"Sudah kumpul semua, ya." Seorang pria botak berkacamata hitam mengklarifikasi. "Baiklah. Kita mulai rapat rutin kita." Kedua tangannya bertopang meja di depan wajahnya. "Agar kesuksesan Grup Yotsuba semakin meningkat dan menjadi perusahaan terbesar di dunia...

"...siapa yang akan kita bunuh?"

Pria berambut cokelat membetulkan kacamatanya. "Tapi Ooi, kita tidak perlu membunuh orang setiap minggu, kan?"

"Mido, kenapa kau lemah begitu? Apa kau lupa?" Keringat dingin mengalir di wajah Ooi. "Kita punya koneksi dengan Kira... kita berhubungan dengannya."

Pria berambut gelap berkacamata menyeringai. "Orang yang lemah sebaiknya dibunuh saja."

"Kida, ucapanku tadi bukan menunjukkan kelemahan, kan? Ngomong apa kau?" protes Mido.

Namikawa melirik kedua rekan kerjanya. "Yah... kalau kita mau berpikir sedikit saja, sebenarnya mudah saja mengetahui siapa yang meiliki hubungan dengan Kira. Tetapi jika sayang dengan nyawa kita, sebaiknya jangan siggung masalah itu." ujarnya tenang.

"Tapi, hal yang sudah diputuskan di rapat ini sudah dilaksanakan dua minggu lalu dan seminggu yang lalu..." kata Hatori, berkeringat dingin. "Sudah jelas satu di antara 8 orang yang ada di sini memiliki hubungan dengan Kira..." Senyuman gugup terlihat di bibirnya. "Lalu orang itu tidak memanfaatkan hubungan itu untuk kepentingan pribadi, tapi untuk perusahaan ini, untuk 8 orang ini. Bukankah hal itu sangat mengagumkan?"

"Tapi kenapa sekarang Kira tidak hanya membunuh para kriminal saja, tapi juga mau melakukan pembunuhan yang kita putuskan?" tanya pria berambut pirang kecokelatan.

Pria berambut cokelat kemerahan menyeringai mengejek. "Takahashi, kau bodoh sekali ya... masih belum sadar juga?"

"Eh?"

"Tentu saja hal ini juga menguntungkan Kira."

"Menguntungkan Kira?" tanya Takahashi. "Apa itu berarti dia sekarang menjadi pembunuh bayaran, Higuchi?"

Higuchi sweatdrop menatap rekan kerjanya. "Sebaiknya kau diam saja. kalau terlalu bodoh, nanti bisa dibunuh, lho..."

Namikawa masih memasang wajah stoic. "Delapan orang di sini semuanya masih muda, tapi merupakan calon yang akan menduduki kursi direktur nanti." Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh rekan kerjanya. "Sejak berkumpul di sini, penghasilan kita menjadi berkali-kali lipat dibanding para karyawan di sini."

Shimura menambahi. "Aneh sekali kalau dibilang Kira mendukung satu perusahaan. Istilah "memiliki hubungan" itu hanya untuk basa-basi saja..." Dia menoleh. "Pasti salah satu dari delapan orang ini..."

Wajah kedelapan orang itu mengeras, tatapan mata mereka terlihat serius, ketika Shimura melanjutkan ucapannya.

"...adalah Kira."

* * *

**CHAPTER 01**

**COMRADES**

* * *

Sebuah mobil sedan masuk ke dalam basement yang remang-remang. Kaca jendela mobil terbuka, Aizawa – dengan tatapan bosan – menekan beberapa tombol security system, melakukan retina scan, sebelum mesinnya memproses dan gerbang parkir terbuka. Mobil kembali melaju masuk ke dalam tempat parkir.

Dia menaruh barang-barang logam yang dia miliki di dalam sebuah kotak, pintu otomatis terbuka dan dia berjalan masuk.

Soichiro dan Matsuda menoleh ke arah Aizawa yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Soichiro memandang heran ke arah dahi rekan kerjanya yang ditempeli plester.

"Kenapa dahimu?" tanyanya. Aizawa tertawa garing sambil menggaruk belakang kepala.

"Ah, saya bertengkar dengan istri." Dia membetulkan dasinya. "Anak saya juga masih kecil. Sepertinya saya harus bolak-balik pulang ke rumah."

Tatapan mata Soichiro melembut. "Ya. Memang lebih enak bisa pulang ke rumah."

Aizawa menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Ryuuzaki mana?" tanyanya.

Matsuda tersenyum, melirik ke arah Aizawa. "Sedang kencan. Dia, Light, dan Misa pergi keluar tadi."

Aizawa mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kencan?"

Matsuda mengangguk.

Wah... L ngebecak, tuh...

Semuanya terdiam sesaat sebelum mengangguk, menyetujui pernyataan Narator. Light dan Misa berkencan dengan L yang terborgol mengikuti di belakang mereka berdua.

Kasihan banget, sih, L...

Kalau bisa, aku mau saja jadi pasangan kencanmu...

(Dan Narator digeplak pakai besi oleh author yang kebetulan lewat karena nyerocos nggak karuan)

Aizawa menarik kursi beroda, dia duduk sambil menghela nafas. "Tapi, walau sudah lama berlalu, aku masih belum bisa percaya kalau L itu sebenarnya perempuan."

"Ya, memang." timpal Matsuda. "Awalnya kupikir dia cuma jadi cewek kalau kena air dingin dan begitu disiram air panas dia balik jadi lelaki."

Semuanya terdiam menatap Matsuda dengan tampang 'have-you-lost-your-mind?'.

"Apa? Aku serius, lho." kata Matsuda, menyadari maksud tatapan kedua rekan kerjanya.

Matsuda... ini bukan komik Ranma...

"Oh, iya. Bagaimana dia bisa menutupi dadanya, ya? Perempuan yang berdada rata pun masih kelihatan menonjol. Sedangkan dia, sama sekali tidak kelihatan."

Semuanya melirik Aizawa dengan wajah (**¬_¬**).

Aizawa menyadari semuanya menatapnya, berdehem dengan wajah merah. Menyadari bahwa pertanyaannya sangat blak-blakkan.

Dasar mesum...

"Diam kau, Narator!"

Matsuda menempelkan telunjuknya di pipi. "Aaaah... waktu itu Misa pernah tanya bagaimana. Kata Ryuuzaki, sih, dia membalutkan perban di dadanya dan sengaja memakai kaus yang kebesaran. Selain itu juga, alasannya berjalan/berdiri membungkuk karena menutupi hal itu."

"Lalu, cara duduknya juga?"

Matsuda mengangguk.

Ooooh... itu alasannya....

"Tapi, yang paling diluardugaan itu reaksinya Light saat itu..."

Matsuda mengangguk setuju.

**-**

**Flashback.**

**-**

"_L, kau..." Light menelan ludah. "...perempuan...?"_

_L diam menatapnya, tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka rahasianya akan terbongkar secepat ini pada mereka__._

_Pikirannya terputus ketika dia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat. Matanya lebar melihat wajah Light yang begitu dekat, menyadari bahwa lelaki berambut cokelat itu membopongnya._

_Light keluar dari kolam dengan panik sambil menggendong L di tangannya. Dia segera membaringkan wanita itu di kursi panjang, dan meminta Watari agar mengambil P3K._

_Dia mengambil handuk, dengan lembut mengelap tubuh basah L – yang menatapnya bingung. Watari tiba menaruh P3K di atas meja. Light mengambil antiseptik dan kapas, dengan hati-hati membabatkannya ke luka-luka di tubuh L._

"_Light-kun, apa-apaan, sih!!" sahut L, berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Light, tetapi tidak berhasil._

_Light menahan tubuh L yang berontak. "Tenang. Aku cuma mau mengobatimu!"_

"_Tapi-!!"_

_Light mengelus pipi L – yang bengkak karena dipukul tadi – dengan lembut, dia menatap wanita di depannya penuh sayang. "Sudah... sudah... maaf tadi aku memukulmu, padahal aku bersumpah untuk tidak pernah memukul perempuan. Pasti sakit, ya. Tenang saja." Dia tersenyum. "Setelah luka-lukanya diobati, nanti nggak sakit lagi, kok."_

_Mendengar nada suara Light, bukannya L menjadi tenang malah semakin berontak menjadi-jadi. "Aku bukan anak-anak!!!" bentaknya, merasa diremehkan._

_Light mengelus rambut L perlahan. "Cep... cep... cep... anak baik jangan nakal. Diam, dan duduk manis, ok?"_

_Alis L mengerut, bibirnya tertekuk. "LIGHT-KUN!!" _

-

**End of Flasback**

**-**

"Reaksinya mirip reaksi istriku waktu anakku luka..." kata Aizawa dengan wajah (-_-').

"Dan seketika itu aku langsung teringat pada ibuku." Matsuda menambahi. "Aku tahu Light-kun tidak suka memukul perempuan – dia orangnya gentlemen, sih – tetapi tak kusangka begitu reaksinya setelah melakukannya."

Kesunyian kembali menyeruak.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Misa, kalian ingat waktu dia tahu L itu cewek?

Semuanya terdiam mengingat kejadian itu, dan lalu mengangguk merinding.

"Ya. Aku bersyukur dia tidak membunuhku dengan suaranya." Aizawa merinding. "Entah bagaimana dia sanggup mengomel panjang dalam satu tarikan nafas."

Matsuda menghela nafas. "Ya. Sudah begitu yang dia teriakan hanya tuduhan bahwa Ryuuzaki memborgol Light-kun dengannya karena menyukainya dan merebut lelaki itu dari Misa-Misa." Matsuda mendengus tertawa. "Masalahnya, aku tidak bisa membayangkan Ryuuzaki memborgol Light-kun untuk membuatnya menjadi miliknya."

Bayangan Light dengan kekang anjing diperebutkan oleh kedua wanita itu terlintas dalam pikiran dua polisi itu, membuat mereka berdua terkekeh.

Kalian... walau aku dengan senang hati ingin tertawa atas bayangan dalam pikiran kalian, tapi ayah dari orang yang digosipkan ada di samping kalian, lho...

Mendengar Narator, mereka langsung bungkam.

Soichiro menghela nafas. Tatapannya terpaku pada dokumen-dokumen yang ada dihadapannya. Tangannya mengambil berkas yang lain sebelum menghela nafas lagi.

Aizawa tersenyum gugup. "A-anda kenapa, komandan?"

"Benar, komandan!!" seru Matsuda ceria. "Dari tadi anda diam terus. Ada apa?"

Ya, ya. Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiran anda, Komandan Yagami?

Helaan nafas keluar lagi dari Soichiro, dia mengangguk. "Ya. Ada satu hal yang terus mengganggu pikiranku sejak dulu."

"Apa?" tanya Aizawa, Matsuda, dan Narator bersamaan.

"Bagaimana mereka tidur dan mandi, ya?"

"Ah."

* * *

HACHIIIM!!!!

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Light-kun?!" tanya Misa cemas, dia menghampiri Light dan L yang sedang menggosok-gosok hidung mereka.

"Entahlah..." kata Light, sebelah alis terangkat. "Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku..."

L menyisir poninya – yang menutupi matanya karena bersin tadi – dengan jari. "Pasti Matsuda."

Light mengangguk, kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Hm, hm... tipikalnya dia..."

Misa menoleh, wajahnya berseri-seri ketika matanya mendapati sesuatu di ujung taman. Dia menggamit lengan Light dan berlari, menyeret pacarnya – sekaligus orang yang diborgol dengan pacarnya – ke arah keramaian yang dia lihat.

Balon-balon berterbangan mewarnai langit biru yang cerah di saat itu. Mata Misa cerah melihat wahana-wahana permainan di dalam suatu tempat yang disebut taman ria.

"Light-kun, ayo ke sana!" ajak Misa sambil menunjuk taman ria di depan mereka.

Light mengangkat sebelah alis. "Tapi, Misa-"

"Please, Light-kun..." pinta Misa sambil memberi puppy-eyes yang paling manis.

Light menoleh ke arah L dan memberi tatapan 'help-me-out-of-this-crap!!'. Wanita yang terborgol dengannya itu hanya terdiam menatapnya hampa, sebelum menyeringai.

"Boleh, Misa-san. Kita masih punya banyak waktu." L tersenyum. "Lagipula, kasihan Light-kun. Dia selalu mengeluh tentang bagaimana dia tidak punya cukup waktu bersamamu. Jadi, mengingat Light-kun telah bekerja keras membantuku, dengan senang hati aku akan..." Dia melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa mempedulikan Light yang melotot dibelakangnya. "memberi kalian waktu sampai sore ini untuk berkencan."

Mata Misa bersinar. "Benarkah, Ryuuzaki-san?!"

L tersenyum mengangguk. Misa menjerit senang, dia lalu berlari memeluk leher L sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak.

"Kyaaaa!!! Terima kasih, Ryuu-chan!!"

Mata L melebar, dia mengangkat alis. "Ryuu-chan?"

Misa tersenyum lebar. "Iya!! Nggak apa-apa, kan?! Kita ini, kan, teman!" Dia lalu memeluk L lagi. "Kau juga boleh memanggil Misa 'Misa-chan' atau 'Misa'!!"

L menghela nafas, kedua tangannya melepas pelukan Misa. "Misa-san... kalau tidak cepat, nanti waktunya keburu habis, lho."

Misa langsung melepaskan tangannya. "Ah, benar!!" Dia lalu berlari mendahului, meninggalkan Light dan L yang masih belum bergerak.

Light memberi tatapan tajam ke arah wanita di sampingnya. Aura gelap menyebar di sekeliling tubuhnya. Dia lalu tersenyum manis, masih dipenuhi aura mematikan. "Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu, Ryuuzaki. Tak kusangka aku mempunyai 'teman' yang begitu 'baik' sehingga aku mendapat banyak waktu untuk pacarku." katanya menahan geram, menekankan kata 'teman' dan 'baik'.

L juga tersenyum, _amuse-stare_ di matanya. "Sama-sama, Light-kun. Senang rasanya bisa berguna untuk 'sahabat baik'ku."

Percikan listrik terlihat dalam adu tatapan mereka. Petir ilusi menambah efek aura gelap yang mengelilingi Light. Lelaki berambut cokelat itu memejamkan mata erat untuk menenangkan dirinya.

'_Tenang... tenang... sabar, Light Yagami... yang ada di depanmu ini perempuan... jangan gunakan kekerasan...'_ Light komat-kamit dalam hati.

Teriakan dari Misa menghentikan _Silent-wars_ mereka. "Light-kun!! Ryuu-chan!! Kalian sedang apa!! Ayo cepat! Nanti waktunya keburu habis!!" teriak Misa sambil melambaikan tangan. Light memalas lambaiannya dengan senyuman.

"Kami akan ke sana!!" teriak Light. Dia menoleh ke arah L dengan tatapan mengancam. "Bersyukurlah ada Misa, atau kau sudah habis."

L mengangkat tangannya dan menggigiti jarinya, menutupi seringaian yang menghiasi bibirnya. Kedua kakinya melangkah mengikuti Light. "Aku bersyukur Light-kun terlalu gentleman untuk memukulku, atau dia akan masuk ke rumah sakit karena tendanganku."

Urat mencuat di dahi Light. Dia lalu menghela nafas kalah, matanya melirik penampilan L yang 'biasa'. "Apa kau masih harus berpenampilan laki-laki? Kami sudah tahu kau itu perempuan, kau tidak harus menyembunyikannya lagi."

Wanita berambut hitam berantakan itu memberi Light tatapan aneh. "Kau salah, Light-kun..." Dia menunduk, berjalan mendahului Light. "Aku menyembunyikan hal ini bukan pada kalian, tetapi pada_nya_."

Light menatap punggung wanita di depannya dengan mata lebar. _'Apa maksudnya...?'_

* * *

"Rem, Kira yang asli benar-benar ada, kan?" Suara bariton menggema dalam gelapnya ruangan. Rem menatap pria yang sedang menulis di hadapannya.

"Ya... waktu aku berpisah darinya, tidak salah lagi ada dewa kematian yang mengikutinya." Shinigami putih itu menjawab dengan suara serak.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa dia berhenti membunuh dan menyerahkan tugasnya kepada orang lain?"

"Entahlah." Rem melirik majikannya sebelum memalingkan wajah. "Tapi kalau kau tidak suka, boleh berhenti, kok." lanjutnya sinis. Dia mengambil majalah yang memuat berita tentang Misa.

Suara goresan pulpen di kertas menandakan hidup-mati seseorang. "Tidak... para penjahat harus mati, terutama para penguasa hitam yang suka menyuap..." Matanya bergerak membaca berita di laptopnya. "Kalau kutulis 'mati karena kecelakaan', meskipun terlihat seperti kematian yang wajar, tetapi terlalu mencurigakan karena banyak orang dari perusahaan lain yang mati akibat kecelakaan. Tapi kalau kutulis 'mati karena sakit', akan butuh waktu lama sampai pada kematian alami. Sementara kalau memaksa menuliskan perkembangan sakitnya, yang terjadi malah 'mati karena serangan jantung'...

"Dengan kata lain, kalau ingin membunuh cepat tinggal menulis 'mati karena kecelakaan'. Kalau tidak terburu-buru, tinggal menulis 'mati karena sakit'. Tapi...

"Tetap saja akan mencurigakan kalau yang mati hanyalah orang-orang dari perusahaan saingan meskipun mereka terlihat mati alami karena kecelakaan ataupun sakit. Karena itu, cara yang terbaik adalah Kira juga membunuh para politikus dan pengusaha yang terlibat kasus korupsi... semua orang yang melakukan itu atau tidak melakukannya, akan kukendalikan lalu kubunuh. Hukuman dari Kira yang paling bagus adalah serangan jantung.

"Lagipula, siapa yang menyangka kalau Kira menghilang selama dua minggu? Di minggu awal memang terlihat tenang, tetapi setelah itu kejahatan justru meningkat dua kali lipat dibanding yang sebelum Kira muncul... sebenarnya orang-orang bersabar untuk tidak berbuat kejahatan karena keberadaan Kira." Pria itu menyeringai. "Lalu, orang-orang selain penjahat, berharap dalam hati agar Kira beraksi kembali. Ya, kan?

"Keberadaan Kira sangat penting. Kalau Kira tidak mau membunuh, biar aku yang membunuh. Lagipula, keamanan sangat penting bagi perusahaan kami." Seringaian semakin lebar. "Keberadaan Kira patut disyukuri. Bagi orang-orang berpenghasilan besar, penjahat adalah momok yang paling menakutkan, khususnya perampok..."

Rem memalingkan wajah. Bibirnya mengatup, tatapannya tajam menusuk pria yang menjadi majikannya sekarang. _'Benar-benar menjijikkan... yang namanya manusia itu!'_

* * *

Mata L bergerak-gerak, dengan jeli membaca laporan-laporan di laptopnya. Jemarinya sibuk mengetik. Otaknya dengan cepat menyerap informasi yang ada di hadapannya.

Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran ranjang. Cahaya monitor hanya satu-satunya penerangan di dalam kamar yang gelap tersebut. Dia melirik lelaki yang tertidur pulas di samping kanannya.

Light benar-benar kelelahan, biasanya dia selalu bangun karena cahaya monitor laptop, dan mengeluh meminta – tepatnya memerintah – L untuk mematikan laptopnya agar dia bisa tidur. Tapi jujur saja, Misa benar-benar menguras habis stamina mereka. Dia menarik mereka kesana-kemari seharian ini tanpa mengenal lelah. Selama mereka di taman ria tadi, mereka hanya beristirahat satu kali di sebuah kafe, itupun hanya sebentar sebelum Misa menarik mereka lagi ke wahana lain.

Wanita itu menghela nafas. Dia mengambil permen dari sakunya, dan melahapnya. Matanya kembali menatap monitor di hadapannya, kembali bekerja.

"L..."

L berhenti mengetik di laptopnya. Dia menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya dan melihat sesosok pria figur ayahnya. "Ada apa, Watari?"

"Ada kasus lain."

Wanita berambut hitam itu mengangkat sebelah alis. "Watari, sudah kubilang aku tidak mau mengambil kasus lain untuk saat ini."

"Ini berbeda."

Melihat wajah serius partnernya, membuat L menimbang-nimbang lagi. Dia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan kunci, sebelum membuka borgolnya dan menguncinya di tiang ranjang.

Lantai terasa sangat dingin malam ini. Walau dia sudah biasa berjalan tanpa alas kaki, tetap saja kakinya tidak terbiasa berjalan di atas lantai logam yang bisa menyerap dingin.

Mereka sampai di ruang penyelidikan. Watari duduk di depan monitor, tangannya dengan cekatan mengetikkan sesuatu di keyboard. Window panel muncul di layar monitor, membuka informasi-informasi di dalamnya.

Entah perasaan apa yang melandanya saat ini, dia tidak tahu apa itu mual, jijik, atau malah dia tidak merasakan apapun. Foto-foto korban yang ditampilkan di layar membuatnya benar-benar tidak enak.

Darah mengalir membentuk kolam di atas dan di bawah tubuh yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Tangan, kaki, kepala, dan bagian-bagian tubuh lainnya tercecer berantakan, terpisah-pisah sangat jauh. Usus terburai, terlihat bekas cabikan dan gigitan oleh binatang liar. Hati, limpa, empedu, dan organ dalam lainnya dibuang di dalam kaleng bagaikan sampah. Kedua mata korban dicongkel keluar, lidahnya dipotong, beberapa gigi patah, telinga sebelah kanan dipotong, dan...

Astaga! Dalam hati L terkesiap. Potongan kelamin korban dimasukkan ke dalam kepala yang terbelah, bercampur dengan otak.

L mengernyit. Tidak mungkin pelakunya ingin memberi bukti sumpah-serapah 'dick-head', kan?

Jantung korban ditemukan tertancap dengan pisau di tembok yang berhiaskan tulisan merah karena cairan kental amis bernama darah.

_**I'm Coming...**_

**TBC...**

**A/N : **Chapter kedua...

Maaf, bila jelek dan tidak memuaskan.

Saya agak bingung bagaimana menyambungkan satu adegan dengan adegan lainnya, jadi...

Kemungkinan chapter ini sangat tidak nyambung.

Dan baru sekali ini saya membuat adegan pembunuhan, jadi mungkin tidak seram bagi para pembaca sekalian.

-

Malaikat Light : (mendorong author ke luar ruangan dan mengunci pintunya) Daripada mendengarkan kata-kata yang bikin orang ikutan depresi dari author, langsung saja ke review!!

Iblis Kira : (**¬_¬**) Ngusir, nih...

Malaikat Light : (geplak Kira sekuatnya)

Iblis Kira : (death glare sambil bawa DN) Gw bunuh lu...

Malaikat Light : (meletin lidah) Coba aja!! Gw mati, lu ikut ke MU bareng gw!!

Iblis Kira : (menjentikkan jari) Tch!

-

**To Vand. Lawliet. Keehl. Jevas.** : Thanx for your review.

Iblis Kira : Panjang bener nih nama...

Malaikat Light : Gila. Sampai ada nama aslinya Ryuuzaki.

Iblis Kira : (celingukan) Mana!! Gw pengen tau!!

Malaikat Light : The hell I would tell you. Lu pasti bakal nulis namanya dia di DN.

-

**To Cuttiecatz95 **: Thanx.

Iblis Kira : Pendek...

Malaikat Light : No comment.

-

**To Death Angel **: Thank you.

Iblis Kira : Yes... no one expect you in here, bitch.

Malaikat Light : (jitak Kira) Jangan nyumpah di depan anak-anak!!

Iblis Kira : (megang kepala yang benjol) Emang lu ini nyokap mereka...

-

**To cassie-HAIKU** : Thanx for your review and compliment.

Iblis Kira : Untuk soal dada... (**¬_⌐**) Dasar pervert...

Malaikat Light : (Teringat kejadian di prolog. Blush) Untuk soal itu... ta-tau sendiri kalo kaos kena air ja-jadi gimana. Ka-ka-ka-kainnya jadi terlalu melekat di tubuh, biarpun kaosnya ber-berukuran lebih besar, tetap saja akan terlihat berbentuk ketika basah kuyup.

Iblis Kira : Cukup, shy-boy, kalo lu terlalu malu nggak usah di jawab. Dan... (berkacak pinggang ke arah Haiku) Lu cocok jadi tukang sawer.

-

**To Orange burst **: Terima kasih.

Iblis Kira : (sinis) Nggak nyangka ada yang sepikiran sama Matsuda-baka.

Malaikat Light : (mengangguk) Hm, hm.

-

**To Chubby Chu **: Thank you very much.

Iblis Kira dan Malaikat Light : Gw juga nggak nyangka banget kalo dia itu cewek.

Malaikat Light : Abisnya penampilan dan sikapnya kayak cowok banget. udah gitu suaranya juga – biarpun itu karena Ryuuzaki bisa niru suara orang.

Iblis Kira : Ditambah lagi, tingginya, bo!! U tau nggak kalo tingginya lebih tiga senti dari tinggi kita waktu dia berdiri tegak!!

Malaikat Light : (OoO) Sumpeh lu!!!

Iblis Kira : Beneran, jeng!! Eike nggak ngebo'ong!!

Malaikat Light : Iiiih... akyu jadi kagak pede, nih!!

Author : (sweatdrop) Hei... kalo kalian cuma mau gosip ala banci, sana ke Taman Lawang.

Kira dan Light : (Blushing hard. Panik membaca pertanyaan berikutnya. Mengangkat sebelah alis) Di mana ada gw, pasti ada si parasit ini. (Saling tunjuk. Lalu saling death glare)

Author : (menghela nafas sambil menggeleng kepala pasrah)

-

**To kazuazul **: Terima kasih banyak.

Malaikat Light : (bows) Salam kenal juga...

Iblis Kira : (Anak gaul style) Yo, man!!

Light dan Kira : (Gaya sailormoon) Welcome to DN fic!!!!

Audience : (swt...) Ni, MC makin banci aja...

-

**To Claire Lawliet **: Thank you.

Malaikat Light : hahahahahaha...

Iblis Kira : (menaikkan sebelah alis) Apanya yang lucu?

Malaikat Light : (stoic) Nggak ada.

Iblis Kira : (sweatdrop)

-

**To Hinaruto Youichi** : Thanx.

Iblis Kira : Buahahahahahaha!!!! L cewek!! Bisa gw per-!! (dibacok Light)

Malaikat Light : (Tersenyum dengan wajah berlumuran darah Kira) Jangan berani-beraninya.

-

**To lovetta **: Terima kasih.

Kira dan Light : (speechless)

Iblis Kira : Oh...

Malaikat Light : My...

Iblis Kira : Shinigami...

Kira dan Light : TRIO JAHIL PSIKOPAT BAKALAN ADA DI FIC INI?!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!! IT'S A DOOMSDAY!!!!!!!!!!

-

**To MichaelChocolate **: Thank you so much.

Iblis Kira : (Mata sipit) YUCK! Gw ogah pake bekasnya orang!!

Malaikat Light : (Gampar Kira berkali-kali) Jangan seenaknya bilang gitu!!! emangnya dia itu barang apa!! Biarpun mungkin dia udah di'apa-apa'in sama psikopat sadis itu, asal hatinya masih tetap murni, L masih suci, tau!! Nggak kayak lu, psiko god-kompleks!!!

Iblis Kira : (tepar dengan pipi sebesar telur burung unta)

-

Malaikat Light : (bows) Terima kasih bagi para pereview dan para pembaca sekalian karena telah rela meluangkan waktu demi fic yang nggak jelas ini!! (Author : *sayup-sayup* Ngejek, nih...) Dan untuk chapter ini, bonus DVD film "Death Note Adult Movie : Kira vs Mikami in the Dark Dugeon" untuk tiga pereview pertama!!

Iblis Kira : MOVIE MACEM APAAN TUH!!!! KENAPA MOVIE FITNAH BEGITU DITAWARIN KE PEREVIEW!!!?

Malaikat Light : Soalnya authornya nggak mau, dan gw juga nggak mau film begituan. Kami berdua masih dibawah umur, gitu lho.

Iblis Kira : (Death glare) Emangnya lu pikir pembacanya udah lewat umur, gitu?

Malaikat Light : (senyum nervous) Chill man... just kidding...

Teru Mikami : (tau-tau nongol) Silakan anda menekan tombol hijau di bawah untuk mereview!! (glomps Kira) KAMI!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!

Iblis Kira : OMG!!! YUCK!!! MINGGIR LU, BASTARD!!!

Malaikat Light : (di ambang pintu, melambaikan tangan ke Kira) Selamat menikmati malam ini di dugeon!! (mengunci pintu dan berlari bersama author ke tempat Ryuuzaki dimana merekam adegan yang terjadi di dalam dugeon. Menghiraukan jeritan, teriakan, sumpah serapah, dan erangan dari dalam dugeon)

...

....

........

With Crimson Camelia and Death Note on top,

-

Scarlet Natsume, Light Yagami, and Kira.


	3. Whiskey Lullaby

**Disclaimer : **_**Death Note isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**Membosankan. Ngaco. Tidak nyambung. OOC. **_

_-_

"_Bangun, manis."_

_Suara erangan keluar dari mulut anak laki-laki yang kedua tangannya terikat di atas kepalanya, menariknya kembali dari kegelapan yang melegakan menuju keras dan menyakitkannya kenyataan. Ringisan terdengar ketika luka-lukanya terasa lagi._

_Dia mendengar suara kekehan lelaki, merasakan kakinya yang patah ditarik, membuatnya menjerit kesakitan. _

"_Sekarang kau sudah bangun, kan, sayang? Aku tidak ingin pelacurku yang manis tidur sepanjang hari."_

_Tubuhnya menegang ketika dia merasakan bau alkohol dan rokok dari nafas pria itu. "Kudengar orangtuamu mencarimu di luar sana. Pasti senang, mengetahui mereka sangat mencintaimu." Lidah menjilat dagunya, mengigit kasar lehernya, membuatnya mengernyit, berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa orangtuanya akan segera menyelamatkannya._

_Mereka pasti akan menemukannya. Mereka harus menemukannya. Ayahnya komandan polisi, dia pasti bisa menemukannya._

"_Ah, tapi mereka tidak terlalu mencintaimu, kan, manis? Jika memang begitu, kenapa mereka tidak menemukanmu sampai sekarang, pelacurku yang cantik?"_

_Dia ingin membantah ucapan lelaki itu, tetapi darah dimulutnya mencegahnya untuk melakukannya._

_Dia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat ketika kedua kakinya yang patah diangkat. Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu dihujamkan ke dalam tubuhnya. sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya serasa terbelah dua, walau pria itu telah melakukan hal itu berkali-kali padanya._

_Dan dia tak bisa menahannya lagi._

"_TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!!!!!"_

* * *

**CHAPTER 02**

**WHISKEY LULLABY**

* * *

Sepasang mata cokelat tersentak terbuka, tubuhnya yang gemetar dan dipenuhi keringat dingin bangkit terduduk di atas ranjang. Terbelalak menatap kedua tangannya yang bergetar hebat. Mencengkeram selimut yang menyelimutinya seerat mungkin, seakan bergantung pada benda itu. Dentingan besi dari rantai yang membungkus pergelangan tangannya hanyalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di dalam ruangan itu selain deru nafasnya yang berat bagai habis berlari puluhan kilometer. Tenggorokannya sakit setelah berteriak keras.

Mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyisir poni yang menutupi matanya dengan jemari-jemarinya yang masih bergetar. Tubuh tegang, berusaha menghirup nafas untuk menenangkan diri, sebelum mengeluarkannya.

Kenapa kejadian itu muncul lagi dalam mimpinya? Dia bertanya-tanya. Dia yakin bahwa dia telah mengunci ingatan itu rapat-rapat, berhasil melupakannya. Kenapa itu kembali lagi?

Tatapannya teralih pada borgol yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Menelusuri rantai yang menghubungkan orang lain dengannya, lega karena mendapati bahwa orang tersebut tidak ada di sampingnya. Saat ini dia tidak ingin ditanyai apapun mengenai kenapa dia berteriak.

Satu-satunya keinginannya saat ini hanyalah berdiri di atap gedung, menghirup udara segar, merasakan angin malam menyapu wajah dan tubuhnya, menghilangkan ingatan-ingatan buruk yang masih bersarang dalam pikirannya.

Dia meraba-raba lemari kecil di samping ranjang. Kalau tidak salah ingat, kuncinya tersembunyi di rak ketiga, papan yang terkunci pasword di dasar rak kedua yang hanya bisa dibuka lewat rak dibawahnya. Dan... seringaian muncul di bibirnya. Bingo! Kunci dapat.

Dia membuka borgolnya dengan kunci yang dia temukan, beranjak dari ranjang nya dan keluar kamar. Berhati-hati agar tidak terlihat siapapun. Jika L melihatnya lepas dari borgol, celakalah dia. Pastinya, dia tak akan memberinya kebebasan lagi.

Kakinya terasa dingin karena menginjak lantai tanpa alas kaki. Pikirannya kembali pada kilasan-kilasan balik mimpinya sementara dia menelusuri koridor gelap yang dingin tanpa pemanas.

-

'_Bersikap manis, dan aku akan menyayangimu, cahayaku yang indah.' Sepasang tangan menelusuri dadanya, merobek-robek bajunya. 'Permataku yang berharga.' Lengan itu mencengkeram celananya, menahan kakinya yang terus memberontak. 'Pelacurku yang cantik.'_

-

Tubuhnya kembali menegang. Dia menggosok-gosok sikunya, berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan gelisah, kesal, dan emosi yang melandanya saat ini. Berusaha untuk menyingkirkan ingatan-ingatan yang kembali muncul setelah sekian lamanya terkunci dalam kotak ingatan di dasar kesadarannya.

Untungnya suara sayup-sayup dari sebuah ruangan membawanya kembali dari aliran mimpi buruk yang tak bisa berhenti. Suara-suara itu berasal dari ruang penyelidikan yang seharusnya tidak ada siapapun di sana. Dia bersandar di dinding dekat pintu, mencoba untuk mengintip siapa yang ada di ruangan itu.

Cahaya remang-remang dari monitor yang menyala menyinari seseorang berbaju putih yang berdiri diam. Orang itu menggerakkan jemarinya di atas keyboard dengan sangat cepat, berbicara dengan seseorang melalui microphone.

L...

Apa dia menyelidiki Kira lagi?

Tapi, katanya dia tidak tertarik pada Kira saat ini.

Light memasang telinganya untuk mendengar apa yang didiskusikan wanita itu melalui mic.

"...dak mungkin. Korban pembunuhan sebanyak tigabelas orang dalam dua hari, semua bagian-bagian tubuhnya terpisah, berceceran di tempat yang berbeda. Watari, kirimkan nama-nama korban kemari."

"_**Baik, L."**_

Apa? Apa Kira membunuh lagi?

Suara ketikan menggema di seluruh ruangan, L kemudian duduk di atas kursi, memeluk kedua kakinya. Tangannya kembali sibuk bermain-main dengan keyboard, sampai monitor berkedip menandakan ada pesan masuk.

Light hanya bisa melihat punggung wanita itu, tetapi dia tahu bahwa L sangat serius saat membaca isi pesan tersebut. Wanita itu mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya, melarikan jemarinya di rambutnya, menjepit rambut bagian belakang dengan sesuatu yang dia ambil dari kantongnya.

Light menyeringai melihat hal itu, kalau L mengikat rambutnya apa dia akan benar-benar mirip perempuan?

"_**L... aku memiliki dugaan mengenai siapa orang yang bisa melakukan ini. Tetapi..."**_

"Siapa, Watari?" tanya L, tangannya sibuk menggerakkan mouse.

"_**Apa mungkin 'dia' yang melakukannya?"**_

Gerakan L terhenti, tubuhnya diam tak bergerak. Kepalanya terangkat, terdiam sesaat sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Itu tidak mungkin."

"_**Tapi, baik itu cara membunuhnya dan yang lainnya, sangat mirip dengan MOnya."**_

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN, WATARI!!" bentak L. Light tersentak mundur mendengarnya.

Baru kali ini dia mendengar L membentak, apalagi orang yang dibentak adalah Watari.

L mengangkat tangannya, menyisir poninya. Light bisa sedikit melihat tangan wanita itu gemetar. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut detektif itu.

"Maaf, Watari. Tapi, kau tahu sendiri, kan? Dia tidak mungkin melakukan semua ini, karena dia..." L menelan ludah. "Dia... telah dibunuh Kira pada Januari lalu."

"_**L..."**_

"Tolong, Watari. Jangan membicarakan hal itu lagi. Sekarang, fokuskan pikiran pada kasus ini."

"_**Aku mengerti, L."**_

"Terima kasih, Watari." Komunikasi terputus, tubuh L bersandar lemas di sandaran kursi. "Aku juga berpikir begitu, Watari. Tapi itu mustahil..." gumamnya, menghela nafas. Membenahi duduknya, poni menutupi kedua matanya. "Sangat mustahil..."

Light memperhatikan L yang kembali sibuk dengan kertas-kertas dan komputernya. Dia perlahan menyingkir, melangkahkan kaki kembali ke kamarnya, lupa tujuan awalnya keluar dari kamar.

'_Kasus apa yang membuatmu __marah seperti itu, Ryuuzaki?'_

* * *

"Lalu..." kata Light kesal, kedua mata terpejam, bibir tertekuk. "Kenapa semuanya tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini?!" teriaknya, tangannya mengibas ke seluruh ruangan yang telah menjadi sebuah bar.

Wajar saja dia kesal, awalnya mereka sedang serius menangani dokumen, melakukan penyelidikan di situs-situs fans Kira, dsb. tiba-tiba diseret ke bar yang awalnya adalah ruangan kosong (entah kapan mereka merombak ruangan ini menjadi bar).

L duduk di konter, sibuk memakan cake tersayangnya, menghiraukan Light.

"Aku tahu kau saat ini tidak tertarik tentang kasus Kira, tapi itu bukan berarti kita menelantarkan penyelidikan!" Lelaki berambut cokelat itu mencoba menahan amarah, tetapi dengan sikap L yang seperti itu... rasanya mustahil. "Lagipula, kenapa bisa ada bar di gedung ini?!" tanyanya, menahan marah.

Detektif wanita itu menoleh ke arah lelaki yang tensi darahnya tinggi itu, garpu menggantung di mulutnya. "Hobi Watari." jawabnya singkat. "Dan sangat berguna, mengingat mereka semua depresi karena tidak ada satu petunjuk pun mengenai Kira sekarang." lanjutnya, melirik ke arah para penyelidik yang duduk di konter dengan Watari melayani mereka sebagai bartender.

Light ikut melirik ke arah para penyelidik yang terlihat mulai mabuk – mengesampingkan Misa yang bersandar padanya karena mabuk, dan menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu, Light-kun. Kita semua ini manusia. Mereka manusia. Mereka membutuhkan sesuatu untuk melegakan diri mereka." kata wanita itu. Kemudian melirik ke arah Misa. "Misa-san juga sepertinya sudah tidak sabar."

Light mengerjap. "Maksudnya?"

Light tersentak kaget ketika sepasang lengan ramping melingkari lehernya, memeluknya. Bibir Misa mengerucut siap untuk mencium pacarnya yang berusaha menjauh.

"Tu-tunggu!! Misa!" Tangan Light mendorong kepala Misa yang terus mendekat. "Hei, Ryuuzaki! Jangan diam saja!! Hentikan dia!"

Wanita berambut hitam itu hanya melirik, sebelum memfokuskan pandangannya ke strawberry cakenya lagi. "Tenang saja, Light-kun. Umur kalian sudah legal untuk melakukan itu."

"Apa maksudmu 'melakukan itu'?! Melakukan apa?!!"

L memberinya tatapan jangan-pura-pura-tidak-tahu, membuat Light merinding.

Light mengerjap lagi, tatapannya serius ke arah L. Pelan-pelan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah L, membuat L mundur sedikit.

"L, kau..." kata Light, semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. "...mabuk, ya?"

Wajah L masih tetap stoic, tapi rona merah sedikit terlihat di pipinya. Pandangan matanya juga agak tidak fokus. Light menepuk dahinya keras.

Tentu saja! Tidak mungkin L bersikap aneh begini kalau dia tidak mabuk!

"Pokoknya..." ucap L, mengambil kunci dari saku celananya dan membuka borgol yang melingkar di lengan Light. "Bawa Misa-san ke kamar, dan lakukan apapun yang kau mau dengannya."

Mata Light melebar. "He-hei, Ryuuzaki!"

L berbalik, kembali kepada cakenya. "Selamat menikmati..." katanya, dengan nada agak kacau.

Light terdiam sebelum menghela nafas. Dia berdiri, membopong Misa di tangannya, dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

Light kembali ke bar, melihat bahwa lampu bar telah dimatikan. Menandakan bahwa semua telah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dia membuka pintu ganda, kegelapan menyambutnya.

Dia ingin minum sesuatu, ingatan-ingatan akan mimpinya terus menghantuinya sampai rasanya muak. Belaian kasar, jilatan basah pria itu, masih terasa di tubuhnya. itu membuatnya merinding.

Tubuhnya menegang ketika melihat bayangan seseorang di lantai karena cahaya kota di luar. Kedua matanya mengikuti bayangan itu dan mendapati L berdiri tegak di ujung bayangan menatap serius pada kehidupan malam luar jendela gedung. Gelas champagne di tangannya. Rambutnya dikuncir di belakang.

Light mengambil gelas berisi es dan botol whiskey dari bar, berjalan mendekati L yang sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaannya. Dia mengisi gelas dengan whiskey sebelum menaruh botolnya di atas meja.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Suara Light membuat L tersentak kaget. Wanita itu langsung berbalik, menghadap Light yang mengulurkan gelas whiskey ke arahnya.

"Light-kun..." gumamnya, matanya lebar.

Light menggapai tangan L yang memegang gelas champagne dan mentoastnya dengan gelas whiskeynya, suara denting terdengar ketika kedua gelas itu beradu.

L kembali menatap luar jendela, meminum champagnenya. "Kenapa kau di sini, Light-kun?"

Lelaki itu mengangkat gelas dan meminum whiskeynya. "Tidak boleh?" tanyanya tersenyum, melirik ke arah L.

"Tidak juga. Cuma aneh. Kau, kan, seharusnya bersama Misa-san." L meminum champagnenya lagi, pandangannya tetap terpaku keluar. "Aku sudah memberimu kebebasan, seharusnya kau memanfaatkannya untuk memperdalam hubungan kalian. Misa-san akhir-akhir ini terlihat kesepian."

Light menghela nafas. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak tertarik padanya."

L melirik ke arah lelaki itu. "Kenapa? Dia pacarmu, kan? Tidakkah kau menyukainya?"

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa cinta Misa bertepuk sebelah tangan." Light meminum whiskeynya. "Aku memang menyukainya, tetapi aku tidak mencintainya."

Kenapa dia menegaskan hal ini pada L? Dia bingung. Sepertinya efek whiskey telah muncul.

Wanita itu kembali menatap jendela. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian pacaran?"

Light mengangkat tangannya, jemarinya menyisir poni yang menutupi matanya. "Entahlah... aku tidak ingat tentang itu. Sepertinya karena kasihan."

"Tapi, lebih kasihan lagi jika dia tahu kau tidak mencintainya. Menurut pengamatanku selama ini, Misa menyerahkan segalanya hanya untuk cintamu."

Lelaki berambut cokelat itu menoleh ke arah wanita di sampingnya. "Sudah. Jangan membicarakan hal ini lagi. Lagipula kenapa kau membela dia? Setahuku kau tidak peduli padanya."

L menggeser rambutnya ke belakang telinganya. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, setelah berhari-hari kau dan dia berada di gedung ini, berada di dekatku, sepertinya aku mulai merasa dekat dengan kalian berdua. Apalagi, Misa dan aku sama-sama perempuan, sepertinya apa yang mereka katakan benar, perempuan sangat mudah berteman."

Teman? Apa dia mulai menganggap kami teman? Light tersenyum memikirkan hal ini. "Sepertinya begitu."

Kesunyian menyeruak. Yang terdengar – walau sayup – hanyalah suara deru kendaraan yang lalu lalang di jalan raya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tadi?" tanya Light, memecah keheningan.

L meminum champagne. "Bukan urusanmu."

Light melirik wanita di sampingnya. "Apa karena kasus pembunuhan yang kau terima lusa lalu?"

Gerakan L terhenti, poni menutupi matanya. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Light berkeringat dingin. Waktu dia menguping itu, kan, L tidak tahu dia bisa bebas dari borgol. "Ah... tidak sengaja mendengar."

L meliriknya curiga, tetapi menepisnya dan minum lagi. "Walau kau tahu, aku tetap tidak mau memberitahu."

Lelaki itu menghela nafas lagi. Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka berdua lagi.

L tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu, melihatmu meminum whiskey mengingatkanku akan lagu yang dinyanyikan temanku dulu."

Light yang setengah meminum whiskey, menoleh ke arah wnita di sampingnya. "Temanmu?"

Rona merah mulai terlihat jelas di pipi L. "Mmm... ya... dia suka menyanyikan lagu itu..."

"Ho...? Lagu apa?"

Senyumnya semakin lebar, matanya terpejam seakan mengingat sesuatu. "Aku tidak tahu judulnya, tapi aku ingat lagunya... dia selalu memainkannya dengan gitar kesayangannya."

-

_She put him out_

_Like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_

_She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

_-  
_

L mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. Dia berbalik, berjalan menuju sofa dengan tubuh agak sempoyongan, pertanda mabuk. Light hanya diam, memperhatikan L yang menyanyikan lagu dengan senyum di wajahnya.

-

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

_Until the night_

_-  
_

Light tersenyum, melihat L yang menjatuhkan diri ke atas sofa. Dia tahu lagu ini. Waktu kecil temannya juga pernah menyanyikan lagu ini, ketika mereka bersantai bersama.

Dia membuka mulutnya dan ikut bernyanyi bersama L.

-

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away her memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up of his knees_

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said, "I'll love her till I die"_

_And when we burried him beneath the willow_

_The Angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_La la la la la la, la la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la, la la la..._

_-  
_

"...la la la la..." Kepala L menyuruk ke kedua lengannya yang berada di pegangan sofa. Dia menarik nafas, dan mengeluarkannya. Mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Light. "Kau tahu lagu ini?"

Light tersenyum, dia berjalan menuju sofa yang ada di depan sofa yang diduduki L, duduk sambil menaruh gelas whiskey di atas meja di sampingnya. Kedua matanya terpejam. "Begitulah. Waktu kecil temanku sering menyanyikan ini."

"Hmm..." gumam L. Dia menyurukkan lagi kepalanya ke kedua lengannya. "Light-kun..."

Light membuka matanya. "Hm?"

"Apa yang mengganggumu akhir-akhir ini?"

Tubuh Light menegang, alisnya mengerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

L menggeser wajahnya sedikit, melirik lelaki di hadapannya. "Kau tahu apa maksudku. Aku memperhatikanmu sejak kau tinggal di gedung ini. Dan aku mendapat asumsi bahwa kau..." Dia melihat tubuh Light kaku. "...takut pada lelaki."

Tubuh Light semakin tegang, terdiam. Kekehan perlahan keluar dari mulutnya, diikuti tawa. "Apa maksudmu, Ryuuzaki? Tidak mungkin aku takut pada jenisku sendiri!"

"Ya, kau takut pada jenismu sendiri." Rantai berbunyi ketika L menarik tangannya. "Kau terlihat tidak nyaman ketika Matsuda merangkulmu di saat itu. Setiap ada yang menepuk bahumu, tubuhmu langsung tegang walau hanya sedetik – sebelum tubuhmu rileks lagi."

"Itu tidak membuktikan apapun..."

"Saat pertama kita terborgol, kau setidaknya menjaga jarak satu meter dariku. Saat tidur pun kau berada terlalu di ujung ranjang. Tetapi, setelah kau tahu aku ini perempuan, tubuhmu menjadi rileks. Kau bersikap biasa saja padaku, aku bisa mendekatimu kurang dari satu meter, dan ketika tidur pun kau tidak keberatan aku terlalu dekat denganmu. Biasanya yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, seharusnya kau akan menjauh begitu tahu aku perempuan. Apa itu cukup sebagai bukti?"

"Tetap saja itu-"

"Akito Tomoyasu." Tubuh Light kembali tegang, L mengangkat kepalanya. Dia mengambil gelas champagnenya lagi dan berjalan menuju jendela. "Kau terlihat senang ketika melihat nama itu ada dalam daftar korban Kira siang ini. Kalau tidak salah dia itu tersangka dengan tuduhan penganiyaan, pembunuhan, dan..."

"...asusila pada anak dibawah umur." lanjut Light. L menoleh ke arah lelaki yang sedang memasukkan es batu ke dalam gelas whiskey.

Light membuka botol, menuangkan whiskey ke dalam gelasnya. "Ya. Dia pernah mendapatkanku ketika umurku sepuluh tahun. Aku baru pulang dari sekolah saat dia datang dan membekapku dan menyeretku ke dalam gedung tak terpakai." Dia mengambil gelasnya, berjalan mendekati L, meminum whiskeynya sampai habis. "Dia menyekapku di sana selama berhari-hari sampai akhirnya ayah dan polisi lainnya menemukan kami."

L hanya diam menatap Light yang tertawa. "Bertahun-tahun, aku telah berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian itu. Berusaha mengunci ingatan itu di dasar pikiranku. Tapi..." Poni menutupi kedua matanya, air mata mengalir di pipinya. "...sampai kapanpun aku tak bisa melupakannya. Tak bisa menyingkirkan perasaan jijik yang melekat di tubuhku. Tetap merasakan sentuhan, jilatan, siksaan dan rasa sakit yang diakibatkannya padaku. Walau telah bertahun-tahun berlalu, tetap saja aku tak bisa menyingkirkan itu semua."

"Light-kun..."

"Kau tahu, ketika aku melihat namanya di daftar korban, itu pertama kalinya aku bersyukur Kira ada di dunia ini." kata Light tertawa, air mata masih mengalir. "Setelah dia tertangkap, dia langsung bebas karena sistem hukum yang lemah. Hanya karena dia anak pejabat, kasusnya langsung dibekukan. Ayah telah berusaha, tetapi dia tetap tak bisa melakukan apapun. Tapi, Kira..." Dia menyeringai. "Dia telah menghukumnya! Orang yang telah membuatku tersiksa telah mati!" teriaknya histeris.

L berjalan mendekati lelaki yang kalut itu, dia menjulurkan tangannya, menyentuh wajahnya, mengibaskan poni yang menutupi mata cokelat lelaki itu. Tubuh Light gemetar, dia menggertakan giginya, kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh L dan memeluknya. Mata L melebar kaget, gelas yang dipegang mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai, menimbulkan suara kencang yang menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Ryuuzaki..." gumam Light, air mata terus mengalir di wajahnya, membasahi bahu wanita yang dipeluknya. Getaran bisa dirasakan L dari tubuh lelaki yang mempererat pelukannya itu. "Kumohon..." Isakan terdengar dari mulut Light. "Kumohon... izinkan aku menyentuhmu... tolong peluk aku... singkirkan bekas-bekasnya dari tubuhku... kumohon, Ryuuzaki..." gumam Light, menggeleng kepalanya pelan di bahu L yang mulai mengangkat tangannya, perlahan mengelus rambut Light, menghiburnya bagai seorang ibu yang menghibur anaknya yang terluka.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Watari menyaksikan semua itu. Dia perlahan menutup pintu, berhati-hati agar tidak mengejutkan kedua orang yang sedang berpelukan itu. Suara langkah kaki terdengar, dia menoleh dan melihat Mogi dan Aizawa menggotong Matsuda yang mabuk.

"Ah, Watari-san..." kata Mogi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Watari.

Aizawa membenahi pegangannya pada Matsuda. "Anu... Ryuuzaki ada?"

Watari terdiam sesaat. "Ryuuzaki..." Keragu-raguan menyelimutinya. "Saat ini Ryuuzaki sedang sibuk. Jika perlu sesuatu, anda bisa mengatakannya pada saya."

Keringat dingin muncul di wajah Aizawa. "Ah... anu... kami membutuhkan kamar untuk si bodoh ini." Dia menunjuk Matsuda yang teler.

"Baiklah... ikuti saya." kata Watari sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menelusuri koridor, diikuti tiga orang penyelidik dibelakangnya.

Janji L saat itu masih terngiang di telinganya. Tidak, bukan janji. L tidak menjanjikan hal itu.

'_Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi padaku lagi...'_

Tapi sepertinya, ucapan L itu akan dilanggar oleh orangnya sendiri. Watari tak bisa melakukan apapun. Itu keputusan L sendiri. Dia tidak berhak untuk menginterupsinya.

Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah mendukung L apapun yang terjadi, walau semua ini akan menjadi buruk nantinya.

* * *

Kegelapan menyelimuti gedung yang tak terpakai. Suara senandung terdengar membelah kesunyian yang seharusnya terjadi. Kilatan pisau terlihat, bergerak seiring ayunan sang pelaku.

_The rumors flew, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

_Until the night_

Dia berhenti bernyanyi, seringai terlihat di bibirnya. Dia menglurkan tangannya, mencengkeram dagu seorang wanita yang wajahnya dipenuhi air mata dan darah. Tubuh wanita itu dipenuhi luka-luka yang sebagian terkena infeksi dan bernanah. Kedua tangannya terikat di atas kepalanya.

"Do you know what song is that?" tanya seorang pria yang menyanyikan lagu tadi. Wanita itu menggeleng. "ANSWER ME!!" bentak pria itu, membuat wanita itu ketakutan.

Wanita itu membuka mulutnya, memaksakan tenggorokannya yang terluka parah untuk berteriak. "HEEEEEEELLLP!!!!! HELP ME!!!!"

Pria itu menyeringai. "Boo… wrong answer." Wanita itu terbelalak, air mata mengalir deras. "As you punishment…" Dia menjilat pisaunya. "…pull your eyes."

Hal berikutnya yang terdengar hanyalah suara jeritan pilu wanita itu dan tawa jahat seorang pria yang menggema di seluruh gedung.

**TBC...**

**A/N : **

Malaikat Light : Ada lagi nih chapter ngaco...

Author : Kalau kau cuma datang untuk mengeluh pergi sana. Siapa, ya, yang tadi menangis merengek-rengek di pelukan L?

Malaikat Light : (blushing) I-itu, kan, gara-gara elo!! Elo yang nulis naskahnya!

Author : (cuek) Di bawah ini adalah jawaban review anda sekalian.

-

To CCloveRuki : Thank you very much.

Malaikat Light : (blushing hard) DIEM LU!!

Iblis Kira : (tau-tau nongol. Snicker)

Malaikat Light : (death glare + DN) Apa loe ketawa-ketawa?

Iblis Kira : (mundur) Chill man...

-

To Death Angel : Thanx.

Malaikat Light : (mual) Jadi ini kasusnya?! Ugh...!!

Iblis Kira : (ngacungin jari tengah) F*ck you too!

-

To Hitsugaya Kuroyuki : Terima kasih.

Iblis Kira : (thumbs down)

Author : (bows) thank you very much.

-

To Ichimaru Akito : Sankyuu.

Iblis Kira : Siapa Beyond?

Author : Kira-nya si L.

Iblis Kira : WTF?

-

To Inisial D : Terima kasih banyak.

Author : (bows) Ya, saya akan berusaha terus update, walau saya tidak tahu akan berapa lama hiatus setiap chapternya.

Iblis Kira : Pemalas...

Author : Shut the f*ck up.

-

To MihaelChocolate : Thank you very much.

Author & Kira : (noleh ke Light) Light...

Malaikat Light : (tersentak) A-apa?!

Author & Kira : (memutar bola mata) Nandemonai...

Malaikat Light : ???????

-

To Hinaruto Youichi : Thanx a lot.

Author : Rasanya pernah lihat pen name ini. Di mana, ya?

Iblis Kira : Perasaan aja kale...

Author : Kale...

-

To Hatakari Hitaraku : Arigato gozaimasu.

Iblis Kira : Ni orang udah sinting, joget sambil ngomong update.

Author : Jangan kasar.

Semua : (membaca review, langsung mundur menjauhi Hatakari)

Iblis Kira : Hentai...

Author : Pervert...

Malaikat Light : Mesum...

-

To kazuazul : Terima kasih atas review dan pujiannya.

Author : (noleh ke Light) Gimana caranya lu mandi waktu diborgol ma L?

Malaikat Light : (terdiam lama sebelum wajahnya merah dan berasap)

Iblis Kira : Apakah ini suatu pertanda?

-

To Li Chylee : Thank you so much.

Semua : (nyumbat kuping pakai earplug khusus buatan Watari)

Author : Yes, madam...

Malaikat Light : Lime? Jeruk nipis?

Iblis Kira : Emangnya badan elo mengandung jeruk nipis?

Malaikat Light : (menggeleng) Setahu gw kagak, tuh.

Author, Narator, en Readers : Telmi...

-

Author : (bows) Hatur nuhun ka sadayana geus maca ieu fic nu ancur-ancuran, ngabosenkeun, jeung goreng kos kieu. Hatur nuhun pisan.

Kira & Light : (menaikkan alis bingung) Bahasa apaan tuh?

Author : Hm? Kalian nggak tau? Kalian, kan, jenius.

Kira & Light : Baru denger.

Author : Tanya saja ke readers, pasti mereka tahu. Oh dan... Please review if don't mind.

...

....

.....

With crimson camelia,

-

Scarlet Natsume.


	4. Memories

**Disclaimer : **_**Death Note isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**Tidak nyambung. OOC. Violence. Bloody-scene. Bahasa kasar. Etc. **_

* * *

**CHAPTER 03**

**MEMORIES**

* * *

"_Lawli-chan!!"_

_Seorang gadis belasan tahun __berambut hitam panjang menoleh ke arah asalnya suara. Dia tersenyum melihat dua anak laki-laki berlari mendekatinya. Buku yang dia baca, dia taruh di pangkuannya._

"_Yes, Tsuki?" tanyanya tersenyum._

_Anak laki-laki berambut cokelat cemberut. "I told you to not call me 'Tsuki'! I don't like it! It makes me feel like I'm a girl!"_

_Anak laki-laki berambut hitam di sampingnya mendengus mengejek. "Heh. You said that, but your attitude like so."_

_Si rambut cokelat langsung menuding marah. "You... you bas- mmmprhp!!!" Sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya, membuatnya tak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya._

"_There, there..." kata gadis remaja itu, tangannya masih menutup mulut anak berambut cokelat. "Don't quarrel. And, haven't you promise to not swear again, Night God?" _

_Si rambut cokelat menunduk malu. "Sorry, Lawli..."_

_Gadis itu tersenyum. "Now, that's okay." Dia menepuk kepala anak berambut cokelat itu. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah anak laki-laki berambut hitam. "And, you, Beyond. Stop teasing him. As friends, you must treat at each others well. Understand?"_

_Kedua anak laki-laki itu mengangguk menyesal. "Yes, sis..."_

_Senyum gadis itu semakin lebar, dia mengelus kepala kedua anak itu. "Good boys..." Dia memeluk lututnya, mengangkat tangannya untuk menggigiti jarinya. "Now explain, why did you make noises with called me so loud?" tanyanya._

_Anak berambut cokelat mengadah menatap wajah __putih pucat gadis di depannya. "Is that true? Are you really going to leave this place?" tanyanya, kekhawatiran terlihat di wajahnya._

_Gadis itu terdiam sesaat sebelum mengangguk. "Yes..."_

_Beyond terbelalak, begitu pun anak berambut cokelat di sebelahnya. "Why?! Can't you stay here with us?!" sahut Beyond terkejut, mata merahnya membara._

"_Both of you know well that I can't." Gadis itu tersenyum sedih, dia menarik kedua anak laki-laki tersebut ke dalam pelukannya. "Even so... I will never forget you... you two very important to me, Beyond, Night God."_

_Anak berambut cokelat menyurukkan kepalanya di lehernya. "I also will never forget you, Lawli-chan. So..." Dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk memegang pipi gadis tersebut, pandangan matanya serius. "__When we grow up... will you marry me?"_

_Mata gadis itu melebar, begitu pun mata anak laki-laki berambut hitam. "He-hey! That's not fair!! Propose her isn't included in our agreement!!" protes Beyond._

_Anak yang dipanggil 'Night God' menjulurkan lidahnya. "Fuck with that! Lawli is mine! Right..." Dia mencium bibir gadis itu, membuat orang yang bersangkutan dan anak di sampingnya semakin terbelalak. "...Lawli-chan?"_

_Beyond langsung menarik anak berambut cokelat itu menjauh dari 'sang korban'. "You __son of a bitch! Don't touch MY Lawli!!" bentaknya, lalu menarik leher gadis itu dan mencium bibirnya dengan keras. "She's mine! So fuck off!!"_

_Night God menatapnya marah. Alisnya menaut, tangannya terkepal. "Teme..."_

_Suara deheman menghentikan pertengkaran dua anak kecil yang bahkan masih belum cukup umur untuk melamar dan mengakui seseorang sebagai miliknya. Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah gadis yang menjadi bahan pertengkaran mereka._

_Lawliet menutup mata, helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya. Apa yang telah dia lakukan di masa lalu sehingga membuat dua lelaki bertengkar memperebutkannya? Terutama jika kedua lelaki yang dimaksud masih berumur di bawah sepuluh tahun. Dia bukan pedophile._

"_That's enough, kids." lerainya datar, dia menekan-nekan dahinya. "You twerps... Aren't you too young to propose someone? Moreover, you don't understand about it." Kedua bocah itu mau membantah, tetapi Lawliet menghentikannya. "And I'm not interested in children. I'm not a pedophile, you know." _

"_That's why I said that we'll get married when we grown!__ It's not matter again, right!" kata Night God. _

_Beyond mengangguk setuju. "Yes, he's right. And I'll do anything to get you, Lawli." Mata merahnya mengeluarkan tatapan menusuk._

_Kedua lelaki itu saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan kematian, sebelum menoleh lagi ke arah gadis yang lebih tua dari mereka itu dan berteriak._

"_I love you, Lawliet!! Marry me!!"_

* * *

Sepasang mata hitam kelam terbuka perlahan. Suara-suara dalam mimpinya masih terngiang di telinganya. Pandangannya menelusuri langit-langit seakan itu menarik untuk dilihat.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak memimpikan hal itu. Masa lalu di mana dia bahagia sebagai remaja, mengasuh dua anak paling brilian di Wammy's House.

Beyond...

Night God...

Mengapa dia memimpikan mereka lagi? Wajar jika hanya ada Beyond di mimpinya. Tetapi, kenapa Night God juga ada di mimpinya?

Terlebih lagi...

...kenapa – dari semua saat-saat yang dia habiskan bersama mereka – saat itu yang menghantui pikirannya?

Sesuatu yang hangat menyapu wajahnya. Dia bisa mendengar deru nafas di telinganya. Kedua mata hitam itu melirik perlahan, dan sesuatu yang dia lihat membuatnya sangat terkejut.

Light...

Wajahnya sangat dekat. L berusaha menjauh dari lelaki itu, tetapi sesuatu menahannya.

Dan dia menyadari bahwa kedua tangan Light memeluknya.

_Apa yang..._

L menunduk, matanya melebar ketika melihat tubuhnya yang telanjang di dalam selimut.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Bagaimana bisa dia telanja-

Bayangan-bayangan akan kejadian semalam terlintas di dalam pikirannya. Bibir lelaki itu yang melumat kasar bibirnya. Sentuhan-sentuhan hangat di tubuhnya. Kata-kata lembut yang keluar dari mulut Light. Dan sensasi luar biasa yang menjalar di dalam tubuhnya...

Ya, Tuhan...

Dia telah memberikan tubuhnya pada Light...

Telah mempersembahkan tubuhnya sendiri pada musuh di hadapannya...

...tanpa adanya perlawanan sedikit pun.

Dia benar-benar telah melanggar janjinya pada Watari...

Kenapa?! Apa dia sebegitu mabuknya sehingga dia bisa membiarkan Light menyentuhnya?!

Suara erangan membuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Mata Light berkedut sesaat sebelum kembali tenang dan nafasnya kembali datar. L menggeser lengan lelaki yang tertidur itu dari tubuhnya, perlahan bangkit dari ranjang, berhati-hati untuk tidak membangunkan Light.

Dia memungut pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai, segera memakai pakaiannya, pikirannya kacau. Light... Kira telah menyentuhnya, dan dia membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dia membiarkan tersangka utama melewati garis batas.

L berjalan keluar kamar menunduk, poni menutupi kedua matanya, menutup pintu dalam diam, meninggalkan Light tertidur sendiri di ranjangnya.

* * *

Bola mata merah mengamati keramaian yang lalu-lalang di depannya. Tulisan dan angka terlihat di atas kepala orang-orang yang lewat. Matanya kemudian menangkap sesuatu, seringaian licik terlihat di bibirnya. Dia bangkit berdiri, berjalan mengikuti seorang pria berpakaian santai keluar dari hotel.

Malam semakin larut. Semakin jauh berjalan, keramaian semakin berkurang, dan dia senang karena dengan begini semuanya menjadi lebih mudah. Dia dan pria incarannya masuk ke dalam wilayah lampu merah. Mengikuti pria itu masuk ke dalam sebuah gang kecil. Seringaiannya semakin lebar.

It's show time.

Dia mengeluarkan pisau dari lengan bajunya. Berlari secepat kilat, membekap mulut pria itu dari belakang, menusuk perutnya dan menariknya ke bawah hingga lukanya semakin lebar. Darah mengucur deras, usus terburai.

Tatapan horor menghiasi wajah pria itu, dan itu membuat sang pembunuh semakin senang. Dia menekan tubuh sang korban yang masih bisa memberontak di tanah kotor, menusuk tenggorokkannya, membuatnya tidak bisa bersuara.

Kekehan keluar dari mulut lelaki yang masih terhitung remaja itu. Cipratan darah di pipinya. "Kau tahu apa yang paling mengasyikan dan memacu adrenalin di dunia ini?" tanyanya, suaranya bernada dingin penuh kegilaan.

Pria itu tidak menjawab. Bukannya dia tidak mau menjawab, tetapi tidak bisa. Sang pembunuh itu menyeringai. "Oh, aku lupa. Kau tidak bisa bicara." Dia mengarahkan pisau itu ke wajah korbannya. "Kalau begitu, mulut ini tidak berguna lagi." Dia membuka paksa mulut pria itu, memasukkan pisau ke dalamnya, merobek dinding mulut. Tatapan ketakutan dan kesakitan tersirat di mata lebar pria itu.

Tangan pria itu perlahan terangkat, dengan tenaganya yang semakin lemah dia memukul pelipis sang pembunuh, membuatnya jatuh dari atas tubuh korban. Pembunuh itu terdiam, meludah darah sebelum menggosok darah yang mengalir di sisi bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Tatapan mata merah itu semakin membara.

"Brengsek." Dia beranjak berjalan mendekati korban yang tak berdaya itu, berdiri menjulang di sampingnya. "Tadinya aku ingin menikmati permainan kita, tapi terpaksa kuakhiri..." Seringaian sadis terlihat. "Karena kau telah membuatku marah."

Dia mengayunkan tangannya yang memegang pisau, mengarahkannya ke tangan yang tadi memukulnya. Darah menyembur bersamaan dengan terpotongnya anggota tubuh itu. dia beralih ke tangan satunya, lalu memotong kedua kakinya. Tawa gilanya teredam oleh suara keramaian kegiatan malam. Telinga ditebasnya. Mata dicongkel. Dada dicabik-cabik. Dan terakhir jantung, dia hadiahkan pada penguasa malam.

Angka di atas kepala korban berubah drastis sampai akhirnya menjadi nol.

Walau begitu, dia masih tidak puas.

Dia mengukir sesuatu di tubuh korbannya yang tercerai berai.

Pesan untuk sang terkasih.

* * *

Hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Itulah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Light Yagami saat ini.

Bukan hanya kepalanya terasa sangat menyakitkan saat dia bangun, tapi juga dia dijauhi oleh lelaki-yang-bukan-lelaki-yang-merupakan-detektif-terhebat-seluruh-dunia.

Dan itu bukan hanya perasaannya saja. Ayahnya, dan penyelidik lainnya juga menyadarinya.

Memangnya apa yang terjadi kemarin? Sampai-sampai L begitu marah hingga sangat dingin padanya.

Terakhir yang dia ingat adalah mereka menyanyikan lagu "Whiskey Lullaby". Lagu yang sering dimainkan oleh temannya dan 'entah-siapa-itu' teman L dulu.

Kelanjutannya? Dia tidak ingat.

Memang masih samar-samar dia ingat mereka membicarakan sesuatu. Entah apa itu dia tidak tahu. Dan sepertinya saat itu dia juga menangis – wajahnya langsung merah ketika teringat hal itu. Tapi, berikutnya buram. Tidak ingat sama sekali.

Bekerja sampai malam tanpa ada orang yang bisa diajak debat itu tidak asyik.

Karenanya Light merasa hari ini sangat menyebalkan.

Dia melirik wanita di sampingnya, pandangannya perlahan menelusuri borgol yang mengikat tangan mereka berdua.

Entah cuma perasaannya saja, atau memang rantai borgolnya lebih panjang dari sebelumnya?

Kesampingkan soal sepele itu, yang penting sekarang buat Ryuuzaki mau bicara dengannya.

Dia telah memantapkan hatinya. "Anu... Ryuuzaki."

Suara roda kursi bergeser terdengar.

"Hari ini selesai. Silahkan anda semua pulang. Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian."

L beranjak dari kursinya, menarik Light yang melongo, dan meninggalkan para penyelidik lainnya bingung.

Sepertinya akan membutuhkan kesabaran dan waktu yang lama bagi Light untuk membuat L bicara padanya lagi.

* * *

Walau teman-temannya menganggapnya bodoh, Matsuda tahu bahwa dia tidak bodoh. Karena itulah dia bisa menjadi penyelidik kepolisian. Dia hanya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membantu rekan-rekannya, karena dalam penyelidikan Kira ini ada dua orang jenius yang menanganinya. Dan sifatnya yang ceroboh telah membuat imejnya buruk di mata rekannya.

Dia tidak bodoh, tapi juga tidak sepintar L ataupun Light.

Tapi, jika berhubungan dengan kepribadian dan perasaan manusia, dia tahu dia berada di atas L dan Light.

Bukan maksudnya untuk menyombong, sih.

Dan kali ini pun dia merasakan adanya ketegangan yang terjadi antara dua mastermind penyelidikan ini.

Sepertinya Light sangat kebingungan dan kesal mengenai hal itu.

Juga tidak ingat.

Gambaran yang dia tonton di monitor semalam terlintas di kepalanya. Wajahnya berubah merah, sehingga ditatap aneh oleh orang-orang disekitarnya.

Hapus... hapus... hapus... jangan diingat lagi. Dia mengulangi kata-kata itu sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala, membuat orang disekitarnya semakin menatapnya aneh

Niatnya kemarin malam kembali ke ruang penyelidikan untuk mengambil berkas yang ketinggalan, malah menjadi menonton suatu skandal dari monitor yang terhubung dengan kamera di kamar... entah kamar siapa itu, sepertinya cuma kamar kosong.

Mungkin bagi kebanyakan orang itu sudah biasa (yah... pemikiran orang zaman sekarang), tapi kasusnya, yang melakukannya adalah Light dan L.

L.

Detektif antisosial itu.

Mungkin yang namanya alkohol itu benar-benar bisa mengubah seseorang, ya.

Ya... dia tahu mereka berdua mabuk ketika melakukan itu. Karena kalau tidak mabuk pastinya hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika Komandan Yagami melihat rekaman itu.

Mungkin beliau akan masuk rumah sakit lagi.

Dan Watari. Apa Watari melihatnya?

Tapi, yang membuatnya gelisah adalah...

Misa.

Bagaimana jika Misa mengetahui hal itu. Mungkin dia akan marah dan menangis.

Dia heran kenapa Light menjadikannya pacar, dia tahu bahwa anak komandannya itu tidak mencintainya.

Apa karena kasihan? Kalau begitu, tidak adil bagi Misa.

Aaaah...!!! Matsuda mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Mungkin lebih baik jika dia rahasiakan saja mengenai hal itu. Dengan begitu tidak akan ada korban jiwa.

Matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap seseorang yang tengah berjalan di taman yang akan dia lewati.

Ryuuzaki?

Kenapa dia ada di sini?

Dia berlari mendekati orang itu. Tangannya terangkat, siap untuk menepuk bahunya.

"Hei, Ry-!" sapaannya terhenti ketika orang itu berbalik. Tatapan mata merah yang tajam menyambutnya. Saat itulah instingnya berteriak.

Lari! Dia berbahaya!

Orang itu terdiam menatap Matsuda sesaat sebelum tersenyum. "Maaf, ada apa?"

Matsuda tersentak kembali ke dunia nyata. Dia menarik tangannya dari bahu orang itu. Saat itulah dia menyadari bahwa tubuh orang itu terlalu bidang, walau wajahnya agak mirip dengan L.

Dia tertawa gugup, menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ah... ma-maaf. Salah orang. Saya pikir anda Ryo, teman saya."

Ryo? Kenapa dia tidak bilang "Ryuuzaki"? Dalam hati dia bingung.

"Hm..."

Matsuda membungkuk. "Gomen."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Matsuda menegakkan tubuhnya setelah mendengar ucapan orang itu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya pergi." Matsuda berlari pergi. Dia berbalik, masih sambil berlari, mengangkat satu tangannya. "Sekali lagi, Maaf!!" teriaknya.

Dia berbalik lagi, dan berlari menuju ujung taman. Tapi, kali ini dia merasakan ketakutan yang teramat sangat karena bisikan samar dari lelaki itu.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Matsuda-kun."

Karena dia tidak pernah memberitahu namanya.

**TBC...**

**A/N : **

Author : (tepar dengan kepala di atas meja)

Malaikat Light : HELP!!! AUTHOR KO'IT!!!

Kira&Mello : SUMPE LO!!! (memeriksa Author. Sembah ke arah kiblat) SUJUD SYUKUR PADA SHINIGAMI!!!!

Semua : (sweatdrop)

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKAAAAA!!!!

Kira&Mello : (terbang sampai ke langit ketujuh karena serangan telak Baka Gun™)

Malaikat Light : A-apa itu tadi?

Author : (duduk, tangan memegang Baka Gun + death glare) Thanks, Imai. (Memberikan segepok uang pada Hotaru Imai©Gakuen Alice) Berandal itu memang harus dikirim ke Mars.

Hotaru : (stoic) No prob.

Author : (berdehem) Maaf atas gangguannya. Dan di bawah ini adalah jawaban dari review anda semua.

-

**To Death Angel** : Arigatou gozaimasu.

Matt : Wow... pereview pertama.

Author : Begitulah... lagu "Whiskey Lullaby" memang enak. Oh! Saya lupa menulisnya di disclaimer chapter sebelumnya. "Whiskey Lullaby" milik dan telah dicopyright Brad Paisley. Juga... mengenai siapa teman Light dan L yang menyanyikan lagu itu... bisa ditebak, kan?

-

**To Li Chylee** : Thanx a lot.

Malaikat Light : Hei!! Gw nggak pervert!! Si jahanam itu yang pervert!!

Author&Matt : (melirik Light) Terus, yang elo lakuin ke L antara chapter sekarang dan chapter sebelumnya itu bukan termasuk perbuatan pervert?

Malaikat Light : (speechless)

Author : Tidak apa-apa anda membayangkannya ini adegan yaoi. Saya tidak keberatan. Anda bebas membayangkan apa L itu lelaki atau perempuan.

Matt : Jelas aja kalo dia ngebayangin L itu cowok, emang aslinya gitu.

-

**To Hinaruto Youichi** : Thank you very much.

Author : Ya, ya. Akan saya rubah fic ini menjadi rate M di chapter depan karena menurut saya memang lebih mudah menulis adegan pembunuhan secara detail bila begitu. (BB smirk)

Matt&Light : (melirik Author) Dasar psycho...

-

**To kazuazul** : Terima kasih banyak.

Author : Yah... saya juga menyadari bahwa chapter tidak nyambung. Dan terima kasih atas pujian anda.

Matt : Sama sekali nggak nyangka banyak yang suka sama fic jadul gini.

Author : (panah nancep di kepala)

-

**To cassie-HAIKU** : Terima kasih.

Matt : (merokok, melirik Author yang sulking di pojokan) Kenapa dia?

Malaikat Light : (sweatdrop, ketawa garing) Ahaha... dia habis download dan membaca Chocotini Rendezvous.

Matt : Terus?

Malaikat Light : Dia syok berat karena memang adegannya agak nyerempet.

Matt : Hum...

-

**To Ichimaru Akito** : Thank you so much.

Matt : (melirik Light) Light...

Malaikat Light : A-apa?

Matt : Dia tanya apa maksud kata-kata "Kumohon... izinkan aku menyentuhmu... tolong peluk aku... singkirkan bekas-bekasnya dari tubuhku..." yang elo ucapin.

Malaikat Light : (mengangkat sebelah alis) Kapan aku bilang begitu?

Matt : Waktu lu mabuk kemarin.

Malaikat Light : He? Kapan?

-

**To Hana Hirogaru** : Sankyuu.

Malaikat Light : Siapa menyiksa siapa?

Matt : (stoic) L nyiksa elo.

Malaikat Light : Whut?

-

**To CCloveRuki** : Gracias.

Malaikat Light : (mengguncang bahu Author) Hei... ada pertanyaan tuh...

Author : Adegan itu tidak diperlihatkan karena rating fic ini masih T. Dan saya senang bila anda menyukainya.

-

**To Grey13** : Thanx.

Matt : Singkat, padat, dan jelas.

-

**To jyasumin-sama** : Thank you very much.

Malaikat Light : Siapa itu Ulquiorra?

Matt : (shrugged) Dunno.

-

**To MihaelChocolate** : Terima kasih.

Author : Tenang. Sebelum Kira melakukannya, Light yang embat duluan. (melirik Light yang blushing) Untuk anak-anak Wammy... saya baru munculkan dua di chapter ini dan mungkin akan bertambah seiring berlalunya waktu dan chapter. (ditabok Light dari belakang)

Malaikat Light : Balik lagi jadi Scarlet, gih! Nggak mood ngeliat lu, Noir.

Author : (Gaya cowok narsis) Gimana lu tau kalo ini gw?

Malaikat Light : Tampang lu bikin sumpek.

Author : (mata lebar) Gimana bisa lu bilang gitu?!! Wajah gw ini wajah yang nggak kalah cakep dari Athrun Zala en nggak kalah adorable dari si detektif panda, L!!

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!!

Author : (tepar)

Matt : (megang Baka Gun) Lumayan juga, nih.

-

Malaikat Light : (bows) Terima kasih telah membaca fic yang tidak ada apa-apanya ini. Author sangat menghargainya.

WUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

BRUK!! GEDUBRAK!!! SIIIIING!!!!!!!! BUUUUUM!!!!!!! BRAK!!!!!

Light&Matt : (terdiam terpaku menatap adegan jatuh Kira&Mello dari Mars yang melibatkan Author yang tepar di bumi. sweatdrop)

Hotaru&Mikan : (memegang spanduk bertuliskan "Please Review if don't mind")

...

....

.....

With crimson camelia,

-

Scarlet Natsume.


	5. Find Out

**Disclaimer : **_**Death Note isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**ooc. Tidak nyambung. Jelek dan tidak dimengerti. Chapter pendek. Tidak seru

* * *

**_

Terlihat sesosok tubuh yang telentang di atas dinginnya lantai beton, cairan kental berwarna merah menggenang dalam retakan-retakan beton, membentuk sepasang sayap kupu-kupu yang membentang dibawah tubuh langsing tersebut, seakan diatur sedemikian rupa untuk menggambarkan keindahan bagaikan ukiran relief, mengesampingkan berantakannya koyakan dari seonggok yang sudah nyaris tidak dikenali itu.

Para pejalan kaki yang melewatkan malam baik itu dengan berpesta, atau baru pulang dari kerja, maupun yang hanya sedang berjalan-jalan, menatap horor ke arah tubuh rapuh yang bagian-bagiannya tercecer, mengakhiri saat damai mereka dengan jeritan ketakutan.

Cahaya samar rembulan kini digantikan oleh silaunya lampu sorot milik kepolisian yang dipanggil oleh salah satu pejalan kaki. Kilatan dari lensa-lensa kamera menyerbu tanpa ampun. Tubuh itu semakin jelas terlihat. Cabikan mengenaskan yang seperti dilakukan oleh binatang buas menghiasi tubuh wanita muda itu. Mata cokelatnya membelalak kaku penuh kengerian dan ketakutan, ke arah permata malam. Payudaranya lenyap, robekan di perutnya sampai pertengahan selangkangannya. Jari-jari tangannya terpotong, tercecer di sekitar tubuh itu. Rambutnya tergerai bagaikan halo, tetapi terkesan angker karena ternodai darah.

Bila diperhatikan seksama, terlihat lehernya terpotong rapi, tidak terpisah dari tubuhnya karena kulit belakang lehernya masih menyambung. Sebelah kakinya memutir 180 derajat, sedangkan sebelahnya lagi sudah tidak berbentuk.

Kerumunan orang yang penasaran rela berdesakkan demi melihat pemandangan yang sangat mengenaskan itu, bunyi kamera bersahutan, para pejalan kaki malang yang menemukan tubuh itu menangis ngeri. Polisi memasang pita kuning, sembari berusaha menahan rasa mual yang melanda.

Mengesampingkan semua itu, seorang pria duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang berjarak lurus beberapa meter dari TKP, pandangannya menyapu kerumunan, tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Bahkan ketika salah seorang pejalan kaki yang – tidak beruntungnya – menemukan tubuh itu duduk di sampingnya, dia sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Mengerikan, ya?" kata pejalan kaki itu, membuat perhatian pria itu teralih.

Pejalan kaki yang adalah perempuan itu menghapus air matanya sambil tersenyum gugup, wajahnya masih memperlihatkan rasa syoknya. "Ah, maaf aku tidak sopan tiba-tiba mengajak bicara seperti ini, tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa." potong pria itu, tersenyum. "Aku mengerti orang-orang lebih memilih bicara dengan orang lain setelah melihat hal macam itu."

Gadis itu terdiam menatap pria disampingnya. Penampilan pria itu cukup aneh, memakai kaus berbahan tipis di awal musim dingin ini, juga memakai jeans, tidak memakai mantel atau apapun. Rambut hitam pria itu mengilat sedikit karena cahaya lampu taman. Walau samar, gadis itu mengamati wajah pria itu, wajahnya cukup tampan – seandainya tidak ada kantung mata.

Kedua alis gadis itu mengerut sedikit saat melihat mata pria itu. Warna mata yang sangat jarang dan bahkan tidak pernah ada, tetapi warna mata itu terlihat indah dibawah sinar, bagaikan ruby.

"Ada apa?" Pertanyaan dari pria itu mengejutkannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum, menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau turis, ya? Warna matamu baru pertama kali kulihat."

"Begitulah." jawab pria itu, tersenyum kecil. Membuat wajah gadis itu sedikit memerah.

"Ah... um... anu..." gagap gadis itu, melupakan rasa takutnya yang kini digantikan perasaan salah tingkah. "Ah! Kita belum berkenalan. Bodohnya aku." Dia menjitak ringan kepalanya sendiri. "Aku Sayu. Sayu Yagami. Siapa namamu? Kalau kau tidak keberatan memberitahu." kata gadis itu, tersenyum gugup sembari mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

Pria itu menyambut uluran tangan gadis disampingnya, senyumnya masih terlihat. Sepasang mata merahnya menyiratkan keramahan palsu. "Ryuuzaki. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

* * *

**CHAPTER 04**

**F****IND OUT

* * *

**

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku menemui Sayu?" bentak seorang lelaki beerambut cokelat kejinggaan.

Sepasang mata hitam kelam mmandang layar monitor tanpa ekspresi, jemarinya membungkus pegangan cangkir teh. "Karena kau masih menjadi tersangka, Kira."

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali aku bukan-"

"Kira? Ya, ya. Aku sudah mendengarnya puluhan kali." Nadanya terdengar tenang namun mengandung sarkasme. "Lagipula Yagami-san dan Matsuda-san menuju ke lokasi sekarang. Dan juga perlu kuingatkan, Yagami-kun, Yagami-chan hanya menemukan tubuh itu, jadi dia hanya akan dimintai kesaksiannya oleh polisi."

Tangan Light memijit-mijit dahinya. "Tetap saja, Ryuuzaki. Aku khawatir padanya. Dia melihatnya secara langsung. Sayu yang melihat bangkai tikus saja sudah hampir pingsan, sekarang malah melihat mayat manusia yang mati mengenaskan..."

L tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia terus menonton rekaman kamera yang dipasang di kamar Misa. Walau awalnya cukup menarik, tapi lama-kelamaan dia bosan juga melihat Misa yang kegiatannya hanya membaca majalah, menonton tv, dan kegiatan umum lainnya.

Suara pintu otomatis terbuka, mendapatkan perhatian kedua jenius itu. Mereka menoleh, melihat Matsuda masuk dengan membawa amplop cokelat tebal.

"Bagaimana Sayu, Matsuda-san?" tanya Light, khawatir.

Matsuda tersenyum letih, dia lalu menyerahkan amplop tersebut kepada L. "Sayu-chan sudah tidak apa-apa. Justru waktu aku dan komandan sampai di sana, Sayu-chan sangat tenang."

Jawaban dari Matsuda ini menimbulkan tanda tanya pada Light. "Tenang? Tidak mungkin dia bisa tenang setelah melihat mayat korban pembunuhan. Dia seharusnya syok berat."

Matsuda menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Justru itu, dia bilang dia memang syok, tapi setelah dia mengobrol dengan seseorang di sana, rasa syoknya hilang."

"Mengobrol?"

Polisi muda itu mengangguk.

"Kau tidak tahu, Yagami-kun? Mayoritas orang bisa melalui masa syok dengan selamat karena mengobrol." Suara rendah L terdengar dingin.

Light mengernyit mendengar nada suara L. "Aku tahu, tapi biasanya Sayu tidak bisa tenang jika orang yang diajak mengobrol itu bukan aku."

Kesunyian menyeruak.

Matsuda yang gelisah karena ketegangan terasa dalam kesunyian itu, memutuskan untuk memecahnya. "Anu... Ryuuzaki. Kau tadi tidak ke TKP, kan?" tanyanya, merasa gugup.

L mengangkat cangkirnya untuk minum. "Tidak."

"Kalau dia juga kesana, aku pasti sudah di samping Sayu." Dahi Light berkedut. "Dia tidak membiarkan aku pergi ke sana."

Matsuda menghela nafas. "Begitu..."

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Matsuda-san?" tanya Light, bingung.

Polisi itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ah... Sayu-chan bilang dia mengobrol dengan orang yang bernama Ryuuzaki."

Sebelah alis Light terangkat. "Banyak orang yang bernama 'Ryuuzaki' di Jepang ini."

Matsuda itu tertawa gugup. "Ahahaha... aku tahu, tapi gambaran yang Sayu-chan katakan soal orang itu mirip sekali dengan Ryuuzaki."

"Ha?"

"Ah! Pasti orang itu orang yang waktu itu!" seru Matsuda, dengan pose ala Conan.

Kedua alis Light menaut serius. "Orang yang mana?"

Cengiran di mulut Matsuda semakin lebar. "Er... itu, aku pernah bertemu dengan orang yang benar-benar mirip Ryuuzaki."

"Mirip Ryuuzaki? Sumpah?"

Matsuda mengangguk. "Yep! Lelaki itu benar-benar mirip dengan Ryuuzaki secara fisik kecuali dia memang benar laki-laki."

Sekarang Light terlihat tertarik.

"Yah... awalnya kupikir dia Ryuuzaki, aku bahkan hampir memanggilnya dengan nama itu, kalau bukan karena aku melihat warna matanya yang aneh." ujar polisi itu. "Warna matanya baru pertama kali kulihat, sepertinya dia turis asing."

L menatap bosan ke arah monitor, minum teh dengan tenang, tidak tertarik dengan ocehan Matsuda yang – menurutnya – tidak penting.

"Memang warna matanya apa?" tanya Light, merasa sangat tertarik. Tidak dia sangka bahwa ada orang yang mirip dengan wanita aneh disampingnya ini.

"Merah. Semerah darah."

Suara gelas pecah menyambut jawaban Matsuda. Polisi itu dan Light menoleh ke arah suara, mendapati pecahan cangkir yang dipegang L di lantai.

Mata L lebar, tangannya gemetar. Dia menenangkan dirinya, sebelum menoleh ke ara Matsuda. "Apa dia juga berpakaian sama seperti aku?" tanyanya, terdengar kalem walau dalam hati perasaan takut menyelimutinya.

Matsuda yang terkejut merasakan kegelisahan detektif ternama itu. "Kalau kuingat-ingat, dia memakai kaus tipis dan jeans sama sepertimu, tapi kausnya berwarna hitam." jawabnya, memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apapun.

"Begitu." L lalu menoleh kembali ke arah monitor. "Terima kasih, Matsuda-san."

Sekarang Light merasakan ada yang aneh dengan detektif yang biasanya tenang itu. "Memang kena-"

Suara borgol dilepas memotong ucapan Light. L menyerakan ujung borgol yang tadinya melingkari tangannya ke tangan Matsuda.

"Bawa Yagami-kun ke tempat Yagami-chan. Aku mempercayaimu mengawasinya." ucap L dingin.

Mata Matsuda dan Light melebar terkejut. "Kau mengizinkan dia menemui Sayu-chan?" seru Matsuda senang.

L tidak mengatakan apa-apa, wajahnya menghadap ke monitor.

"Terima kasih, Ryuuzaki!" seru Matsuda, sembari menarik Light pergi.

Mata Light masih menatap tak percaya dan curiga ke arah L, sampai mereka keluar dari ruangan.

Tubuh L tidak bergeming terhadap sunyinya ruangan penyelidikan, dia tetap duduk seperti biasa di kursinya. Suara dari speaker memecah keheningan, terdengar suara Watari yang menghubungi dari ruang pengintaian.

"Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan mereka pergi Ryuuzaki?" tanya Watari, terdengar lembut namun menyiratkan khawatir.

"Ya. Walau aku ragu terhadap Matsuda, tapi aku bisa mempercayai Yagami-san." Suara L terdengar pelan. "Kau juga mendengarnya, kan, Watari?"

Tidak ada suara apa-apa dari speaker untuk sesaat. "Ya."

Bibir L bergerak membentuk senyum, poni menutupi kedua matanya. "Dia masih hidup."

"Ya."

"Dia pasti datang untuk membunuhku."

"..."

"Dia pasti yang melakukan semua ini."

"Ryuuzaki..."

"Jangan, Watari." Suara L kini terdengar lirih. "Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu saat ini." Kedua tangannya memeluk lututnya semakin erat.

"...baiklah..."

"Watari, apa menurutmu aku ini aneh?"

"Tergantung apa yang bisa disebut aneh."

"Laki-laki itu pembunuh yang paling berbahaya, setingkat dengan Kira." Air mata kini mengalir di pipi detektif wanita itu. "Pasti aneh sekali, kan, bila aku merasa sangat senang saat mengetahui dia masih hidup." Ekspresi bahagia, frustasi, dan rasa takut benar-benar terlihat di wajahnya.

"L..."

"Watari, may I ask a favor to you?"

"...what is it, L?"

"Please... call me with my name... my real name..."

Kesunyian menyeruak sesaat.

"...Lawliet..."

Senyum frustasi yang dipenuhi air mata terlihat jelas. "Thank you, Mr. Quillish..."

* * *

"SAYU!"

Gadis berambut cokelat menoleh, matanya berbinar-binar melihat dua pria yang berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. "Onii-chan!" sahutnya, berlari memeluk lelaki berambut cokelat kejinggaan.

Light melepas pelukan, ekspresinya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang sangat. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sayu?"

Sayu menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa, nii-chan." Dia lalu menarik Light ke sofa. "Eh, eh, nii-chan! Aku tadi bertemu orang yang benar-benar menarik, lho!"

Soichiro, Matsuda, dan Machiko memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua sendiri.

Light tersenyum, merasa geli terhadap sikap kekanakan adiknya. "Oh, ya? Apa?"

"Tadi aku ketemu sama lelaki yang sepintar kakak!" seru gadis berambut cokelat itu, penuh semangat. "Aku benar-benar kaget! Nggak sangk ada orang yang jenius seperti kakak di dunia ini!"

"Kenapa malah kaget? Banyak orang jenius di dunia, bahkan ada yang lebih jenius dibanding aku." Light mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _'Yah... contohnya si L itu.'_

Sayu memonyongkan bibirnya. "Tapi, kejeniusan kakak itu benar-benar gila. Di Jepang ini saja tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kakak, kan?"

Light terkekeh. "Lalu? Apa lagi soal lelaki yang bisa membuat adikku kesengsem itu? Pasti dia cakep banget."

Wajah Sayu merona sedikit atas ucapan Light. "Aku nggak kesengsem!" serunya, cemberut. "Walau dia memang cukup cakep, sih..." gumamnya pelan.

Cengiran menggoda muncul di bibir Light. "Apa? Aku nggak dengar kalimat terakhir. Bisa ulangi?"

Wajah Sayu semakin merah. "Ah...! Sudah, deh! Pokoknya laki-laki itu benar-benar mirip dengan kakak!"

Alis Light terangkat. "Mirip bagaimana?"

"Nggak tahu juga, sih. Secara fisik beda banget, tapi ada sesuatu dari dia yang mirip banget sama kakak."

"Kecerdasannya mungkin?"

"Tadinya... tapi aku merasa ada lagi."

Light terdiam menatap Sayu, dia teringat lagi pembicaraan di ruang penyelidikan.

Apa yang membuat orang setenang dan sedingin L terlihat gelisah seperti itu? Apa itu orang yang diceritakan oleh Matsuda? Juga yang lebih penting lagi...

Light menghela nafas frustasi, sebelah tangannya menopang dahinya, merasa stres. Apa, sih, yang telah dirinya sendiri perbuat terhadap L sehingga detektif itu menjadi lebih dingin padanya lebih dari sebelumnya?

* * *

Dia bisa merasakan rasa kefrustasian dari para polisi di TKP. Senyuman tersungging di bibirnya sementara dia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Mereka tak akan pernah bisa menemukan petunjuk apapun. Dia mengatur pembunuhan itu dengan sangat sempurna, tanpa ada apapun jejak dari dirinya yang tertinggal kecuali sesuatu yang dia tinggalkan yang hanya L bisa mengerti.

Kesenangan kelam dan riang tumbuh dalam dirinya, dia menikmatinya dan merasakan gejolak penantian.

Dia menatap seorang lelaki yang dia kuntit dari TKP sebelumnya, merupakan aktor terkenal di negara ini, mata merahnya membaca tulisan di atas kepala orang itu, dan dia menyeringai, merasa beruntung.

Tidak dia sangka dia akan menemukan target lain dalam waktu yang singkat.

Dia mengamatinya. Aktor itu masih muda, lebih muda dari Lawli dan lebih tua darinya.

Lawliet...

Gadis yang menjadi miliknya.

Kekehan pelan keluar dari mulutnya. Bagaimana reaksi Lawli-nya saat mengetahui motif pembunuhan-pembunuhan ini? Dia benar-benar ingin melihatnya.

Dia menyeringai licik, menyelinap ke dalam kegelapan, bergerak seperti hewan buas yang menemukan mangsanya. Berjalan tanpa suara menuju punggung aktor yang tengah merokok santai itu.

Tidak ada orang yang menyadari ketika seorang laki-laki yang sebelumnya tengah berdiri bersandar di pagar jembatan lenyap, dan hanya meninggalkan puntung rokok yang jatuh ke lantai beton.

**TBC...**

**A/N :**

Malaikat Light : (melirik ke arah Author) (¬_¬) Setahun...

Author : (~_~)

Iblis Kira : (¬.¬) Bener, setahun...

Author : (~_~')

Mello : (¬o¬) Setahun hiatus... bukan hiatus namanya.

Author : (-.-') Maaf, deh! Saya tidak tahu bagaimana untuk melanjutkan fic ini, dan tanpa sadar sudah setahun fic ini hiatus.

Light, Kira, Mello : (rolled their eyes) Ngeles.

Author : (snapped) Saya tidak ngeles, itu memang fakta. Saya tidak punya bayangan lanjutan fic ini karena ketertarikan saya terhadap Death Note hilang, dan sekarang saya kembali tertarik pada DN. Makanya, m(_ _)m Mohon maaf bagi para pembaca yang setia menanti fic yang payah ini. Beribu-ribu minta maaf.

Trio keki : (Π_Π) Banyak alesan.

Author : (glare at trio keki) Satu kata lagi, saya akan membuat kalian semua menjadi budak sexnya Beyond-san.

Trio keki : (megap-megap horor)

Author : (bows like a butler) Di bawah ini adalah jawaban dari review anda sekalian.

###

**To Death Angel :**

Author : Terima kasih, Angie-san. Tapi, tumben kau yang pertama kali mereview. Biasanya reviewmu ada di urutan keempat atau kelima.

Matt : (shrugged) Lagi nganggur kali.

Author : Oh... Angie-san, tolong jangan beritahu siapa-siapa soal sahabatnya L dan Light itu. Dan saya sudah merubah ratingnya menjadi M.

###

**To Ryuuzu :**

Author : (bows) Thank you for your review and compliment. (berdiri) Untuk adegan M LightxL, saya membuatnya di story yang berbeda, silahkan dinikmati.

###

**To Sweet Lollipop :**

Author : (membaca review) (=_=') Err...

Matt : (ngerokok) Kenapa?

Author : (ngerebut rokok Matt) Semua review yang ini isinya menuntut spoiler. (bows at readers) Karena itu, maaf saya tidak bisa menjawabnya.

###

**To CcloveRuki :**

Matt : (sweatdrop) Doi?

Author : (sweatdrop) Erm... terima kasih atas reviewnya. Untuk adegan yang dilihat Matsuda-san, saya buat di fic baru. Silahkan dibaca, dan direview bila anda tidak keberatan.

###

**To Hinaruto Youichi :**

Author : (bows) Arigatou gozaimasu.

Matt : (asyik main PS) Cuma segitu, sih, nggak bikin ngilu. Gw pernah ngeliat yang lebih sadis lagi. (terbelalak melihat PS tau-tau mati)

Author : (megang steker PS, glare at Matt) Hemat.

Matt : (T_T)

###

**To Li Chylee :**

All : (baca review) (Π_Π) Dasar mesum...

Author : (komersil mode on) Lima ribu tidak cukup, manis. Yang bajakan saja harganya tujuh ribu. Juga terima kasih atas review anda.

###

**To jyasumin-sama :**

Mello : (~_o) Orang ini aneh.

Iblis Kira : Aneh.

Malaikat Light : (angguk2) Memang aneh.

Matt : Setuju.

Author : (sweatdrop) Tumben mereka sependapat... (menghadap reader) Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya.

###

**To Ichimaru Akito :**

Author : Thanks a lot for the review and support.

Malaikat Light : (noleh ke yang lain) (~_o) Emang gw ngelakuin apaan, sih? Kok, dia sampai ambek-ambekan gitu.

Others : (cuek bebek) Tauk, ya.

Malaikat Light : (~_~)

###

**To MiheaelChocolate :**

Iblis Kira : Ah, si Mih.

Mello : (smirk) Bener, si Mih review juga.

Matt : ...

Author : (~_o') Mie? Kalian lapar?

All : (^o^)/ Banget! Pesenin, dong!

Author : (^_^) Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, bagaimana jika saya mentraktir anda mie juga, Mihael-san?

###

**To Jeevas Revolution :**

Author : (bows) Terima kasih atas dukungan dan review anda.

Mello : (asyik makan mie ayam) No comment, dah. (noleh ke author) Hei, ni mie enak banget. Beli di mana?

Author : (stoic) Di deket kontrakan.

###

**To dei hatake :**

Author : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. Saya senang bila anda menyukai fic ini.

Mello : (rolled his eyes) Haha... as soon as possible... jangan minta author update ASAP, deh. Dia orangnya ngaret.

Author : (death glare)

###

**To Lawliet :**

Author : Terima kasih.

Malaikat Light : (~_o) Review paling singkat di chapter lalu.

###

**To amiillo :**

Iblis Kira : (ngelus2 kepala amiillo kayak ngelus kepala bocah) Iya, iya. Jangan nangis.

Author : ('^_^)a Ma-maaf, ya. Ini saya sudah update. Terima kasih telah mereview.

###

Author : (bows like a gentleman) Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview fic yang...

Mello : ...payah dan jelek ini.

Author : Saya sangat menghargai...

Iblis Kira : ...kenekatan anda...

Author : ...dalam membaca...

Matt : ...sampah tidak berguna ini.

Author : (death glare at trio licik)

Trio licik : (sok cuek)

Malaikat Light : (senyum malaikat super duper suci) Please review if don't mind.

Others : (horor-style) AAAAAARRRRGHHH! HOLY SMILEEEE! MY EYES BUUUUUURRRRRNEEEED!

Malaikat Light : (sweatdrop ke arah orang2 lebay) Bener-bener pada setan semua.

...

...

...

With crimson camelia, and DN on top,

#

Scarlet Natsume and DN crews.


	6. Movement

**Disclaimer : **_**Death Note isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**Manga spoiler. Tidak nyambung. Adegan – sedikit – psiko.

* * *

**_

L tidak terlalu mendengarkan petugas polisi yang berkeliaran di TKP. Mayat wanita itu sudah dibawa ambulans untuk diautopsi, yang tersisa dari tempat tergeletaknya mayat hanya garis selotip putih yang membentuk siluet tubuh yang menjadi tanda.

Detektif wanita itu tidak tertarik pada spekulasi para polisi itu. Sekarang dia tidak perlu menebak siapa monster yang telah membunuh seorang wanita dengan keji.

Ia sudah memiliki jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu.

Tangannya membenahi topi yang dia kenakan. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa berada di tempat ini. Seingat dia, demi menenangkan dirinya, dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari gedung penyelidikan dengan diantar Watari. Saat pria tua itu pergi ke bakery untuk membeli kue pesanan L, wanita detektif itu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan tanpa arah dengan pikiran dipenuhi dengan dua kasus yang telah membuatnya sakit kepala.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang sakit kepala, tadi pagi lebih parah lagi.

Dia terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kepala yang sakitnya minta ampun, seakan mau pecah, dan juga mual yang teramat sangat. Seperti dia terkena _hangover_ parah.

Tapi, dia tidak minum-minum semalam.

Kesampingkan soal yang tidak menarik itu, kembali ke masalah utama.

Dia melirik ke arah TKP. Setelah melihat pembunuhan terakhir, dia menjadi sangat yakin akan dugaannya, namun juga sedikit ragu. Pembunuhan-pembunuhan kali ini tidak memiliki kaitan antara satu dengan yang lainnya, berbeda dengan kasus Wara Ningyo. Nama-nama korban sangat biasa, tidak memiliki suatu kesamaan ataupun yang lainnya. Status pun berbeda. Semua pembunuhan ini terlihat seperti pembunuhan berantai biasa, tidak seperti pembunuhan oleh 'dia'. Akan tetapi, cara pembunuhan ini, dan juga ketidakadaan jejak di TKP, serta terlalu sedikitnya petunjuk, sangat mirip dengan MO-nya.

Dia menghela nafas pelan, kalau dia tidak memakai topi mungkin dia sudah mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi, dan dia sangat membencinya. Kasus ini, dan juga kasus Kira.

Kakinya melangkah kembali menuju mobil, ketika dia melihat Watari keluar dari bakery dengan membawa kantong belanja yang banyak. Masa bodo dengan semua itu, utamakan dulu para 'bocah-bocah manis'nya yang menunggu untuk memuaskan perutnya.

Dia tidak menyadari sepasang mata berwarna merah darah menatap ke arahnya, disusul kemudian seringaian licik penuh kesenangan tersungging di bibir orang itu.

* * *

**CHAPTER 05**

**MOVEMENT

* * *

**

"Hei, Ryuuzaki." panggil Light, sementara pandangannya masih terpaku pada monitor di hadapannya.

L menoleh ke arah lelaki itu, kursinya berputar seiring gerakannya.

Jemari Light sibuk mengklik _mouse_nya. "Aku tahu kau sedang tidak bersemangat dan juga tidak mau mendekatiku, tapi mau ke sini sebentar?" tanyanya.

Wanita itu tidak menjawab, dia menarik kursinya mendekat ke kursi Light.

"Lihat baik-baik." Light menunjuk ke arah monitor. "Menurun, kan? Sementara yang di sini, tumbuh dengan cepat."

L terdiam menatap apa yang ditunjuk Light, matanya perlahan melebar, sebelum menyeringai lebar. "Ya... Yagami-kun..." gumamnya, sembari menggigiti jarinya.

Light tersenyum melihat wajah senang L. "Bagaimana? Jadi sedikit bersemangat, kan?"

Seringaian L semakin lebar, dia bertopang pada bahu Light untuk melihat monitor lebih dekat. "Kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan Kira, berarti tujuan Kira yang ini bukan untuk menghukum para penjahat...?"

Light terdiam sesaat. "Ya, membunuh para penjahat itu cuma kamuflase. Kita bisa menebak dia membunuh orang demi keuntungannya sendiri..."

L menggigit ibu jarinya. "Dulu Yagami-kun pernah bilang 'Jika orang dewasa, dia pasti akan menggunakan kekuatan Kira untuk kepentingan pribadinya, untuk uang dan kesuksesan.' Sepertinya ucapan Yagami-kun tepat, ya..." L mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya. "Tapi kalau Kira dan Kira kedua masih ada, Kira yang ini mungkin bukan Kira yang ingin menghukum para penjahat..." Dia lalu tersenyum menantang. "Hebat sekali bisa menyelidiki sampai sini, ya."

"Ya." jawab Light, menghiraukan Matsuda yang menimpali, "Saya juga ikut membantu lho, Ryuuzaki."

"Ini berkat sistem yang bisa mengakses langsung ke lembaga pemerintah, lembaga intelijen, dan lembaga kepolisian di seluruh dunia." lanjut Light. "Jujur saja, sebelumnya aku sempat ragu apakah perlu melakukan ini. Awalnya aku mencoba membuktikan argumen yang mengatakan Kira ada di Jepang. Ternyata memang banyak penjahat di Jepang yang dibunuh. Dan ketika aku hubungkan itu dengan berita yang ada di Jepang, ternyata Kira memang ada di sini. Lalu kalau Kira bisa membunuh dengan serangan jantung, kupikir mungkin masih banyak lagi korban yang belum terdeteksi."

Jemari Light dengan cekatan mengetik di keyboard. "Lalu sekali lagi aku mencari data orang-orang bukan penjahat yang mati karena serangan jantung akhir-akhir ini. Kalau menggunakan sistem standar, akan butuh waktu lama. Tapi dengan sistem ini, ternyata bisa dilakukan dengan cepat."

L mengangguk menanggapi penjelasan Light.

"Sebenarnya aku bermaksud menyelidiki satu-persatu orang yang tewas dalam waktu lima bulan terakhir, tapi... di tengah jalan aku tertarik dengan ketiga orang ini. Kalau cuma dua, mungkin hal yang biasa, tapi ini tiga orang." Sebuah diagram muncul di layar monitor. "Roppei Tamiya, manager perencanaan dan pengembangan perusahaan Maruseki. Koji Aoi, wakil direktur sistem intregasi perusahaan Aoi. Takeyoshi Moriya, mantan kepala komisaris Grup Yotsuba. Tiga orang yang memiliki kedudukan penting di perusahaan terbesar di Jepang meninggal karena serangan jantung. Lalu aku menyelidiki lebih detil soal Maruseki, Aoi, dan Yotsuba." Dia menunjuk ke arah grafik yang muncul di bawah diagram. "Nilai saham Yotsuba meningkat drastis, sementara Maruseki dan Aoi menurun tajam."

L menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya. "Lalu, apakah Yagami-kun juga menyelidiki kematian yang ada di sekeliling perusahaan besar itu tidak terbatas pada serangan jantung saja...?"

Light mengangguk. "Ya, dan hasilnya..." Diagram panjang lainnya muncul. "Kematian yang bisa menguntungkan Yotsuba ada sebanyak ini... dalam waktu tiga bulan saja, ada 13 orang... sementara yang bisa menguntungkan perusahaan lain hanya satu atau dua orang saja. Selain ketiga orang tadi, ada juga yang tewas karena kecelakaan, sakit, dan bunuh diri, lalu ada dua orang yang dibunuh Kira karena terlibat kasus suap."

"Kalau dari tiga bulan lalu, itu berarti saat saya menyekap Yagami-kun. Setelah itu, pembunuhan berhenti sebentar kemudian muncul lagi... saya jadi curiga..." timpal L, tanpa sadar semakin mendekati Light.

"...benar..." jawab Light, merasa sedikit gugup saat menyadari jarak antara dirinya dan L sangat dekat. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya, berusaha bersikap normal. "Aku tidak percaya Kira mendukung perusahaan Yotsuba."

"Tapi kalau itu benar, berarti..." lanjut L.

Wanita detektif itu dan Light saling berpandangan. "Kira bisa membunuh orang tanpa harus membuat korban terkena serangan jantung!" ungkap mereka bersamaan.

* * *

Pertemuan antara para petinggi Yotsuba diadakan kembali. Mereka duduk di ruang rapat dimana mereka biasa mendiskusikan hal-hal rahasia ini, mengelilingi meja yang berbentuk pentagon.

Suara salah seorang yang menghadiri pertemuan bergema. "Benar-benar hebat ya, bisa langsung terlaksana setelah diputuskan dalam rapat ini." Ujarnya, kagum. "Benar-benar ide bagus, mengendalikan korban untuk melakukan penyuapan, lalu korban dibunuh oleh Kira."

"Ya, menarik sekali. Dengan begini tidak ada yang curiga."

"Itu karena kita berdelapan menggunakan kepintaran kita untuk memilih orang-orang yang menguntungkan kita secara tidak langsung. Tapi biarpun begitu, kita juga mengalami kerugian karena membunuh orang-orang dalam perusahaan kita juga."

"Sebenarnya lebih cepat membunuh satu-persatu pemimpin perusahaan kita, ya."

Suara tawa terdengar pelan.

"Keuntungan dan saham Yotsuba terus meningkat tanpa terlihat menyolok." kata Hatori, sedikit berkeringat dingin karena gugup.

"Ya, semua sesuai dengan perhitungan kita." tambah Ooi, dingin.

Hatori mengibaskan tangannya. "Tapi, masih ada satu yang mengganjal pikiranku. Soal kematian akibat serangan jantung ketiga orang ini..." Dia melihat ke arah kertas dokumen yang dipegangnya. "Waktu rapat kita memutuskan untuk membuat dua orang mati karena sakit dan satu orang karena kecelakaan, kan?"

Seorang pria berambut cokelat mengangguk setuju. "Benar. Kida, kau yang bertanggung jawab. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya.

Kida menggerakkan bahu. "Hal itu tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, kan?" jawabnya tenang. Dia lalu mengambil sebuah dokumen. "Pertama, soal mati karena kecelakaan yang seharusnya terjadi pada Tamiya. Dia suka mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi pada malam hari saat libur. Supaya kematiannya terlihat alami, keputusanya dalam rapat adalah 'mati karena mobil kesayangannya menabrak pembatas jalan saat menyetir di jalanan tepi pantai.' Tapi pada saat yang ditentukan, dia tidak berada di rumah, tapi diam-diam berada di Italia bersama seorang gadis. Kalau tidak disebut 'mobil kesayangan' dan ' jalanan tepi pantai', mungkin dia akan mati kecelakaan di Italia. Jadi, bisa dianggap permintaan kita tidak dapat diwujudkan."

Ooi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Dengan kata lain, jika permintaan tidak bisa diwujudkan, Kira akan membunuhnya dengan serangan jantung seperti yang dikatakan Mido?"

"Makanya minggu lalu sudah kubilang, kan? Kalau kita bilang 'mati karena kecelakaan' saja, dalam waktu singkat akan terjadi kecelakaan secara alami seperti yang sudah kita ketahui. Kita tinggal minta saja 'mati karena kecelakaan'." timpal Higuchi.

Mido melirik ke arah rekannya. "Mengenai 'mati karena sakit' yang hasilnya menjadi karena serangan jantung itu, karena kita memintanya 'kena kanker', bahkan detil sampai waktu kematiannya... orang yang sehat tidak mungkin mati mendadak karena kena kanker, kan?"

"Ya, tapi kalau kita hanya minta 'mati karena sakit', hasilnya pasti 'suatu saat nanti dia akan sakit lalu mati'. Begitu, kan?"

"Yah, tapi dalam tiga bulan ini hanya tiga orang. Untuk selanjutnya, kita tidak usah cemas ada korban selain penjahat yang mati karena serangan jantung lagi." tambah pria berambut hitam panjang. Pernyataan ini disambut anggukan. "Lagipula polisi pasti sudah kewalahan menghadapi para penjahat. Cuma Dewa yang bisa menghubungkan kematian ketiga orang itu dengan kita. Apalagi..." lanjutnya pelan. "Kita juga sudah menekan pihak kepolisian."

* * *

"Ini memang mencurigakan." ucap Aizawa, setelah membaca hasil print data. "Mereka orang-orang yang menjadi penghalang bagi Yotsuba..."

Matsuda menambahi. "Perusahaan besar memang sering melakukan pembunuhan diam-diam dengan cara membuatnya seperti kecelakaan, meracuni, dan lain-lain, ya."

Aizawa menaikkan sebelah alis. "Zaman kapan, tuh? Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi perusahaan yang melakukan itu, kan?"

"Tapi, Yotsuba melakukannya." L mengigit ibu jarinya. "Masalahnya, mereka memanfaatkan Kira atau tidak?"

Aizawa menatap L serius. "Ryuuzaki, kau curiga ini perbuatan Kira?"

"Dengan tiga orang yang tewas karena serangan jantung, kemungkinan itu pasti ada. Yah, tapi dugaan saya pernah meleset. Jadi, tidak bisa dijadikan pegangan lagi..." ujar L, santai.

Kesunyian menyeruak sesaat.

"Mungkinkah Yotsuba menyewa Kira dengan bayaran mahal?" tanya Aizawa tiba-tiba, dengan wajah benar-benar serius.

"Sangat mustahil." jawab L tegas, tanpa ekspresi.

"Kenapa?"

L memasang wajah serius yang sama. "Karena perusahaan itu menemukan Kira lebih dulu daripada saya. Jadi, itu mustahil."

Aizawa dan Matsuda langsung jatuh (anime-style). "Tadi kau bilang 'dugaan saya pernah meleset. Jadi tidak bisa dijadikan pegangan lagi.' tapi sekarang kepercayaanmu tinggi sekali... yang mana yang benar?" tanya Aizawa, dengan wajah dan tatapan yang aneh.

"Tadi saya hanya sedang ngambek sedikit."

Semuanya, bahkan Light yang duduk di samping L, langsung menatap curiga ke arah detektif terkenal itu.

Ekspresi L tidak berubah. "Tapi, tidak mungkin Kira bisa ditemukan orang biasa, meskipun dari perusahaan besar, dan meminjam kekuatannya demi perusahaan. Biasanya yang terjadi adalah orang yang menemukannya langsung dibunuh. Dugaan yang masih masuk akal adalah 'salah satu karyawan Yotsuba adalah Kira' atau 'Ada seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan Kira di dalam perusahaan Yotsuba'."

"Tapi, itu justru berarti Kira menjual dirinya pada perusahaan Yotsuba, kan?" tanya Aizawa. "Atau mungkin... dia butuh uang untuk aksi berikutnya?" tambahnya, tidak yakin.

"Kalau begitu, sih, Kira jadi kelihatan murahan dan sama sekali tidak keren, dong." sela Matsuda, polos.

Urat mencuat di dahi Aizawa. "Matsuda, jadi selama ini kau pikir Kira itu keren? Begitu?" bentaknya, membuat Matsuda mundur.

"Ah... bukan begitu... maksudku... maaf!" seru Matsuda, panik.

Aizawa membenahi duduknya, menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Tapi entah ada hubungannya dengan Kira atau tidak, tidak ada salahnya untuk diselidiki." Kedua alisnya mengerut. "Hanya saja, berbahaya juga membuat masalah dengan perusahaan besar seperti itu."

"Watari tahu banyak mengenai dunia keuangan dan kenal beberapa orang penting." sela L, mendapatkan perhatian semuanya. "Tapi kalau ini ada kaitannya dengan Kira, terlalu berbahaya kalau membiarkan dia menyelidikinya sendiri." lanjutnya.

Light menoleh ke arah L, bingung. "Watari itu siapa, Ryuuzaki?"

L menunjuk ke arah monitor komputer. "Orang yang suaranya kadang-kadang muncul di komputer yang Yagami-kun sangka sebagai L lain."

"Oh, itu, ya...?" gumam Light, mengerti.

Suara gemerisik terdengar dari speaker, disusul kemudian panggilan nama palsu L.

"Ryuuzaki..."

L menoleh ke arah monitor. "Apa, Watari?"

"Kalau mengenai penyelidikan Yotsuba secara langsung, kupikir kau bisa melakukannya."

Semuanya – kecuali L – terkesiap kaget.

"Apa maksudmu, Watari?" tanya L, mengigit telunjuknya.

"Ada undangan dari Yotsuba kepada Danuve."

Aizawa dan Light sontak berdiri karena terkejut. "Danuve? Danuve yang itu?" seru Aizawa.

Mata Light lebar. "Danuve... detektif wanita terkenal yang katanya ada di dua tingkat setelah L itu?" tanyanya, kaget. "Untuk apa?"

Matsuda menoleh ke arah Light dan Aizawa dengan wajah bingung.

L terdiam sesaat, tangannya meraih mic. "Jelaskan."

"Mereka mengundang Danuve ke pesta perusahaan Yotsuba dalam rangka ulang tahun perusahaan, yang diadakan lima hari kedepan." Watari terhenti sesaat. "Tapi sepertinya, mereka juga ingin membicarakan 'bisnis'."

Kedua alis L mengerut serius. Dia menggigit ibu jarinya, menandakan bahwa dia sedang berpikir.

"Baiklah." ucap L, setelah beberapa lama. "Sampaikan pada mereka bahwa Danuve menerima undangan tersebut."

Light, Aizawa, dan Matsuda serentak menoleh ke arah L.

"Mengerti, Ryuuzaki." jawab Watari, sebelum kontak terputus.

Detektif wanita itu menghela nafas sangat pelan, dia menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkirnya, dan meminumnya setelah menambahkan beberapa kotak gula.

Light menatap L serius. "L, jangan-jangan kau..."

L melirik sekilas ke arah Light, sebelum pandangannya kembali ke monitor. "Ya, Danuve itu saya."

Mata Aizawa dan Matsuda membulat. "Benarkah?" seru mereka berdua.

L tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. "Benar, dan hanya itu yang bisa saya katakan. Juga, tolong rahasiakan."

* * *

Dia bersenandung tanpa lirik, mengoleskan selai ke roti dengan pisau miliknya – bekas pembunuhan lalu – yang sudah dicuci bersih. Suara musik mengalun dari sebuah stereo yang digunakan oleh anak-anak geng yang sedang nongkrong di dekat sana. Cahaya matahari menyusup masuk dari sebuah ventilasi kecil, menerangi dengan samar seorang pria muda yang duduk membungkuk lemas di atas kursi dengan tubuhnya terikat oleh rantai.

Darah mengalir dari sisi kepala dan leher pria itu, menetes pelan menuju lantai beton yang kotor. Dia tidak peduli, dan terus sibuk mengoleskan selai kesukaannya ke atas roti yang adalah makan siangnya.

Suara erangan pelan dari pria itu mendapat perhatiannya. Dia menghentikan kegiatannya, diam mengamati korbannya dari dalam kegelapan, melihat sepasang kelopak mata yang lebam itu terbuka sedikit.

Pria itu mengernyit, merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat, dan juga karena sinar matahari yang menyilaukannya.

Dia melihat 'mangsa'nya mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Seringaian muncul di bibirnya ketika mata pria itu terbelalak penuh rasa kaget dan ketakutan.

"Kau...!" sahut pria itu, atau setidaknya mencoba menyahut, karena suara yang terdengar sangat pelan dan serak. Tenggorokannya kering dan sakit.

Mata merah darah itu memandang dengan tatapan tertarik ke arah korbannya yang sedang memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri, sembari mengigit rotinya.

Pria itu terduduk lemas lagi, nafasnya berat karena lelah dan sakit, matanya menatap penuh dendam ke arah seorang yang tengah mengamatinya di dalam kegelapan di hadapannya.

"Santai saja, bro." Dia menyeringai senang, menonton pria itu masih memberontak – walau hal itu sia-sia. "Haben Sie keine Eile an nichts - jangan terburu-buru dalam apapun - kau sendiri yang mengajarkan hal itu, kan."

Dada pria itu naik-turun dengan cepat. "Benar dugaanku kau masih hidup. Aku sudah curiga ketika melihat kasus-kasus pembunuhan brutal itu!" bentaknya, tersengal-sengal.

Dia memasang wajah terkejut yang palsu. "Ow... begitukah?" tanyanya, pura-pura kaget. "Aku heran kenapa kau tidak melaporkanku ke polisi." lanjutnya sarkastik.

Pria itu tidak menjawab.

Senyuman licik tersungging di bibir 'sang predator'. "Oh... aku lupa. Mereka tak akan mempercayai apapun yang kau katakan karena pada 'kenyataan'nya aku sudah..." Mata merahnya semakin membara. "...mati?"

Suara gemeretak gigi terdengar dari pria itu.

Dia terkekeh pelan, sebelum menjadi tawa yang keras. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng pelan, seperti seorang ibu yang lelah menyaksikan kenakalan anaknya. "Ck, ck, ck. Dawn... kau benar-benar di luar dugaan."

Mata pria itu melebar, mulutnya menganga, sontak berdiri karena kaget – walau setengah berhasil karena tubuhnya masih terikat rantai. "Bagaimana kau-?"

Tangannya menopang kepalanya, senyuman liciknya berubah menjadi seduktif. "Aku anak iblis, ingat?" Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk ke pelipisnya sendiri.

"Bastard..." umpat pria itu, geram.

Dia mengibaskan tangannya. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa orangtuaku, jadi aku tidak tahu apa aku ini anak haram atau bukan."

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua?" tanya pria itu, marah.

Dia menelengkan kepala, tampang polos menghiasi wajahnya. "Kenapa?" ucapnya, sebelum tawa keluar. "Kyahahaha! Kenapa, kau bilang? Apa otakmu berkarat gara-gara pekerjaan modelmu yang bodoh itu, atau kau memang benar-benar tolol?" Dia menggelengkan kepala, telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya. "Dawn... Dawn... bego sekali kau."

Pria yang dipanggil 'Dawn' itu merasakan pipinya memanas, baik karena malu dan marah.

Mata semerah darah itu mendelik tajam dari sela-sela jari. Dia berjalan mendekati pria yang bergidik ngeri itu. Sebelah tangannya yang lain bermain-main dengan pisau. "Tidak ada kata 'kenapa' ketika membunuh orang." desisnya kejam, dengan tubuh membungkuk ke arah Dawn.

Dia lalu menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. "Oh... tapi, tunggu. Aku sekarang ingat kalau perbuatanku kali ini ada kata 'kenapa'." Dia lalu tersenyum ceria. "Tapi, jangan dipikirkan." Senyuman itu dengan sangat cepat berubah menjadi cengiran yang kejam. Pisau yang dipegangnya menusuk dalam dada pria itu, menggurat kulit dan dagingnya sehingga terlihat sedikit tulang rusuknya. Dia mendengus kejam seiring jeritan sakit yang keluar dari mulut korbannya.

"Serius, hanya seperti ini saja kau sudah menjerit seperti babi disembelih." dengusnya kecewa. Dia lalu menjambak rambut cokelat pria itu. "Ini bahkan tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang kau sebabkan pada'nya'." geramnya, penuh kemarahan.

Mulut Dawn megap-megap ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun suaranya sama sekali tidak keluar.

"Oh, jangan mengira aku tidak tahu." desisnya, dia tancapkan pisaunya semakin dalam, membuat korbannya semakin menjerit sakit. "Aku tahu kau mencampurkan sesuatu ke dalam minumanku secara berulang kali, sehingga aku bisa kalian kendalikan dan ikut dalam skema kalian."

Matanya melebar sedikit ketika Dawn meludahi pipinya.

"Jadi kau ingin aku minta maaf padamu, begitu?" Dawn terkekeh. "Jangan buat aku tertawa! Kau pikir Back up sepertimu patut menerima maaf?"

Tawanya terhenti ketika dia melihat sepasang mata merah itu menerawang kosong. Dia tahu arti tatapan itu. Dia pernah melihatnya delapan tahun lalu, tatapan tenang binatang buas.

Tangan yang memegang pisau berlumuran darah itu bergetar hebat, namun beberapa saat kemudian berkurang dan akhirnya tenang. Sebelah tangannya yang lain menyisir rambutnya sendiri yang berwarna hitam kelam. Tatapan menerawang kosong itu kembali kilatannya, tetapi masih sangat jauh dari kata 'tidak berbahaya'.

"Kau tahu..." mulainya, dingin. "Sebenarnya umurmu masih panjang, dan aku bisa langsung membuatnya menjadi nol jika aku mau, tapi..." Geraman seperti serigala terdengar. "...untung saja bagimu bahwa aku belum bisa membunuhmu saat ini."

Hati Dawn sedikit lega mendengar hal itu.

"Walau begitu..." lanjutnya. Dia lalu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap rendah ke arah korbannya. Senyuman licik dan sangat kejam terlihat. "Itu bukan berarti kita tidak bisa bermain."

Mata pria itu membulat ngeri.

"Tenang saja, kau tak akan pernah bosan."

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi di sana, suara jeritan itu sama sekali tidak terdengar, teredam oleh kencangnya suara-suara lagu underground yang memekakkan telinga.

**TBC...**

**A/N :**

Author (Noir) : (banzai mode) YEAH! UPDATE! \(=A=)/

Malaikat Light : (sunny smile) Selamat.

Iblis Kira : (~_o) Tumben update.

Mello&Matt : (angguk2) Hm, hm. Tumben banget.

Author (Noir) : (shrugged) Hm... tauk juga, sih. Rasanya pengen update yg ini.

Iblis Kira : (baca fic) (~_o) Chapter yang ini amburadul. Awal-awal sebelum subjudul udah bagus, tapi ujung-ujungnya berantakan.

Author (Noir) : (^=^)\ Eh... abisnya chapter yang ini giliran bikinnya. Nggak tahu kenapa, tapi DID kami kambuh. Setiap nulis beberapa paragraf, pasti berubah ke kepribadian lain. Yang bagian awal, Scarlet-sama yang nulis. Terus abis judul, Midnight yang keluar, jadi dia yang ngelanjutin. Dia baru nulis beberapa paragraf, Lumi keluar. Abis itu, gw keluar. En terakhir pas lagi di adegan psiko, si kakek Shin keluar. (didepak masuk balik ke alam sadar)

Author (Shin) : (vein popped) Jangan panggil gw kakek, bocah tengik.

Malaikat Light : (sok polos) Eh, tuh orang ngomong sendiri kayak orgil.

Author (Shin) : (jewer Light sekerasnya) Lu pengen gw umpanin ke abah Zork?

Malaikat Light : (horror style) NOOOOOOO! GW NGGAK MAU DIJADIIN SELIR MAKHLUK LAKNAT ITU! (kabur secepat kilat)

Author (Shin) : (sweatdrop) Siapa yang bilang bakal dijadiin selir.

Iblis Kira : (bosen mode on) Si Light akhir-akhir ini sering mimpi dijadiin selir kelimapuluhnya Zork. Wajar aja dia kayak gitu.

Author (Shin) : (~_o) What in the f*cking earth he dreamed that?

Iblis Kira : (shrugged) Dunno. Lagi kesengsem sama Zork kali. (ditimpuk pakai gada yang entah muncul dari mana. tepar)

Author (Lumiere) : (bows) (^v^)p Dibawah ini jawaban review para readers! Silahkan dibaca kalau mau!

Mello : (OoO) Yaelah... berubah lagi dia. (gigit cokelat) Cepet banget.

Author (Lumiere) : ('^_^)\ Ehehehe... Lumi nggak tahu kenapa kepribadiannya bisa cepet berubah.

###

**To cakeberry :**

Author (Lumiere) : (glomps Toph) Kyaaaa! Toph-chan review! Makasih banget! Pake dipuji segala lagi!

Matt : (ngeluarin rokok) Dia kelewat cheerful hari ini. (Mendelik tajam ke Mello) Mel, lu ngasih dia cokelat, ya?

Mello : (O_o) Weits! Main tuduh aja!

Malaikat Light (ngintip dari balik tembok) : (glare at Toph) Enak aja lu sebut gw psiko! (nunjuk Kira) Noh yang psiko!

Iblis Kira : (masa bodo)

All : (natap aneh ke Kira) _'Tumben itu orang anteng banget, biasanya suka nyari gara-gara.'_ (sweatdrop)

###

**To amiillo :**

Author (Lumiere) : Eh? Pendatang baru, ya? (^o^)/ Halo!

Malaikat Light : Bukan, Lumi-chan, dia bukan pendatang baru. Dia juga mereview di dua chapter lalu.

Author (Lumiere) : (polos) Eh? Bukan, ya? \(^o^)/ Biarpun gitu, halo! Makasih sudah mau review!

Iblis Kira : (tenang) Jangan mengharapkan author update cepat.

SIIIIIIIIIIIII...ING~!

All : (horor style)

Mello : (nyengkeram kerah Light. Bisik-bisik) Light Yagami! Siapa orang yang mirip sama Kira itu? (nunjuk Kira sambil goyang2in badan Light)

Malaikat Light : (A) A-aku nggak tahu~!

Author (Lumiere) : (TAT) Lu-Lumi jadi takut, nih...!

Matt : Jangan-jangan elo tadi nimpuk kepalanya terlalu kenceng!

Malaikat Light : (xox)!

Iblis Kira : (mendengus pelan. Cuek bebek)

###

**To Jj :**

All : (sweatdrop at Jj)

Mello : Dia baru selesai baca en baru review, udah nanyain kapan update chapter 6... (sweatdrop berat)

Author : (fidgeted) A-anu... itu... fic-nya sekarang udah update...

All : (terdiam natap author) ...

Mello : (ngacak-ngacak rambut author pake tatapan ala preman) Sekarang lu jadi siapa, hm?

Malaikat Light : (nampik tangan Mello) Mello! Jangan kasar! (langsung meluk Author yang udah mau nangis) Cep, cep, cep... jangan nangis, Fuuka-chan. Kak Light sudah marahin monster Mello jahat itu.

Mello : HEI!

Matt : (ngelus2 dagu sambil mengamati author) Hm... menarik.

Malaikat Light : (ngelus kepala author penuh sayang) Nah, Fuuka-chan... bilang terima kasih sama Jj-san.

Author (Fuuka) : (malu-malu) Um... Te-terima kasih... (blushing) sudah... re-refiu...? (menelengkan kepala bingung)

Malaikat Light : (fangirl mode on) Kyaaa! Imuuuuuut! (meluk author sambil nyubit-nyubit pipi gemes)

Mello&Matt : (sweatdrop melihat Light yang ooc)

###

**To Vayne it's me :**

Author (Fuuka) : (child smile) Terima kasih cudah mau le-reviw!

Malaikat Light : Gemeeeeesss! (cuddle author)

Mello : (sarkastik) Ya, ya. Gw udah denger berkali-kali.

Matt : Kyaaaaaaa! Imuuuuut! (glomps author)

Mello : (OoO) (megap-megap ngeliat Matt yang ikutan cuddle) MATT! LU JUGA?

###

**To Death Angel :**

Author (Fuuka) : (sunny smile) KAK ANGIE! (glomps)

Malaikat Light : (bentak DA) SIAPA YANG LU SEBUT BEGO, BRENGSEK!

###

**To dei hatake :**

Iblis Kira : (bows like a gentleman) Saya mewakili author mengucapkan terima kasih atas review dan pujiannya. (charming smile)

Mello : (sweatdrop) Serius, deh. Nih orang siapa, sih? (noleh, ngeliat Matt, Light, n DA cuddle-in author. Makin sweatdrop)

###

**To Li Chylee :**

Mello : (~_o) Ya, elo emang mesum, kale.

Iblis Kira : (bows) Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Dan chapter ini sudah diupdate.

Mello : (terdiam natap Kira) ... (nepuk bahu Kira, mata merem serius) Kira.

Iblis Kira : (senyum sopan) Ya?

Mello : (T-T) Balik ke diri elo yang lama, gih! Gw ngeri, tau!

Iblis Kira : (menelengkan kepala) Apa maksud anda?

Mello : (TAT)

###

**To yukka-keehl :**

Iblis Kira : (kalem) Hei, Mello-san.

Mello : (TT-TT) (noleh ke Kira) Apa?

Iblis Kira : (nunjuk ke Yukka) Dia istrimu?

Mello : BUKAN! (~_0)

Iblis Kira : (o.o) Tapi, nama belakangnya-

Mello : GW MASIH BUJANG, BRENGSEK!

Iblis Kira : (mundur) Ok, ok. Chill, man.

Mello : P(=_=)9 AAAAARRRRGH! UDAH CUKUP!

Iblis Kira : (cuekin Mello. Bows at Yukka) Terima kasih sudah mereview.

###

**To eLmao Incester :**

Iblis Kira : (bows Sebastian style) Terima kasih sekali sudah mereview. (charming smile) Anda bisa memanggil author dengan sebutan "Author" atau bisa juga "Scarlet".

**###**

**To Kuroi Akuma :**

Iblis Kira : (cunning smile) Terima kasih banyak atas review dan pujiannya, my lady.

###

**To Arine Quartney13 :**

Iblis Kira : (^_^) Maaf, author saat ini sedang sibuk. Tapi, saya yakin bahwa dia senang dengan review anda. (bows) Terima kasih telah mau membaca fic ini.

###

**To Cielo Cygni Arietids Lulin :**

Iblis Kira : Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Dan maaf, kami tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan anda karena itu akan menjadi spoiler fic ini.

Author (Fuuka) : Tolooooong!

Iblis Kira : (noleh, ngeliat author yang udah mau nangis gara2 digemes2in) Ya, ampun. (geleng2 kepala. Narik author keluar dari 'neraka dunia'. Jitakin para 'pelaku')

Author : (hela nafas lega) Terima kasih, Kira-san.

Iblis Kira : (o_o) Scarlet-san?

Author (Scarlet) : (O.O) Sejak kapan kau memanggil saya dengan kata '-san'?

###

**To riri airi :**

Author (Scarlet) : Ah... erm... terima kasih banyak. (keringetan dingin melihat Kira yang bersikap sangat sopan) Anu... Ki...ra-san...?

Iblis Kira : (bows like Sebastian) Yes, my lord?

Author (Scarlet) : (sweatdrop berat) _'Ini orang kenapa?'_

###

**To CCloveRuki :**

Author (Scarlet) : (bows) Terima kasih banyak telah menjadi pereview reguler fic yang jelek ini.

Iblis Kira : (charming smile) Apa anda membutuhkan sesuatu, bocchan?

Author (Scarlet) : (horor style at Kira. Langsung siaga satu) Siapa kau, dan apa yang kau lakukan pada Kira yang asli, impostor?

Iblis Kira : (still smile) Saya tidak tahu apa maksud anda.

###

**To Sweet Vermouth :**

Iblis Kira : (cunning smile) Terima kasih sudah mereview.

###

**To Minamoto no Hikari Ai :**

Author (Scarlet) : Ah... terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. (glare at Kira) Dan kau, kembali ke karakter aslimu.

Iblis Kira : (bows) Yes, my lord.

Author (Scarlet) : (merinding)

###

**To name (?) :**

SIIIIIIIING~!

Malaikat Light : (~_o) Si L?

Mello : Anggun...? (~_-')

Iblis Kira : (-^-) Nggak nyambung banget.

Light&Mello : (terdiam natap Kira)

Iblis Kira : What?

Light&Mello : (glomps Kira) LU UDAH BALIK?

Iblis Kira : (OAO) GYAAAAAAAA! MINGGIR! GW NGGAK SUDI DITERKAM SAMA COWOK!

Author (Scarlet) : (kepala cenut-cenut) Berisik. (smile at reader) Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

###

**To icha22madhen :**

Author (Scarlet) : (bows) Terima kasih atas review anda.

###

**To ELLE HANA :**

Author (Scarlet) : (bows) Maaf, saya benar-benar minta maaf karena update telat. Saya berterima kasih sekali anda sudah mau membaca dan rela mereview fic ini.

###

**To Sarah Len :**

Author (Scarlet) : Terima kasih atas review dan pujian anda. Dan saya akui, fic ini memang berlanjut tidak nyambung. /('^_^)

###

Author (Scarlet) : (bows at readers) Terima kasih banyak telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan mereview fic yang jelek dan amburadul ini. Saya benar-benar sangat menghargainya. (terdiam) ... (~_o) Biasanya setiap saya bicara, pasti si trio keki mengganggu. (noleh)

Malaikat Light : (meluk Kira aka nyekek) (TTATT) HUWAAAAAAAAAAA! KIRA! I MISS U!

Mello : (mukul-mukulin dada Kira dgn pistol di tangan) (TTATT) HUWAAAAAAA! KIRA, LU BIKIN GW KUATIR!

Iblis Kira : (megap2 dgn muka ungu)

Author (Scarlet) : (sweatdrop)

Matt : (ngerokok santai) Please review if don't mind.

...

...

...

With crimson camelia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


	7. Companions

**Disclaimer : **_**Death Note isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**Manga spoiler. Membosankan. Tidak nyambung.

* * *

**_

L mengerang dalam hati. Dia menatap setumpuk berkas yang Watari letakkan di atas mejanya. Bibirnya mengerucut, merasa enggan dan ingin berpura-pura dia tidak melihatnya.

Watari hanya tersenyum melihat 'anak'nya yang bersikap seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek. Tangannya dengan cekatan menuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkir, dan menaruhnya di samping berkas-berkas itu.

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak mau menerima kasus lain sekarang, kan?" kata L, cemberut.

Senyum Watari semakin lebar, dia memotong cake sebelum menaruhnya di piring kecil. "Yang tidak ingin menerima kasus lain karena agar bisa fokus pada kasus Kira itu Detektif L, tapi Danuve dan yang lain tidak." ujarnya, memberikan piring cake dan garpu kepada L.

Pipi L semakin menggembung mendengar pernyataan yang sangat tepat itu.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya memilih kasus yang berkaitan dengan orang hilang. Bagimu ini hal mudah." tambah Watari, masih tersenyum.

L mentoal-toel berkas-berkas tersebut dengan garpu, seakan-akan benda yang tergeletak di depannya itu adalah benda berbahaya. Dia lalu menghela nafas kalah, tangannya membuka berkas-berkas itu dengan sangat, amat, lemas.

"Seharusnya aku bilang bukan hanya L yang tidak menerima kasus." gumam L, membaca berkas dengan wajah terpaksa.

"Hm? Kau bilang apa, L?" tanya Watari.

"Tidak ada, hanya bicara sendiri."

Benar kata Watari, dia bisa memecahkan kasus ini secepat dia memakan cake di piringnya. Kasus-kasus ini sangat mudah. Hanya dengan menghack dan mengkontak di sana-sini, kasus pun selesai.

'_Tunggu sebentar,'_ batin L tiba-tiba, tangannya berhenti membolak-balikkan halaman berkas. Dia membaca tulisan yang tercetak berulang-kali, seakan memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah lihat. Dia menelan ludah, kedua matanya melebar, tubuhnya yang menjadi tegang berkeringat dingin, saat dia merasa yakin.

Watari menyadari bahwa L berhenti bergerak. Dia berjalan mendekati wanita detektif itu, tangannya terjulur untuk memegang bahunya, namun terhenti ketika merasakan getaran dari tubuh L. Saat melihat wajah 'anak'nya yang pucat pasi itulah, insting orangtuanya muncul.

Dia segera menengadahkan kepala L, sebelah tangannya yang lain menopang tubuh yang basah itu. "L, Lawliet, tarik nafas... tenanglah."

Bagaikan diguyur air dingin, L tersentak dengan tersengal-sengal. Watari segera menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir, dan memberikannya pada detektif wanita itu.

"Watari." panggil L, setelah kesunyian panjang yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Apa, Ryuuzaki?" tanya Watari.

L menaruh cangkirnya di atas meja. Dia lalu memberikan berkas yang membuatnya syok tadi kepada Watari. Tatapan tenang dan dingin. "Tolong, cocokkan hasil dna para korban kasus 'itu' dengan orang-orang yang akan kusebutkan."

Watari terdiam sesaat, sebelum menerima berkas tersebut. "Baiklah, L."

* * *

**CHAPTER 06**

**COMPANIONS

* * *

**

"A... apa maksud anda, wakil kepala?" tanya Soichiro, terkejut. Suaranya bergema dalam kantor wakil kepala kepolisian yang sepi. "Penyelidikan kasus Kira dihentikan?"

"Para atasan yang memintanya, bukan aku. Tentu saja aku juga sudah menolaknya."ujar Kitamura berusaha tenang, jemarinya menaut di depan wajah.

"Ke-kenapa mereka meminta..." Keringat dingin mengalir di dahi Soichiro. "A-apakah mungkin mereka berpikir bahwa keamanan jadi bertambah baik dengan kehadiran Kira?"

Kitamura menutup matanya. " Tidak... bukan seperti itu... pihak kepolisisan tidak pernah berpikir begitu..."

Soichiro tersentak kaget. "... 'pihak kepolisian'...?" tanyanya. "Kalau begitu, siapa yang anda maksud para atasan itu?"

Kitamura terdiam, merasa bimbang apa harus menjawab pertanyaan bawahannya itu.

Mata Soichiro melebar, mengerti mengapa wakil kepala tidak menjawabnya. "Ja-jangan-jangan pemerintah...?" duganya, tidak yakin. "Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan politikus yang minggu lalu dibunuh oleh Kira karena kasus penyuapan...?"

Kitamura masih tidak menjawab.

Keringat dingin semakin banyak mengalir di wajah Soichiro. "Ja-jadi, pemerintah menekan kepolisian...?" tanyanya, curiga.

Kesunyian terus berlanjut sesaat, sebelum Kitamura memutuskan membuka mulutnya. "...Yagami... negeri ini dipegang oleh pemerintah... jika pemerintahan hancur, negeri ini juga akan hancur..."

"Pak! Kenapa anda jadi putus asa seperti ini?" sela Soichiro, tegas. Dia lalu menarik nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Tapi tetap saja ada yang aneh. Meskipun banyak politikus yang pantas dibunuh oleh Kira, seharusnya mereka justru meminta agar Kira ditangkap secepatnya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri..."

Tautan jemari Kitamura semakin erat. "Itu karena..." Keringat dingin membanjiri, dia menatap mata Soichiro. "Kira mengatakan tidak akan menyerang para politikus kalau polisi tidak mengejar Kira."

Rasa terkejut semakin melandanya. "...dia bilang begitu?" tanyanya, tidak percaya. Tanpa sadar, dia menggebrak meja di depannya. "Kira mengatakan itu kepada siapa?" tanyanya lagi, dengan nada suara tinggi.

"Soal itu aku juga tidak tahu!" balas Kitamura, dengan nada suara yang sama. "Yang jelas, Kira membunuh para politikus yang terlibat suap. Karena itu keberadaan Kira saat ini sangat penting..." Dia lalu memalingkan wajahnya, matanya kembali terpejam. "Sekarang, Kira bekerjasama dengan politikus."

"Bekerja sama?"

"Kira sangat menakutkan."

"Apa maksudnya 'bekerja sama'...?"

"Kira bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan uang dengan cara membunuh orang, kan...?" ucap Kitamura, alisnya menaut serius dan gugup. "Dia menyumbangkannya kepada pemerintah."

Soichiro tidak bisa merasa lebih terkejut lagi setelah mendengar hal itu.

Begitu...

"Ada orang yang menerima sumbangan dari Kira, ya...?" Soichiro memalingkan wajahnya, tidak percaya. "Tidak hanya menakut-nakuti akan membunuh, tapi juga mengontrol polisi dengan uang..."

Kesunyian menyeruak.

"Seperti inilah keadaannya... bahkan ada yang berpendapat Kira bisa menjadi senjata pamungkas Jepang." Kitamura memecah keheningan.

Kedua alis Soichiro menaut serius. "Lalu, soal 'polisi menggunakan seluruh kemampuannya untuk menangkap Kira' apakah akan terus diinformasikan?"

"...Ya..."

Soichiro mengernyit mendengar jawaban atasannya itu. "Berbohong kepada masyarakat... bahkan kepada seluruh dunia..." gumamnya, wajahnya mengeras. "Faktanya, tidak akan ada lagi polisi Jepang yang akan menyelidikinya..." Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. "Bagaimana kalau seandainya saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan penyelidikan?"

Kitamura terdiam sesaat. "Aku juga tidak akan memaksa kalian, yang telah memilih jalan melanjutkan penyelidikan dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa, untuk menghentikan penyelidikan..." Ucapannya terhenti. Dia lalu menatap serius ke arah Soichiro. "Tapi kalau memang masih ingin terus melanjutkannya, lakukanlah tugas rutin kalian sebagai polisi dan lakukanlah penyelidikan pribadi di luar jam kerja."

Alis Soichiro berkedut. "Dengan kata lain... kami..." Dia membalas tatapan Kitamura dengan keseriusan yang sama. "...tidak boleh lagi menyelidikinya bersama L."

"Ya..." jawab Kitamura setelah beberapa lama. "Kita sudah tidak bisa lagi mengizinkan komputer di kantor polisi terhubung dengan L, dan kalian tidak boleh lagi menghilang selama jam kerja. Sangat wajar bila polisi bekerja di bawah kebijakan kepolisian, bukan?" lanjutnya.

"...Bagaimana jika kami masih tetap meneruskan penyelidikan bersama L?"

Kitamura terdiam, alisnya mengerut seakan menimbang-nimbang. "Kau memaksaku untuk mengatakannya...?"

"Saya mengerti." Soichiro berbalik, beranjak untuk pergi. "Permisi."

"Yagami, aku belum dengar keputusanmu!"

Komandan polisi itu terhenti, tangannya memegang gagang pintu. "Saya mengucapkan terima kasih untuk informasi yang berguna dalam penyelidikan kasus Kira." ucapnya untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu, meninggalkan Kitamura sendiri di ruangannya.

* * *

Jantungnya berdetak kencang, ia tak akan heran jika melihat jantungnya menembus tulang iga dan melompat keluar, setelah melihat – walau buram – wajah senang orang yang telah menyiksanya.

Di tengah kesadaran yang samar-samar, dia mendengar senandung yang didendangkan orang itu. Dia tidak bisa mengetahui liriknya dengan jelas, tetapi nada lagu itu membuatnya merinding.

Tidak, itu bukan lagu yang biasanya. Itu lagu baru.

Dia mengernyit ketika orang itu memetik gitarnya yang entah didapatkan dari mana. Tubuhnya terasa sangat ngilu seiring nada gitar dimainkan.

Ketakutan.

Itulah yang dia rasakan saat ini, ketakutan yang teramat sangat.

Walau orang itu tidak melakukan apapun padanya saat ini, tetap saja dia merasa takut.

Kini dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan teman-temannya yang menjadi korban.

Dan juga perasaan gadis itu.

Mengingat gadis itu...

Dia terkekeh pelan, merasa konyol terhadap dirinya sendiri. Kalau jadinya seperti ini, dia tak akan menghasut si back up itu untuk ikut dalam rencana mereka. Dia benar-benar salah perhitungan, akibatnya teman-temannya terbunuh dan dia sekarang disandera untuk disiksa sampai – entah kapan – dia mati.

Pikirannya terputus ketika dia mendengar suara kursi bergeser. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap tanpa ekspresi ke arah lelaki berambut hitam yang tengah menaruh gitarnya. Lelaki itu lalu menoleh ke arahnya, ekspresinya terlihat santai namun juga terkesan dingin.

Lelaki bermata merah itu tersenyum. "Sepertinya 'permainan' yang kita lakukan sebelumnya benar-benar menyenangkan, melihat kau masih bisa tertawa begitu." ujarnya, sembari melihat-lihat peralatan yang tercecer di lantai. "Dan kelihatannya kau sudah siap untuk melanjutkannya." Dia mengambil sebuah suntikkan berisi cairan berwarna ungu mencurigakan dari kantong celananya. "Aku membuat zat ini, tapi aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk mencobanya." lanjutnya, senyumnya berubah menjadi seringai buas.

Mata Dawn langsung melebar.

Nerakanya akan dimulai lagi.

* * *

L mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Kedua alisnya berkedut, keringat dingin perlahan membasahi dahinya. Dia mengernyit, merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat seperti sesuatu menghantam keras kepalanya. Dagunya tegang, giginya gemeretak sedikit karena menahan sakit, berusaha untuk tidak tanpa sengaja menggit lidahnya.

Light melirik khawatir ke arah detektif yang terborgol dengannya itu. Dia menepuk pelan bahu L, membuat wanita itu tersentak menoleh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ryuuzaki?" tanyanya, merasa kaget juga dengan sentakan itu.

Nafas L terdengar berat. "Saya tidak apa-apa, Yagami-kun." gumamnya pelan dan tenang.

Walau begitu dalam hati Light merasa tidak percaya, tatapannya terpaku sesaat ke arah tangan L yang sedikit gemetar. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi diurungkannya niat itu, memilih untuk kembali melihat ke arah monitor sementara dia tetap berdiri di samping L.

Matsuda melirik ke arah dua orang jenius di dekatnya. Dia bisa merasakan ketegangan di antara mereka berdua, walau tidak seintens sebelumnya. Dia lalu menoleh ketika dia mendengar suara pintu ruang penyelidikan terbuka, tersenyum melihat Soichiro masuk. "Komandan..." Dia mengerjap saat mengetahui ada orang lain yang mengikuti komandannya. "Oh, ada Mogi-san juga. Selamat siang!" sapanya, ceria. "Ada berita bagus. Berkat penyelidikan Light-kun dan saya, kecurigaan Grup Yotsuba mengadakan kontak dengan Kira semakin menebal, lho."

Soichiro tersentak kaget. "Benarkah?" tanyanya, kedua matanya melebar.

"I... iya." jawab Matsuda, sedikit gugup.

Sang komandan menepuk bahu Matsuda. "Mungkin memang mereka. Bagus..."

"Hah?" tanya Matsuda, bingung.

"Baru saja kudengar dari kepala kepolisian, Kira telah menyumbangkan uang kepada politikus.

Mata Aizawa melebar. "Kira menyuap...? Dengan memanfaatkan keuangan Yotsuba?"

"Itu informasi besar!" sela Matsuda, bersemangat. "Itu pasti saling berkaitan... pantas komandan bersemangat sekali."

"Jangan-jangan, itu berarti permintaan kita untuk merekrut sukarelawan polisi dari seluruh Jepang untuk kasus Kira ini disetujui?" tanya Aizawa, berharap.

"Justru sebaliknya." tukas Soichiro. "Bukannya menambah penyelidik, polisi malah bertekuk lutut kepada Kira."

Aizawa dan Matsuda terkesiap kaget. "APA?"

Light dan L terdiam mendengar pembicaraan itu.

Soichiro menoleh ke arah Mogi. "Aku sudah bicara kepada Mogi. Dia memutuskan tetap berada di sini." Dia kembali menatap Aizawa dan Matsuda. "Aizawa, Matsuda, kalau kalian masih ingin mengejar Kira bersamaku dan Mogi ayo sekarang kita berangkat ke kantor polisi untuk mengajukan surat pengunduran diri."

Ajakan Soichiro membuat kedua anak buahnya tersentak.

Alis Soichiro menaut serius. "Kalau masih menjadi polisi, kita tidak bisa terus mengejar Kira."

"Apa... maksud anda...?" tanya Aizawa, tidak tenang.

"Be-benar. Bukankah kita bisa mengejarnya karena kita polisi?" timpal Matsuda.

Kacamata Soichiro berkilat karena cahaya monitor. "Penjelasan yang mudah, tadi aku diperingatkan. 'Jika tetap meneruskan penyelidikan bersama L, akan dipecat'. Meskipun ada ancaman dari Kira, tapi itu adalah keputusan dari para atasan."

"Ka... karena itu, komandan benar-benar akan mengundurkan diri?" tanya Matsuda, berkeringat dingin.

"Ya. Dalam beberapa jam, aku sudah bukan komandan kalian lagi." soichiro membenahi kacamatanya. "Kalian punya kehidupan masing-masing. Pikirkanlah baik-baik sebelum memutuskannya. Yang dipertaruhkan sekarang bukan hanya nyawa kita sendiri."

"Benar. Khususnya bagi yang punya anak dan istri." tambah Matsuda polos, tidak menyadari perubahan mimik wajah Aizawa di belakangnya.

Kesunyian menyeruak, kebimbangan terasa di dalam ruangan. Matsuda dan Aizawa merenung untuk mencari keputusan, terutama Aizawa yang sepertinya paling tidak tenang.

Suara dari L mengejutkan mereka semua. "Menurut saya anda semua sebaiknya tetap menjadi polisi." sarannya, memunggungi para penyelidik. "Dari awal, saya sudah sendirian... karena takut dibunuh oleh Kira, sebagian besar polisi membalikkan punggungnya dan mengatakan tidak bisa membantu. Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada anda semua yang sudah membantu saya sampai di sini." Soichiro dan lainnya terdiam menatap punggung detektif itu. "Saya akan tetap melanjutkan penyelidikan, meskipun hanya sendirian. Lalu... suatu saat nanti... saya pasti akan mengunjungi anda semua di kantor polisi dengan membawa oleh-oleh kepala Kira."

Light menatap L dengan mata yang lebar. "Jangan mengatakan itu, Ryuuzaki." Dia mengangkat tangannya yang terborgol. "Selama masih ada aku, kau tidak akan sendirian. Lagipula masih ada perjanjian ini."

L menoleh ke arah lelaki di sampingnya. "Benar, kau harus menemani saya sampai Kira tertangkap. Tapi, sebaiknya yang lain kembali ke kantor polisi."

Soichiro maju selangkah, terpaku atas saran L. "Ryuuzaki, kau sendiri yang bilang kita butuh bantuan polisi untuk menyelidiki kasus ini."

"Benar, tapi itu hanya bisa dilakukan jika polisi tidak memutuskan hubungan dengan saya, menginginkan Kira ditangkap, dan tidak memenuhi permintaannya... seperti saat kejadian Sakura TV saat itu... bantuan dua atau tiga warga sipil tidak bisa disebut bantuan polisi." Dia mengambil buah ceri dari piringnya, dan memakannya. "Dan polisi sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menangkap Kira... jadi sudah cukup."

"Me-memang kami tidak bisa membantu apa-apa jika sudah tidak menjadi polisi lagi... tapi..." Soichiro berusaha menjelaskan. "Tapi , bagaimana dengan perasaan kami? Kami telah bersungguh-sungguh mempertaruhkan nyawa kami selama ini. Seharusnya kami punya hak untuk memutuskan apakah akan berhenti dari kepolisian untuk melanjutkan penyelidikan di sini, atau kembali ke kantor polisi dan berhenti menyelidiki kasus Kira."

L memandangi tangkai buah ceri dengan penuh ketertarikan, mengesampingkan kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. "...benar, kalau begitu silahkan anda yang memutuskan."

"Ta... tapi, komandan..." sela Aizawa. "Jujur saja, seandainya berhenti dari kepolisian, kita tidak punya pekerjaan lagi... kalaupun Kira bisa tertangkap, lantas bagaimana kehidupan kita nanti?" tanyanya, merasa ragu. "Seperti yang Matsuda katakan, saya dan komandan punya anak dan istri... saya tidak bisa mengorbankan mereka..."

"Nanti, ya...?" gumam Soichiro. "Aku belum memikirkannya... setelah berhasil menangkap Kira..." Dia lalu tersenyum lebar seakan mendapat tantangan menarik. "...mungkin aku akan mencari pekerjaan baru."

Ketiga penyelidik lainnya terdiam, merasa takjub dengan kepositifan komandan mereka.

"Sudah saya putuskan! Saya akan berhenti jadi polisi dan menangkap Kira bersama komandan dan yang lain!" seru Matsuda, penuh semangat.

Mata Aizawa terbelalak.

"Saya sudah susah payah membantu penyelidikan dan berhasil mencurigai Yotsuba, kan? Lagipula, sekarang saya menjadi manajer Misa-Misa, jadi tidak bisa dibilang pengangguran... haha... apalagi saya bisa masuk kepolisian karena koneksi. Sekarang itu sudah berakhir. Yah, meskipun ini akan membuat orangtua saya kecewa." lanjut Matsuda. "Lagipula, kalau kembali ke kantor polisi tanpa bisa menangkap Kira, rasanya jadi seperti pecundang..."

"Matsuda, hati-hati dengan ucapanmu!" bentak Soichiro.

Matsuda mengangkat alisnya bingung. Dia lalu berkeringat dingin ketika melihat Aizawa yang bimbang, mengerti kenapa komandannya membentaknya. "Ah... Aizawa-san..."

Aizawa menoleh ke arah L. "Ryuuzaki, kalau saya kembali ke kantor polisi, apa masih bisa membantumu di waktu senggang?" tanyanya.

"Tidak bisa." jawab L langsung. "Kalau sudah kembali ke kantor polisi, tolong jangan datang lagi ke sini. Karena saat ini, sebaiknya saya menganggap polisi adalah musuh."

"Tapi... baik di sini atau di kantor polisi, saya tidak akan membocorkan rahasia." Aizawa masih bersikeras. "Kalau kembali ke kantor polisi, pasti saya akan dianggap mata-mata L oleh orang-orang yang dulu pernah menjadi anggota penyelidik kasus Kira." Dia lalu mengusulkan sesuatu. "Bagaimana kalau begini, anggap saja kau mengirim orangmu untuk memata-matai gerakan polisi..."

L mengangkat cangkirnya. "Kalau sudah kembali ke kantor polisi, anda bebas untuk menangkap Kira sendirian atau patuh pada kebijakan kepolisian. Kalau ada hal yang ingin disampaikan, anda boleh menghubungi Yagami-san lewat telepon. Itu hak , informasi dari sini tidak akan kami berikan."

Aizawa langsung bungkam mendengarnya. "Ya... kau memang benar... informasi dari sini memang tidak boleh keluar... maaf, saya mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak..." ucapnya, merasa kalah.

Menangkap Kira dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa sebagai polisi memang tidak salah. Tapi kalau mengejar Kira sampai harus berhenti dari kepolisian dan membuat keluarga jadi sulit, saya tidak bisa menganggapnya benar." L sama sekali tidak bergeming. "Mati sebagai polisi adalah suatu kehormatan, tapi mati sebagai pengangguran adalah sia-sia."

Soichiro memutuskan ini saat yang tepat untuk menyela. "Ryuuzaki benar, Aizawa. Tidak ada yang akan menyalahkanmu jika kau berhenti sekarang."

"Benar, kami tidak akan menganggapmu pengkhianat." tambah Matsuda.

Aizawa mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Ta-tapi, komandan juga punya keluarga. Kenapa harus berhenti menjadi polisi...?"

Wajah Soichiro mengeras. "Aizawa, posisiku berbeda denganmu. Anakku dicurigai sebagai Kira. Aku dan anakku disekap juga gara-gara Kira. Harusnya kau juga paham bahwa aku tidak bisa mundur lagi..." ujarnya, serius. "Ini adalah egoku..."

"Terlebih lagi saya masih mencurigai Light-kun sebagai Kira, kan?" kata L, menambahi.

"Begitulah." respon Soichiro. "Lagipula anak-anakku sudah besar, sedangkan kau masih punya tanggung jawab untuk mengasuh anakmu..."

Aizawa terdiam sesaat. "Curang..." Dia memejamkan matanya frustasi. "Curang sekali... saya juga masih ingin berada di sini... saya juga sudah siap mati kapan saja... dan lagi, jika berhenti sekarang saya tidak sanggup menatap wajah Ukita..." Tubuhnya kini gemetar. "Sial! kenapa Sekarang polisi tidak boleh menangkap Kira?"

Semuanya terdiam, merasa simpati kepada Aizawa.

"L..." panggil Watari melalui speaker.

L langsung mendekatkan mulutnya ke mic. "Apa, Watari?"

"Bukankah kau dulu pernah berjanji kepadaku, jika sesuatu terjadi kepada para penyelidik kasus ini, misalnya dipecat dari kepolisian, kau akan menanggung perekonomian mereka supaya tidak menyulitkan mereka dan keluarga mereka? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?"

Para penyelidik langsung tersentak mendengarnya.

"Jangan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak, Watari." ucap L, kalem.

"Ah... baik. Maaf, aku hanya tidak tahan mengutarakannya."

Matsuda menyela, kedua matanya lebar penuh harap. "Ja-jadi, begitu, ya... kau mau menanggung hidup kami, ya...?" Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Aizawa. "Itu bagus sekali kan, Aizawa-san? Tanpa harus tergantung pada status sebagai polisi, kita masih bisa terus melakukan penyelidikan!"

Namun, Aizawa menghiraukan ucapan Matsuda. "...Ryuuzaki..."

"Ya?"

"Kau tadi menguji apakah saya akan berhenti dari kepolisian atau tidak, kan?" tanya Aizawa, aura gelap mengelilinginya.

"Ja-jangan salah sangka, Aizawa. Ryuuzaki cuma tidak suka mengatakan hal itu sendiri." Soichiro menengahi, berusaha menenangkan.

"Be-benar... seharusnya kau sudah tahu kalau Ryuuzaki kadang-kadang tidak suka terus terang, kan?" Matsuda menambahi.

"Tidak." sela L, membuat semuanya menoleh ke arahnya. "Saya memang menguji anda. Saya ingin tahu apa keputusan anda."

Ucapan Ryuuzaki membuat semuanya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Aizawa menatap keras ke arah L. "Baiklah. Saya akan berhenti dari sini dan kembali ke kepolisian."

"Aizawa-san!" sahut Matsuda, terkejut.

"Tidak seperti kalian, saya tidak bisa langsung memutuskan cenderung ingin kembali ke kantor polisi..."

"Jangan keras kepala seperti itu..."

"Tidak, saya berhenti! Lagipula saya baru sadar sekarang kalau saya tidak menyukai Ryuuzaki dan semua hal yang dilakukannya!" seru Aizawa, penuh kemarahan.

"Saya sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, Aizawa-san." timpal L, tidak menoleh sama sekali. "Tapi, saya suka dengan orang seperti Aizawa-san."

Ucapan L membuat Aizawa merasa kaget dan tersanjung. Tetapi Aizawa masih tetap pada pendiriannya, karena merasa dipermainkan. Dia berbalik marah. "U-ucapan terus terang seperti itulah yang sangat saya benci! Pokoknya saya berhenti!"

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras anda selama ini." tambah L, tanpa ekspresi dan perasaan.

Semuanya terdiam menatap kepergian Aizawa. Light menoleh ke arah L, dalam hati merasa tidak suka dengan perbuatan L. "Tidakkah kau sangat keterlaluan, Ryuuzaki?" ucapnya, penuh simpati terhadap Aizawa.

L tidak mengucapkan apapun.

Tidak suka dihiraukan, Light langsung berjalan mendekati L. Tanpa pikir panjang, mendorong bahu L. "Hei, kau dengar, tidak?"

Tapi tiba-tiba, tubuh L langsung jatuh tersungkur. Mata Light dan para penyelidik lainnya melebar.

"RYUUZAKI!"

**TBC...**

**A/N :**

Author : (tepar di ranjang)

All of character : (terdiam menatap heran ke arah author)

Iblis Kira : (~_o)σ Kenapa dia?

Hei : Oh... itu karena author sibuk dengan tugas dan segala macam akhir-akhir ini, dan mengesampingkan itu dia memaksakan diri melanjutkan fic ini.

All of DN character : (melompat kaget) Siapa lu?

Hei : (^_^)\ Oh, saya Li Shengsun. Karakter dari anime "Darker than Black".

Mello : (~_o) Hm...? Terus kenapa di situ ditulis "Hei"? (nunjuk script)

Hei : (^_*) Hal itu jangan dipedulikan.

Malaikat Light : (sigh) Kau tidak berhak menanyakan itu, Mello. Kau juga memakai nama palsu.

Mello : Apa boleh buat! Ada Kira di sini!

Iblis Kira : Woi, apa hubungannya sama gw?

All : (melirik aneh ke arah Kira) (¬_¬)

Hei : (bows) (^_^) Kami akan menjawab review dari anda, berhubung sang author tengah tidak sadarkan diri.

###

**To ****amillo :**

Malaikat Light : Pereview pertama...

Iblis Kira : Yeah... yang pertama...

Mello : Tumben yang pertama...

Matt : Pertama banget...

Hei : (^_^) Makasih sudah mereview. Dan author memperingatkan (BK-201 mode on) "Jangan pernah menanyakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan spoiler fic ini, got it!" (back to Li mode) Begitulah.

All DN characters : (OoO) (O_O) (O_o) (o.o) _'DIA BERKEPRIBADIAN GANDA!'_

Hei : (noleh ke DN characters) (^_^) Ada apa?

All DN characters : (gulp) Ti-tidak... tidak ada apa-apa... (O.O) _'Sereeeeeeeeeeem...!' _(TAT)

###

**To airi airi :**

Hei : (^_^) Terima kasih sudah mereview dan tergila-gila dengan fic ini.

###

**To Yuuka-Keehl :**

Hei : (^_^) Terima kasih.

Mello : (furious. Sedia tokalev dan beretta) (=⌂=)9 =3 SIAPA YANG DIRAPE SAMA LU, HEH?

Malaikat Light : ('^_^) (nahan Mello) Sabar, Mel... (noleh ke Matt) Matt, tenangin cowok lu, gih!

Matt : (=A=) Mel-chan... ternyata lu bisa dirape juga, ya.

Malaikat Light : ('O.O)!

Mello : (death glare at Matt)

Iblis Kira : ('=_=) Tauk ah, gelap.

###

**To Anney Quartney13 :**

Iblis Kira : (ngelirik ke Anney yang meluk) Lu nih kenapa, sih? Muka Author emang serem dari sananya. Lagipula percuma lu minta maaf , dia lagi tidur, bego.

Hei : (^_^) Terima kasih atas review, komen, dan pujiannya. Saya yakin author akan senang mendengarnya.

Mello : (o.o) Eh, tuh kayaknya author emang seneng. Liat aja, dia tidur sambil senyum-senyum gitu.

Malaikat Light : (ngeliat wajah author yg lagi tidur) ('-_-)a Mel... itu bukan senyum senang... itu, mah, senyum psiko.

Iblis Kira : (¬_¬) Light... logat sunda lu kambuh, tuh.

###

**To Cakeberry :**

Mello : (o.o)! Eh, noh yang ngebuat Yaoi Note.

Matt : Eh, emang bener.

Iblis Kira : Wah, akhirnya ketemu juga.

Malaikat : (dark aura + psiko mode on) Jadi lu yang ngebuat fic itu... (full of rage) (=┌┐=) GW NGGAK SESUBMISSIVE ITU, BRENGSEK! KOK, LU NGEBUAT GW KAYAK BENCONG GITU!

All : (¬_¬) Lu emang bencong, kale.

Malaikat Light : (super duper death darker psiko glare)

Hei : (nggak pengaruh) Makasih udah mau review. (^_^)

###

**To 2 orang satu revie****w :**

Hei : Thank you very much.

###

**To Orenji Lusin :**

Hei : (^_^) Makasih.

Malaikat Light : (ngejar2 Kira dkk pake sabit shinigami)

DN characters : (O_O)/« (OoO)/« (O.O)/« HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPP! ADA MALAIKAT GILAAAAAAA!

Author : (bangun + bad mood + dark glare) Berisik.

###

**To Death Angel :**

Author : (darker death glare at DA) Apa? Lu ada masalah sama gw, hah? Ngereview cuma buat hal yang nggak jelas gitu.

Hei : ('^_^) Ah... maksudnya terima kasih, Death Angel-san. (noleh ke author) Halo, Chastity-san.

Author (Chastity) : Hn.

###

**To Cielo Cygni Arietids Lulin :**

Author (Chastity) : (~_o) Hn.

Hei : (^_^) Maksudnya 'sama-sama'.

Malaikat Light : (bentak Cielo, masih ngejar2 trio berandal) SIAPA YANG BAKAL JADI AYAH, BRENGSEK!

###

**To ****Li Chylee :**

Author (Chastity) : Bego banget sih, lu.

Hei : (^_^) Maksud author, Naomi Misora tidak mungkin akan muncul berhubung dia memang sudah mati oleh Kira.

Malaikat Light : (ngebalas death glare-nya Chylee) Apa? Gw lagi badmood, jangan bikin gw makin kesel.

DN characters : (diiket, dibekep, digantung kebalik di pohon kunti oleh Light) (T=T)

Mbak Kunti : (nongol) Hihihihihi... Ada tiga cowok cakep mampir di rumah saya... (nyengir angker)

DN characters (minus Light) : (O=O) (O=o) (TT=TT)

###

**To icha2madhen : **

Author (Chastity) : Bawel.

Hei : (^_^) Maksudnya, permintaan anda akan dipertimbangkan.

Malaikat Light : (sweatdrop) Kok, kau bisa mengerti ucapan Chastity?

Hei : (^_^) Karena kami sama.

###

**To coolwinter :**

Author (Chastity) : Hm.

Malaikat Light : Nah lo, kalau yang ini maksudnya apa?

Hei : (^_^) Maksudnya, akan diusahakan update walau tidak cepat.

###

**To Ka Hime Shiseiten :**

Author (Chastity) : Sama-sama.

Malaikat Light : (O.O) Wah! Tumben dia bilang hal yang bener!

Hei : (sweatdrop)

###

**To alairazura :**

Author (Chastity) : (vein popped) Berisik.

Hei : Maksudnya, terima kasih sudah mereview panjang lebar. (^_^)

Malaikat Light : ^^ Beyond Birthday itu karakter dari Death Note Novel. Digambarkan bahwa BB punya wajah dan penampilan yang sangat mirip dengan L, bahkan cara berjalannya juga mirip, hanya bedanya dia punya mata berwarna merah (mata Shinigami), berkepribadian psiko, dan pakaian atasnya warna hitam.

Author (Chastity) : (glare at alaizura)

Hei : (^_^) Maksudnya, percuma anda mengacungkan gada besi ke arah author karena author jauh lebih kreatif dalam membunuh dibandingkan anda dan dia bisa membunuh anda kapan saja baik itu melalui sesuatu bersifat fisik (pisau, chainsaw, golok, racun, dsb) dan nonfisik (santet, voodoo doll, kutukan, dhgsb (dan-hal-gaib-sebagainya).

Malaikat Light : (sweatdrop)

###

**To Yuki Haru :**

Author (Chastity) : Hn.

Hei : (^_^) Maksudnya, L-san memang akan memakai rok – tepatnya gaun – di pesta nanti.

Malaikat Light : (langsung noleh) (O_O) WHUUUUUAAAAAATTTT? RYUUZAKI BAKAL PAKE GAUN!

Iblis Kira : (langsung bisa ngelepasin diri) (OoO) WHUUUUUAAAAAATTT? SUMPEH?

###

**To Noya Namishiro :**

Hei : (ngeliat review, noleh ke author) (~_o) Memangnya kalau perempuan mual-mual dan pusing nggak jelas itu pertanda hamil, ya? Kok, dari tadi ditanyai apa L-san hamil.

Author (Chastity) : Hm.

Hei : Masa kamu nggak tahu juga, kamu kan perempuan.

Author (Chastity) : Hn.

Hei : Jangan bilang begitu, dong. Kasihan para pembacanya.

Author (Chastity) : (shrugged)

Hei : (sigh) Kamu ini, sekali-kali jangan judes gitu, dong.

Author (Chastity) : (glare)

Hei : Iya, iya. Gw nggak bakal nanya apapun lagi, dah.

Malaikat Light : (sweatdrop) Nyambung...

Iblis Kira : (~_o) Apa, sih, yang mereka omongin?

Malaikat Light : Tauk.

###

Hei : (^_^)\ Author bilang, terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic ini, walaupun isinya mungkin mengecewakan anda.

Iblis Kira : (~_o) Gimana lu tahu kalo itu yang disampaikan author.

Hei : (^_^) Karena, lihat. (nunjuk author yang lagi bantu mbak Kunti telanjangin + bondage-in Matt dan Mello)

Light&Kira : (sweatdrop) Mananya yang cocok sama kata-kata itu...?

Hei : (bows) Please review if don't mind. But you must review this fic, or... (Black Reaper mode on + electricity)

Iblis Kira : ('-_-) Hei, hei... ngancem, nih.

...

...

...

With white lily, DN, and contract on top,

#

Chastity Natsume.


	8. Yotsuba's Invitation

**Disclaimer : **_**Death Note isn't mine, I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**Gender Bending. Original Character. A bit out of character.**_

* * *

"_Mr_. Watari, bisa anda ikut saya sebentar?"

Suara feminin bergema ke seluruh koridor yang hening. Watari berdiri dengan tenang seakan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, berjalan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan dari para penyelidik.

Dokter wanita yang tadi bertanya membalikkan badan, mengibaskan tangannya untuk menyuruh Watari mengikutinya, sebelum menutup pintu yang memisahkan mereka berdua dengan para penyelidik lainnya.

Kesunyian menyeruak di antara mereka, suara yang terdengar hanyalah derit dari kursi yang di duduki dokter wanita itu. Watari duduk di bangku yang terletak di sisi ranjang, kekhawatiran terlihat jelas dalam sinar mata kelelahan pria tua itu, tatapannya mengarah pada sosok wanita yang mendiami ranjang di hadapannya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada L, _Miss _Key?" tanyanya, tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun di wajahnya.

Dokter wanita itu menghela nafas, dia melepas kacamatanya sebelum memijat-mijat pertengahan antara matanya. "Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa belum-belum ini?"

Watari terdiam sesaat. "Ya."

Mendengar dua kata singkat dari Watari membuat kedua mata Key membelalak. "Oh, _shit_..." gumamnya syok. Dia lalu mengambil catatan hasil pemeriksaan. "Berarti ini sungguhan." lanjutnya, sementara matanya dengan cekatan memeriksa catatan tersebut.

Pria tua itu melirik sang dokter wanita, masih tidak terlihat ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. "Apa L jangan-jangan..."

"_That's fucking right..._" umpat Key sembari melempar catatan ke ranjang. "_This is so unbelievable._"

Mata Watari melebar saat melihat catatan itu, kata yang sangat jarang dia ucapkan pun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Oh, _fuck_."

* * *

**CHAPTER 07**

**YOTSUBA INVITATION**

* * *

Kanto, Jepang. Awal malam, pukul delapan lewat lima belas menit. Di lantai dua gedung Hotel Crown Plaza. Cahaya keemasan memantul dari ornamen-ornamen dinding karena sinar hangat namun juga dinginnya sebuah lampu gantung kristal yang besar.

Ruangan _hall_ itu benar-benar membuat pesta terlihat mewah. Meja-meja panjang bertaplak kain putih dengan peralatan-peralatan perak berisi berbagai macam makanan yang dibuat oleh _chief_ kelas satu, koleksi lukisan cat minyak menggantung di dinding sebagai tambahan ornamen untuk memperindah ruangan, di sudut terdapat sebuah piano klasik yang mengilat.

Seorang lelaki berambut cokelat berdiri di dekat salah satu pilar yang terbuat dari marmer. Para tamu telah hadir – walau tidak semuanya – meramaikan ruangan dengan perbincangan-perbincangan sulit mengenai bisnis dan sebagainya. Dia menyesap _champagne_ sembari mengamati pemandangan sekelilingnya. Dia mengenali beberapa orang penting, termasuk di antaranya para artis terkenal, beberapa tokoh politik, dan seorang petinggi dari sebuah partai ternama.

Dia melirik wanita jangkung yang berdiri di sampingnya. Wanita itu tampak menawan dalam balutan gaun putih panjang bersampirkan selendang hitam, seuntai kalung lapis lazuli menghiasi lehernya, sebuah topeng _masquerade_ hitam melapisi setengah wajahnya, wig panjang cokelat kemerahan yang ditata bergaya gelungan pesta yang indah menyembunyikan warna rambut asli pemiliknya.

Wanita itu terlihat sangat cantik.

"Berhenti menatap saya seakan saya ini buronanmu, Yagami-kun."

Sebulir keringat dingin mengalir di leher Light, dia menegak kembali _campagne_nya.

Wanita itu perlahan menoleh, sepasang mata hitam yang terkesan hampa terlihat dari balik topeng. "Apa ada sesuatu di wajah saya?" tanyanya dengan suara seakan berbisik.

Light berdehem pelan. "Ah... tidak. Itu cuma... kau yakin kau sanggup menghadiri pesta ini?"

"Itu pertanyaan konyol karena kita memang sudah menghadirinya."

Lelaki itu memutar bola matanya. "Bukan begitu... maksudku, baru satu setengah hari sejak kau tersadar dari pingsanmu. Bukannya dokter menyarankan bahwa kau harus istirahat beberapa minggu?"

Wanita itu kembali memperhatikan Lawrence Weller, seorang duta Jerman, yang berdiri di seberang _hall_ sedang berbincang bersama pemuda lain. "Saya tidak apa-apa, Yagami-kun tidak usah khawatir."

Light menghela nafas. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu," ujarnya, sembari menggerakkan bahunya.

Seorang pianist dan violinist naik ke atas panggung kecil di sudut dekat piano berada, mereka bersiap di posisi mereka, sebelum alunan musik _Satie Gymnopedie_ menggema di dalam ruangan.

"Apa yang menarik perhatianmu?" Light kembali bicara, merasa penasaran dengan wanita di sampingnya yang terus menatap satu tempat. Dia melihat duta Jerman yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang pemuda tadi, kini tengah berbicara dengan seorang wanita muda cantik yang mengenakan gaun sutra pink.

Light mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia tidak mengenali wanita itu, tetapi dilihat dari kedekatannya dengan seorang pejabat tadi, sepertinya wanita itu putrinya.

Lawrence mencondongkan tubuhnya pada wanita muda itu dan berbisik di telinganya. Rona merah terlihat di wajah wanita itu, dia melihat sekeliling dengan gugup, sebelum pergi dengan cepat sembari mengangkat roknya sedikit.

Sepertinya wanita itu akan masuk dalam siaran gosip kesukaan Sayu dan ibunya besok pagi.

Duta Jerman itu mengambil goblet kecil berisi wine merah, matanya bergerak-gerak menandakan bahwa dia mengamati sekitar, sampai tatapannya terhenti pada sepasang lelaki dan perempuan yang berdiri di seberang _hall_ lurus dari tempat dia berdiri.

Light tersentak ketika tatapan duta itu terpaku ke arah mereka. Sebuah senyuman hangat – bukan senyuman palsu yang sebelumnya – tersungging di bibir duta berambut cokelat gelap itu, dia berjalan melintasi ruangan, surai emas di gagang pedang yang menjadi ciri khas berayun-ayun.

Light melihat tubuh wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya sedikit menegang. "Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa, Ryuuzaki?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, Yagami-kun." Suara wanita itu terdengar lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. "Dan sudah saya bilang, panggil saya dengan nama 'Danuve'."

Mahasiswa jenius itu kembali diam. Dia menyadari bahwa Sang Duta Jerman menuju ke arah mereka. Dia tetap diam saat Lawrence berhenti di hadapan L, ketegangan terasa di antara mereka.

"_Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich hier zu sehen _(Tidak kusangka aku akan melihatmu di sini)." Senyum Lawrence semakin lebar. "_Dass sie nicht gerne an einem öffentlichen Ort? Auβerdem von den menschen gesehen_ (Bukannya kau tidak suka berada di tempat umum? Apalagi terlihat oleh orang-orang)."

Light mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, memperhatikan kedua orang di hadapannya.

"Danuve," gumam L singkat.

Lawrence mengangguk mengerti. "_Kein wunder._ (Pantas saja)" Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Light. "_Dann... wer ist das? Ihr Freund?_ (Lalu... siapa dia? Pacarmu?)" lanjutnya.

Wajah Light merona, mengerti apa yang dikatakan pria yang lebih tua darinya itu. "_Ich bin nicht..._ (Aku bukan...)"

"_Nein _(bukan)," L memotong ucapan Light. "_Er ist mein suspekt_. (Dia tersangka)" lanjutnya, dengan suara yang dingin.

Mata Light dan Lawrence melebar. "Wha... Ry... Danuve, sudah kubilang aku bukan..."

"Ya, ya," potong L lagi, dia menoleh sedikit ke arah Light. "Tapi sampai presentasi menjadi nol, kau masih tersangka."

Urat mencuat di dahi Light.

Kekehan terdengar dari Lawrence, dia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Light. "_Nintai... kanojo wa tsuneni sono yōna monodesu_. (Sabar... dia memang selalu seperti itu)"

Light tersentak kaget. "Anda bisa bahasa Jepang?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak, bagaimana saya bisa menjadi perwakilan dari negara saya."

"Ah..."

"Saya pergi dulu," sela L, berjalan menjauhi dua lelaki yang berdiri di dekatnya. "Dan Yagami-kun, kau lebih baik masih ada di sini ketika saya kembali."

"Eh? Tapi..."

L sudah melebur bersama hadirin pesta lainnya.

Lawrence menghela nafas. "Sepertinya dia masih membenciku," ujarnya, menatap sedih ke arah dimana L berlalu, senyum masih terlihat di bibirnya.

"Hm?" Light mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak," Lawrence menggeleng pelan. "Bukan apa-apa." Ekspresi wajahnya kembali ramah, dia menunjuk ke arah salah satu meja berornamen. "Bagaimana jika kita mengobrol sejenak di sana, Yagami?"

0**********0

"_Are you sure they're in this hotel?_" Suara lelaki yang dalam terdengar, tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah ponsel, sementara tangannya yang lain membenahi kancing setelan hitamnya.

_**-"I'm sure! Ye know how reliable my information**__** is!"-**_

"_Sorry, sorry. Not that I doubted you, but..._" Ucapan lelaki itu terputus ketika melihat seseorang di antara kumpulan pengunjung pesta. "_I'll call you back later. Thanx, Noir._"

_**-"He... hey, Ru..."-**_

Lelaki itu mematikan ponselnya, sementara dia mulai berjalan membuntuti orang yang baru saja dia lihat. Dia mengambil gelas berisi Sherry, tersenyum palsu ke arah _waitress_ yang membawakannya.

Pipi _waitress_ itu langsung merona, sebelum berlalu mendekati para _waitress_ lainnya. Lelaki itu tidak mempedulikan bisikan-bisikan dan tawa kecil yang genit dari para _waitress_, tatapannya masih terpaku pada sosok feminin berambut cokelat kemerahan yang berada di jarak sepuluh meter darinya.

Kilatan terlihat di matanya yang terlapisi lensa kontak berwarna biru, senyumnya semakin mengembang. Sebelah tangannya menyisir rambutnya yang ditata klimis – hanya menyisakan beberapa helai poni.

Dia terkekeh pelan. Walau warna rambut wanita itu berbeda dan wajah tertutup topeng, dia tetap bisa mengenalinya.

0**********0

Sepasang mata hitam kelam dari balik topeng membelalak sedikit, tubuhnya menegang sesaat. _Perasaan apa ini?_ Dia melirik ke sekeliling, sementara kakinya masih terus melangkah ke tempat perjanjian. _Seperti... ada yang memperhatikanku..._ batinnya lagi. Perasaan gelisah dan tidak mengenakkan memenuhi tubuhnya. Dia mendapat firasat buruk.

Dia mendekati pria berstelan mahal yang sedang berdiri bersandar di dinding dengan segelas _champagne_ di tangannya. Pria berkacamata itu menoleh, terlihat sedikit terkejut saat melihatnya.

"Shingo Mido...?" tanyanya tenang, tanpa adanya ekspresi.

Pria itu mengangguk. Dia mengamati sosok bertopeng yang berdiri di sampingnya, dari atas sampai bawah. "Anda..."

"Danuve." Orang itu melanjutkan ucapan Mido.

Pria itu mengangguk, dia menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat – yang dibalas oleh orang itu.

"Saya selalu mendengar rumor, tetapi tidak saya sangka bahwa Detektif Danuve yang terkenal itu benar-benar seorang perempuan. Dan masih muda, lagi." Senyum bisnis tersungging di bibir Mido.

Senyum bisnis juga terlihat di bibir wanita itu. "Terima kasih, Mido-san." Wajahnya kemudian kembali _stoic_. "Jika anda tidak keberatan, lebih baik kita langsung ke 'urusan'."

Mido sedikit tersentak dengan sikap Danuve yang sangat cepat berubah. Wajahnya lalu menjadi serius.

Musik berhenti mengalun dan tepuk tangan terdengar dari seluruh ruangan. Pianist dan violinist membungkukkan badan mereka dan tersenyum ke semua arah. Segera setelah mereka kembali ke posisi mereka, nada riang _Piano Sonata K 545_ mengalir memenuhi ruangan. Ketika alunan melodi itu bermain di atas piano dengan lancar dan indah, beberapa orang hadirin kembali bertepuk tangan.

Mido mendekatkan diri sedikit pada Danuve dan merendahkan suaranya. "Kami ingin anda menyelidiki seseorang."

Danuve melirik ke arah Mido, sementara dia berpura-pura memperhatikan permainan musik dua orang di atas panggung. "Siapa?" tanyanya, mengambil segelas wine putih dari atas meja hidangan.

"L."

Gerakan Danuve terhenti sesaat, wajahnya tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Dia lalu mengangkat gelas wine ke mulutnya. "Anda sadar bahwa informasi mengenai dia sangat klasifikasi?"

Pria berambut kecokelatan itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Karena itu kami menyewa anda. Karena anda terkenal dalam bidang pencarian informasi."

Danuve menutup kedua matanya, dia menaruh kembali gelas wine ke atas meja. "Selesai," gumamnya, kedua matanya kembali terbuka.

Mido mengerjap. "Eh?"

"Maaf, permintaan anda saya tolak."

"Apa?" tanya Mido. "Ke... kenapa? Kami akan membayarmu berapa pun."

Danuve menghadap ke arah Mido. "Walau saya memang terkenal di bidang pencarian informasi, namun informasi yang anda inginkan sangat di luar keahlian saya."

Mido mengernyit. "Begitu..."

Senyum bisnis mengembang di bibir Danuve. "Maaf. Tenang saja, saya tidak akan memberitahu siapapun tentang hal ini."

"Tidak apa-apa," Mido mengangguk. "Maaf juga telah merepotkan anda."

Danuve membungkukkan badannya sedikit. "Permisi." Dan dia pun berlalu.

0******0

Dia menaiki tangga yang besar beberapa menit menjelang tengah malam, tanpa berpaling pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Tatapannya hanya terfokus pada punggung seorang wanita yang dia ikuti. Dia tidak membiarkan beberapa tamu mengajaknya berbincang-bincang, dia juga tidak menanggapi lelucon, dan menghindari keramah-tamahan yang cenderung merayu dari beberapa perempuan.

Setelah melintasi lobi utama dan menghindari beberapa orang yang sedang berdansa, mereka akhirnya terlepas dari keramaian yang menyesakkan.

Dia melihat wanita incarannya berdiri menghadap sebuah jendela yang adalah dinding kaca, wanita itu menatap hampa ke arah luar. Dia melebur dalam kegelapan yang mengelilingi koridor, berusaha menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya karena dia tahu wanita itu menjadi sangat sensitif setelah kejadian delapan tahun lalu.

Dia mengernyit mengingat kejadian itu, perasaan bersalah memenuhi hatinya. Seandainya saja saat itu dia terus mempercayai wanita itu, hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Dengan bodohnya dia membiarkan mereka memanfaatkan penyakit jiwanya untuk membuat wanita itu trauma... tidak, bukan trauma lagi, wanita itu telah hancur.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut wanita itu, membuatnya keluar dari lamunannya. Dia memperhatikannya lagi dari dalam kegelapan, melihat wanita itu mengangkat tangannya ke kepala dan memijit-mijit pelipisnya.

"Light-kun..." gumaman terdengar dari wanita itu.

Light-kun? Tanyanya dalam hati. Siapa itu?

Dia kembali memperhatikan wanita itu. Perasaan membakar perlahan muncul dari dalam hatinya.

Kecemburuan melanda dirinya.

Dia berjalan tanpa suara mendekati wanita yang terjebak dalam pikirannya sendiri itu, sebelah tangannya merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Dia menjulurkan tangannya, merangkul pinggang wanita itu. "Halo, sayang..." bisiknya di telinganya.

Dia mendengar wanita dalam pelukannya terkesiap, tubuh wanita itu menegang sebelum gemetar.

"Ka-kau..." ucap wanita itu, dengan nada terkejut bercampur syok.

Dia menyurukkan wajahnya di leher wanita itu, menciumnya perlahan, hati merasa senang ketika mendengar – walau pelan – rintihan wanita di hadapannya. "_I'm really miss you, my L_."

L bergetar semakin hebat, rasa syok dan ketakutan semakin menyelimutinya. "_You... you're really still alive...?_"

Senyum mengembang di bibir pria itu. "_Of course, L, or I'm not be in here with you_." Dia menggigit lembut leher L.

L baru akan bicara lagi ketika sesuatu membekap mulutnya. Kedua matanya membelalak, aroma chloroform memenuhi indra penciumannya, rasa ngantuk menyelimutinya.

Dengan tenaga terakhirnya, dia mendorong pria itu, membuat punggungnya sendiri menabrak dinding kaca, tubuhnya yang melemas lengser ke lantai.

Pandangannya semakin mengabur. "_Na... ze...?_ (Ke... napa...?)" gumamnya.

Suara lelaki itu menggema di telinganya, sebelum ketidaksadaran menyelimutinya.

"_I'm sorry... Lawli..._"

**TBC...**

**A/N :**

Author : \(+A+)/ Banzai! Akhirnya beres juga!

Iblis Kira : (melirik Author) Gw sempet kira fic ini bakal hiatus lagi.

Author : Memang... saya berniat hiatus untuk beberapa lama. Bukan hanya fic ini saja, tapi juga semua fic saya, karena akan ada urusan yang sangat amat mendesak sehingga tidak sempat untuk membuat fic.

Malaikat Light : Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang. (ngelirik hape) Betewe, review kali ini lebih sedikit dari review-review sebelumnya.

Iblis Kira : Mungkin yang baca makin berkurang gara-gara ceritanya makin jelek.

Author : (panah nembus jantung dan kepala, pundung di pojokan)

Malaikat Light : (nabok Kira) (^_^) Baiklah, baiklah... sekarang kita jawab review.

Matt&Mello : (masih gantung di pohon kunti) (TvT) Heeeelp...

Mbak Kunti : Hihihi... imutnya...

Hei : (noel kunti) '^^ Maaf, mbak, tapi mohon jangan terlalu kesenangan.

###

**To Arine Quartney13 :**

Author : (masih pundung) Terima kasih atas reviewnya, dan terima kasih telah menjadi pelanggan fic ini...

Malaikat Light : (sweatdrop) Wah... udaranya makin berat, nih...

Iblis Kira : (+_+)

Author : Dan, Arine-san... pertanyaan anda pasti akan terjawab seiring berlalunya chapter.

###

**To Death Angel : Thanx.**

Author : Iya, sayang... nanti saya gambarkan, kalau sempat dan lagi mood.

Iblis Kira : (bangkit dari kubur)

###

**To Orenji Lushin : Thank you very much.**

Author : Uhm... L... bakal dipakaikan gaun macam apa? Er... ('=_=)a

Iblis Kira : (sigh ala American) Pasti nggak kepikiran.

Author : (glare at Kira) Diam, ah! Jika anda mau tahu, akan saya gambarkan, tapi jika banyak yang mau lihat, sih...

Malaikat Light : (^_^) Polling dimulai!

###

**To Putri Luna : Arigatou.**

Author : (bows like Sebastian)

Iblis Kira : Udah gw bilang jangan ngarepin dia update kilat.

###

**To ****Yuki Haru : Gracias.**

Author : '= =a Er...

Iblis Kira : '-.- Datang dan pergi begitu saja...

###

**To Sora no Michi : Sankyuu.**

Author : (bows) Terima kasih... (T-T)

Malaikat Light : (ngelirik author) (¬_¬) Wah... terharu dia.

###

**To Mells Keehl : Terima kasih banyak.**

Author : (geleng2) Tidak apa-apa.

Hei : (sigh) Ini lagi... memangnya kalau orang mual-mual berarti hamil, ya...?

Iblis Kira : Kalo gitu Author hamil, dong. Dia, kan, suka mual-mual waktu pagi.

Author : (a very very dark death glare at Kira)

Malaikat Light : (sweatdrop) '= = Berarti Author sama seperti Mariam (ibu Nabi Isa) yang hamil perawan...

Author : (ngelempar benda tajam ke Light dan Kira)

Light&Kira : (tewas bersimbah darah)

###

**To Cielo Cygni Arietids Lulin : Terima kasih.**

Malaikat Light : (bangkit dari kubur dengan status sekarat) Tapi, kan, waktu... itu aku mabuk... jadi... kupikir... aku ngelepas baju... waktu... mau... tidur... (tepar lagi)

Author : (sweatdrop)

###

**To Noya Namishiro : Thank you very much.**

Author : (sweatdrop)

Hei : (geleng2) Banyak yang berharap L-san hamil, ya.

Author : (makin sweatdrop)

###

**To ****imortal-neko : Arigatou gozaimasu.**

Author : (nunjuk ke atas) Itu BB dan L sudah bertemu.

Hei : Walau bertemu dengan niat menculik.

Author : (sigh)

###

**To Sakuramimi sakitomodori : **

Author : (sweatdrop again)

Hei : (lihat review) Tapi, mual + pusing + pingsan bisa saja pertanda sakit flu, kan?

Author : (sigh) Dari kemarin rasanya membicarakan tentang L hamil terus... Dan juga... Mello, Near, dan Matt, baru akan muncul nanti.

All : (melirik author) Kapan?

Author : (shrugged) Entah... kapan, ya? Sepertinya masih akan sangaaaaaaaaaaat lama.

All : (sigh)

###

**To Chocolate Strawberry :**

Author : (bows) Terima kasih.

###

**To NekoMimiMyawMyaw : Trims.**

All : (nutup telinga, diantaranya ada yang tepar dengan telinga berdarah)

Kira&Mello : (=┌┐=)9 =3 TELINGA GW BUDEK, BEGO!

Malaikat Light : (=┌┐=)9 =3 =3 SIAPA YANG LU SEBUT MESUM, HEH?

Author : (baca review) Baru sadar saya... Huruf depanmu jika digabung memang jadi ML, Light.

Malaikat Light : (glare)

###

**To narna :**** Thanx.**

Hei&Kira : (nyalain kembang api, confetti, dan benda2 mengilap lainnya)

Malaikat Light : (nerbangin balon + masang banner "OMEDETOU!")

Author : (MC-style) (^((/\))^) SELAMAT! ANDA PEREVIEW YANG KESERATUS!

Malaikat Light : (^_^) Sebagai hadiah, anda berhak merikues satu oneshoot kepada Author.

Author : ('^.^) Tapi hanya untuk fandom Death Note, ya. Silahkan sertakan genre, nama chara/pairing, cerita yang mengisahkan apa, dan jenis pair ; Hetero, yaoi, yuri, di review anda.

###

Author : (bows) Terima kasih telah merelakan waktu anda untuk membaca dan mereview fic aneh ini. Saya sangat menghargainya.

Hei : (^_^) Please review (BK-201 mode on) or...

Light&Kira : (melirik Hei) ('¬_¬) Ngancem, nih...

...

...

...

With crimson camelia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


	9. Intermission

**Disclaimer**** :**_** Death Note isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning :**_** Gender bend. Pengambilan beberapa tokoh dari "Supernatural".  
**_

* * *

_Nada lagu menggema dalam heningnya koridor penjara yang gelap, begitu sepi dan terasa angker bagi orang-orang yang tidak terbiasa dengan kehidupan di sana. Dia bisa mendengar nafas penghuni satu selnya, tidak begitu berat, terdengar ringan dan bahkan sesuai dengan suara lagu yang dia nyanyikan._

**Prison gates won't open up for me**

**On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'**

**Oh, I reach for you**

_Suara tetesan air yang samar dari hujan di luar ikut mengiringi lagunya, jemarinya dengan sunyi memetik senar gitar yang dia dapat dari barter antar narapidana. Masyarakat menganggap bahwa penjara membuat orang terkungkung. Oh... betapa salahnya mereka. Kehidupan penjara sama saja seperti kehidupan masyarakat biasa, walau mereka dipisahkan oleh benda besi bernama teralis._

**I'm terrified of these four walls**

**These iron bars can't hold my soul in**

**All I need is you**

**Come please, I'm callin'**

_Dia mengerjap malas, sementara rambutnya yang sedikit basah menempel di wajahnya, kulitnya yang putih sepucat salju ternodai oleh kasarnya luka bakar yang – kemungkinan – tak akan pernah hilang kecuali dia menjalani operasi plastik._

**Show me what it's like**

**To be the last one standing**

**And teach me wrong from right**

**And I'll show you what I can be**

**Say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

"_A new song, huh?"_

_Sebuah suara yang berat membuatnya berhenti melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Dia menoleh, mendapati teman satu selnya menatapnya dengan sebelah mata terbuka._

"_You think?" Dia balas bertanya, seringai jahil di bibirnya._

"_Ye' know, look at ye're talent of music, too bad ye're in this nasty jail. Ye' could become famous out ther'." Cengiran terlihat di wajah rekan sesama tahanannya itu, kedua tangan disilangkan di belakang kepala. "Heck... ye' can even become more famous than that blasted Michael Reynard."_

"_Like I'm not famous already." Kekehan keluar dari mulutnya. "You really don't like that person, do you, Noir?"_

_Noir memutar bola matanya. "If it wasn't because of him, I wouldn't be in this fucking prison." Dia menendang tembok dengan keras._

"_BASTARD! DON'T KICK THE WALL!" Bentakan dari sel sebelah menggema._

"_SORRY, BITCH!" teriak Noir._

"_DON'T CALL ME 'BITCH', YE'RE FUCKING RUNT!"_

"_WELL... AIN'T YE' BE FUCKED BY THAT PIGGY BOSS OF YERS! YE' THINK WE DIDN'T HEAR YER GIRLY MEWL! SORRY, BUT WE'RE JUST SEPARATED BY THIN WAL' HERE!"_

_Dia tertawa pelan melihat Noir 'adu suara' dengan 'tetangga' mereka. Dia cukup menyukai teman satu selnya itu, hidupnya di penjara tidak menjadi membosankan karena lelaki gokil itu. Dia jadi penasaran apa yang akan terjadi jika Noir bertemu dengan Mello._

"_SHUT THE HELL UP, OR I'LL FUCK BOTH OF YOU!"_

_Noir dan 'tetangga' mereka langsung menutup mulut mereka mendengar ancaman penjaga penjara._

_Lelaki berambut _jet-black_ itu mendelik tajam ke arah rekannya yang membungkuk gemetar. "What's funny, lover boy?"_

_Alis si 'lover boy' berkedut. "Nothing," jawabnya, urat mencuat di dahinya, walau begitu senyuman jahil masih tersungging di bibirnya._

_Noir langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang dengan kesal. "When I get out of here, I swear I'll make that creepy warden exposed by black plague!" umpatnya._

_Si lover boy mendengus. "That's not so creative." Dia lalu bertopang dagu. "If you want to get revenge to him after you get out of here, you'd better make a virus that can get his body melted..." Cengiran licik dan dingin tersungging di bibirnya. "...slowly..."_

_Ekspresi aneh menghiasi wajah Noir. "That's... gross, Rue."_

"_Thank you," jawab Rue, dengan gaya seperti seorang butler. "But... revenge, huh..." gumamnya._

_Noir menoleh ke arah rekan satu selnya. "What? I ain't catch that."_

_Rue tersenyum penuh misteri. "Nothing to be your business."_

_Si lelaki berambut jet-black langsung melempar sepatu ke kepala Rue – yang tentu saja mengelak. "Ye're so a fucking weirdo," komentar Noir, membuat Rue mendengus mengejek. "I'm understan' why L is so desperate to chasin' ye'." Dia menggeleng pelan. "Ye're very twisted psychomaniac more than me..._

_...B..."_

* * *

**INTERMISSION**

* * *

Noir Natsume - _heck... _ini bahkan bukan sepenuhnya nama aslinya - menatap lelaki berambut indigo yang duduk diseberang mejanya dengan malas.

Hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang tersisa dalam 'perang' ini, dia mengambil botol minum dari _cooler box _di samping kirinya, memandang serius apa yang ada di tangan kanannya.

Lelaki berambut indigo itu menghembuskan asap rokok, sesekali matanya melirik tumpukan di depannya. Dua orang yang berdiri di belakangnya terkekeh pelan.

"_C'mon, Nath_," kata Noir, memecah keheningan dan menyebabkan semua orang terlonjak. "_Ready or not?_"

Nathaniel mendesah. "_I have no other choice, right?_" Dia lalu mendorong kepingan di depannya. "_One hundred_."

Noir ikut melempar kepingan. "_Deal_."

Nathaniel membuka lima lembar di tangannya, menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "_Straight flush_."

Nafas terhenti sesaat, sebelum Noir mendesah panjang, tapi kemudian dia menyeringai seperti kucing yang baru saja mendapat mangsa. "_Royal straight flush_," ujarnya sembari membalik lembaran di tangannya.

"_Oh, man! Ye're kidding, right?" _Nathaniel berteriak keras.

Cengiran lebar terlihat di wajah Noir, sementara dia mengambil tumpukan uang di meja. "_Nope. Sorry, dude, I'm win_."

Kekehan dua orang yang berdiri di belakang Nathaniel semakin keras. Nathaniel menatap tajam ke arah mereka. "Kalian tahu tentang ini."

Wanita berambut pirang gelap nyengir. "Yep."

"Kan, kalian ingin permainan yang adil, jadi gw nggak ambil peduli," ujar lelaki remaja yang berdiri di samping wanita pirang itu.

Noir ikut nyengir sembari menghitung uang yang dia dapat. "Thanks banget buat kalian, De, Mike."

Michael mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "_No prob, bro_."

Deanna menoleh ke arah pria paruh baya yang berdiri menyandar di ambang pintu. "Ada kabar dari si _sasquatch_, Sammy?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Samuel mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dia ada di belakang, kalian siap-siap karena sebentar lagi acara dimulai." Dia lalu menatap tajam ke arah Deanna. "Dan itu 'Sam' untukmu."

Deanna hanya tertawa.

0***0

_We've got to hold on ready or not_

_You live for the fight when it's all that you've got_

_We're half way there_

_Livin' on a prayer_

_Take my hand and we'll make it – I swear_

_Livin' on prayer_

Sorakan bergema kencang dalam suatu stadium dimana sebuah konser musik digelar, menyambut akhir dari rangkaian lagu yang dibawakan oleh band.

Suara vokalis yang dalam membuat lautan penonton, terutama para gadis, semakin menjerit, tak peduli akan tenggorokan yang sakit.

Lelaki yang menjadi vokalis band rock ternama itu tersenyum, _half-mask_ yang menutupi setengah wajah dan tata cahaya lampu yang tepat membuatnya terkesan misterius.

"_Sayonara. Thanks for you all…"_ Hanya dengan ucapan singkat seperti itu sebagai penutup, ratusan wanita menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. Figur sentral yang menjadi maskot Exile itu mengangkat sebelah tangan, yang diikuti anggota band lainnya.

"KYAAAAA!"

"YOU ROCK, GUYS!"

"DEANNA, I LOVE YOU!"

"MICHAEL! KYAAAA!"

"NOIR! YOU'RE THE BEST! AKU MENCINTAIMU, NOIR-SAMA!"

"RUE-SAMAAAAA!"

"NATHANIEL! I LOVE YOU! BE MY BOYFRIEND! !"

Diiringi teriakan dan jeritan tanpa henti tersebut, personil Exile pun bergegas menuju belakang panggung.

Konser telah selesai.

.

.

"Hahaha! Hey, Nath!" tawa Deanna sembari memukul punggung Nathaniel yang merengut. "Kenapa kau pundung begitu? Padahal ada penggemarmu yang begitu mencintaimu!"

Nathaniel menampik tangan wanita itu. "Sori, tapi gw masih straight! STRAIGHT! Gw nggak tertarik sama COWOK!"

Michael terkesiap sok kaget, kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya, mata membelalak. "Jadi kau bukan gay?" Dia lalu mengaitkan kedua lengannya di leher Nathaniel. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan hubungan kita, _honey_?"

Nathaniel menggeram, dia melepas pelukan Michael dengan kasar.

Deanna dan Noir tertawa keras melihat itu.

"Oke, oke, cukup, Michael," Beyond melepas _half-mask_ yang menjadi ciri khasnya dalam band. "Tidak baik membuat wajah _lady_ merah begitu," godanya, cengiran lebar di bibirnya, jemarinya mengambil botol minuman mineral dari box di dekat pintu mobil.

Nathaniel melancarkan tatapan kematian ke arah vokalis Exile itu. "Siapa yang kau sebut _lady_?"

Senyuman iseng terlihat di bibir Michael. "Oh, _sweetpie_, jangan pedulikan Rue, sayang," Telunjuknya lalu menelusuri dada Nathaniel. "Bagaimana jika kita melakukan waktu 'berkualitas' bersama?"

Dan itu menjadi akhir dari tali kedamaian Nathaniel.

"KUTOLAK! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" teriak Nathaniel, mencekik Michael yang nyengir gaje.

Samuel menggeleng kepala, jemarinya memijat dahinya sendiri. "Memang kalian ini apa? Anak lima tahun?" Dia mendesah panjang. Terkadang dia heran kenapa dia masih menjadi manager grup band konyol ini dan masih waras. Dia lalu tersenyum bangga. "Kerja kalian bagus hari ini."

Keributan di dalam mobil travel menjadi hening, para personil Exile diam menatap Samuel.

"Maaf, Sammy! _Please_, jangan marah!" teriak Nathaniel, Michael, dan Noir, sembari memeluk Samuel yang kaget.

"_The fuck_! Lepasin!" teriak Samuel, merasa jijik. "Jangan panggil gw 'Sammy', _you twerps_!"

Beyond menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sementara Deanna tertawa sangat keras melihat adegan konyol di depannya.

"Aku cuma mau bilang kita langsung kembali ke rumah," hela Samuel, pasrah menerima serangan pelukan trio konyol.

Deanna berhenti tertawa. "Kita nggak kembali ke hotel dulu?" tanyanya, tak percaya.

Samuel mengangguk tenang. "Barang-barang sudah ada di pesawat." Dia langsung memotong sebelum Deanna bersuara. "Dan aku nggak peduli soal cewekmu."

Deanna berdecak. "Sayang, padahal dia cantik," gumamnya.

"_What_? Kenapa kita nggak dikasih tahu?" tanya Noir.

"Rue tahu," jawab Samuel singkat dengan nada masa bodo.

Noir, Michael, dan Nathaniel serentak menoleh ke arah Beyond. "B, kau…" geram mereka, tatapan tajam penuh aura gelap dilancarkan.

Beyond mengangkat sebelah alis. "Gw lupa," ujarnya singkat. "Oh… dan kita mendapat dua penumpang tambahan," lanjutnya tenang.

"Huh?"

0***0

Noir memang heran dengan kata-kata Beyond tentang bahwa ada dua penumpang lain selain mereka, tetapi dia tidak menduga sama sekali bahwa dua orang itulah penumpang yang dimaksud.

"_Ye're serious, B_?" tanyanya, pandangan matanya menerawang ke arah dua orang yang tak sadarkan diri di bangku pesawat.

Beyond hanya mengangguk.

"_Ar' ye crazy? Of al' people in the world, ye…!_" teriak Nathaniel dan Noir serentak, merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat, menghiraukan candaan Deanna yang mengatakan, "_Technically he IS already crazy, so don't be questioned again_."

"_Nope_."

Samuel dan Michael mendesah panjang-panjang.

"_Dude… we screwed …_"

"_Yeah, I agree with you, for once._"

0***0

**A/N :**

Author : Yep, seperti judulnya, chapter ini hanya sampingan saja. Sebagai selingan dan penjelasan sekilas agar tidak bingung tentang chara saat membaca chapter Even in Death selanjutnya.

Readers : (ngelempar barang apapun yang didekatnya)

Iblis Kira&Mello : (ikut melempar tanah kubur) Chapter yang nggak penting, woy!

Author : (menghindari barang yang dilempar) Maaf, tapi saya lupa bagaimana isi cerita Even in Death untuk melanjutkannya, jadi saya saat ini sedang membaca ulang fic untuk mencari wangsit! m(_ _)m

Malaikat Light : (sweatdrop)

Author : m(^_^)m Dan terima kasih banyak bagi yang mereview chapter sebelumnya. Maaf tidak bisa dijawab panjang lebar review anda dikarenakan saya sangat amat sibuk sekali.

Iblis Kira : Bilang aja lu males ngejawabnya. #tepar berlumuran darah

Malaikat Light : (bows) Please review if don't mind.

...

...

...

With crimson camelia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


	10. That's the Way It Is

**Disclaimer : _Death Note isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it._**

**Warning : _Gender bend. AU. OOC._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 08**

**That's the Way It Is**

* * *

_Uuugh… apa…_

Sepasang kelopak mata terbuka sedikit, kedua alis menaut mengernyit.

_Apa yang…?_

Dia mengerang. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, seperti ada beribu-ribu jarum menusuk otaknya.

_Aw… kepalaku sakit…_

Kedua mata hitam kelam itu mengabut, gumpalan nafas terlihat dari mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

_Mmm… ada apa sebenarnya…?_

Dia merasakan sesuatu mengelus lembut wajahnya, sebelum menangkupkan pipinya. Dia mengerang pelan, matanya perlahan menutup kembali.

"Sssh." Sebuah bisikan terdengar di telinganya, dia mengerang lebih keras. "Sshhh." Sesuatu yang menangkup pipinya tadi mulai bergerak kembali, mengelus melingkar. "Lawliet?" Suara lembut dan penuh sayang bergumam.

"Humm," erangnya pelan.

_Siapa?_

_Watari?_

L membuka kedua matanya, pandangannya buram dan tidak fokus. Sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya, jemari memegang dagunya, menarik lembut, membuat mulutnya terbuka.

"Minum." Suara itu berbisik lagi. L tidak sepenuhnya terbangun jadi tubuhnya merespon tanpa disadari. Dia membuka mulutnya, lidahnya merasakan sesuatu yang licin, plastik, masuk.

Sedotan.

Minum.

Air?

Dia pelan-pelan menghisap, cairan dingin mengalir masuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering dan perih.

"Bagus. Anak baik."

Dia terus menghisap sampai air tidak lagi mengalir ke dalam mulutnya. Dia melepaskan sedotan, merasakan benda plastik itu menjauh dari mulutnya. Kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan menutup, sementara dia merosot kembali ke bantal, nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Tidurlah lagi, Lawliet," ucap suara itu lagi, terdengar begitu nyaman di telinga L. Telapak tangan mengelus wajahnya lembut, menata poninya sehingga tidak menggelitik hidung dan matanya. Dia merasakan bibirnya melengkung, tersenyum atas kelembutan dan kenyamanan yang dia rasakan saat ini. "Kau aman di sini." Dia merasakan bibir menyentuh dahinya. "_Welcome home_, Lawli."

Dan kegelapan kembali menyelimutinya.

* * *

Light berlari melalui _hall_ yang ramai sesak oleh pengunjung pesta, tidak mempedulikan teriakan dan bentakan dari orang-orang yang ditabraknya. Dia terlalu terganggu; perasaan gugup dan kebingungan melandanya.

L tidak terlihat lagi setelah dia meninggalkannya bersama Lawrence. Wanita itu bilang dia akan kembali setelah menemui klien Danuve, tetapi sampai pesta selesai dia tidak muncul juga, tak ada pesan atau kontak darinya. Dia sudah menelepon Watari karena dia berpikir bahwa L kembali ke mobil duluan, tetapi jawaban Watari justru negatif. Dan saat ini dia sudah lima kali keliling area hotel untuk mencari detektif wanita itu, namun hasilnya nihil.

Dia tak bisa menduga hal lain kecuali berpikir bahwa L…

_Tidak. _Light menggeleng kepalanya. Jangan berpikir negatif dulu.

Dia melihat seseorang mendekatinya. Seorang pria berambut cokelat berlari ke arahnya, seragam yang dikenakannya kusut, surai di pedangnya bergoyang-goyang.

Lawrence Weller.

"Bagaimana, Lawrence-san?" tanya Light, suaranya terdengar mendesah karena terengah-engah.

Lawrence menggelengkan kepalanya. "None." Bibirnya menipis. "Dan sepertinya kau juga tanpa hasil."

Light mengangguk, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. "Semoga Watari-san lebih beruntung."

Mereka menunggu beberapa menit, sebelum melihat Watari tiba.

Wajah sedih dan khawatir dari pria tua itu, membuat perut Light terasa melilit karena gugup.

Dan gelengan dari Watari bagai seseorang menjatuhkan bom di antara mereka.

L menghilang.

* * *

Sepasang mata hitam kelam terbuka.

Sakit di kepalanya memudar, walau masih berdenyut, sakitnya tidak tak tertahankan. Sementara pandangannya yang mengabur perlahan menjadi jelas, L merasa bingung melihat langit-langit berornamen berwana putih. Dia menggerakkan matanya ke samping kanannya, menyadari dinding bercat biru halus.

Dimana dia?

Dia ingat sekali bahwa dinding kamarnya di gedung penyelidikan berwarna putih, begitu pula langit-langitnya, tetapi warna putih tanpa noda.

Ini bukan kamarnya. Jadi, dimana dia sekarang?

Pikirannya sulit digunakan; dia sama sekali tak mampu berpikir jelas. Perasaan frustasi naik di dalam perutnya, dia membuka mulutnya. "Ap-" itulah ketika dia menyadari betapa terasa kering dan sakitnya kerongkongannya, dia terbatuk-batuk, merasakan air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, membuat pandangannya buram dan tak jelas lagi.

Sakit. Rasanya seperti pasir menggesek tenggorokannya.

Sesuatu ditempelkan ke bibirnya, membuatnya tersentak karena kaget, itulah sampai dia merasakan cairan dingin menyentuh lidahnya dan tubuhnya secara otomatis mulai meminum sesuatu yang adalah air itu. Sekali dia penuh dan botolnya menjauh darinya, dia membuka mulutnya untuk bicara lagi, kali ini lebih pelan.

"Dimana aku?" Pandangannya masih belum jelas, jadi dia tidak bisa mengetahui siapa yang berada di sisinya.

"Kau di rumahku." Sebuah suara menjawab. Suara itu terdengar dalam dan lembut, dan juga terdengar sangat familiar baginya. _Tapi… dari mana?_ Dia menutup matanya, mencoba keras untuk mengingat.

Dia terbatuk lagi. Apa dia terlibat kecelakaan? Apa dia berada di rumah sakit? Tidak, suara itu bilang bahwa ini di rumah. Dan… di mana Watari? Dia mengambil nafas, berdehem, "Kenapa?"

Keheningan sesaat, sebelum suara itu terdengar lagi. "Aku membawamu kemari." Nadanya kali ini terdengar tanpa emosi.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kau tidak ingat?"

Mata L perlahan melebar sementara kata-kata itu memicu otaknya kembali bekerja. Kilasan ingatan mulai menyerang pikirannya tanpa bisa dia kendalikan.

_Danuve._

_Light._

_Hotel._

_Pesta._

_Koridor._

_Kegelapan._

_Tangan._

_Kain menutupi hidung dan mulutnya._

_Chloroform._

_Kegelapan._

_Mata merah._

Dia terkesiap saat kilasan-kilasan itu merasuk dalam benaknya; dia telah diserang. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, dan dia bisa merasakan tulang-tulangnya bergetar. Bagai dikendalikan, pandangannya menjadi jelas.

Rambut hitam berantakan, kulit putih sepucat salju, wajah yang sangat mirip dengannya.

Dan mata semerah darah dan ruby.

Beyond Birthday.

"B…" bisik L, mata membelalak syok. Lelaki di hadapannya tersenyum dan membungkuk ke arahnya, membuatnya tegang.

"Senang melihatmu lagi, Lawli."

L menggigit bibirnya, nafasnya tidak beraturan. Dia duduk, mencengkeram selimut sehingga menutupi tubuhnya, perlahan bergerak mundur menjauhi lelaki yang sangat mirip dengannya itu.

Dia tiba-tiba merasakan tekanan di belakang tenggorokannya. "Aku ingin muntah."

BB dengan cepat memandu L ke kamar mandi. Dalam hati dia terkekeh, dia yakin jika itu bukan karena L terganggu dengan mualnya, wanita ini akan menampik tangan di bahunya dengan keras.

L mengernyit, tenggorokkannya yang perih terasa terbakar ketika muntah. Dia menyandar lelah di kloset toilet dan terus terbatuk-batuk semala beberapa menit. Dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat lelaki itu, Beyond Birthday, bersandar ke dinding dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Ada yang ganjil dengan BB yang dia lihat sekarang.

Lelaki itu terlihat normal, tidak terlihat sosok dan aura pembunuh berantai seperti yang dia lihat terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Seperti… dirinya yang lama…

L merasa kepalanya berputar. '_Tidak, jangan biarkan tampilan luar menipumu, L.'_

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik sekarang, Lawli?" L mengernyit ketika mendengar BB menyebut nama kecil itu.

"Dibius, diculik, dan sekarang aku duduk di toilet untuk muntah-muntah seperti anorexic," tukas L, berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar tenang dan dingin seperti ketika dia bicara pada para penyelidik. "Kau pikir perasaanku akan lebih baik?"

Dia sudah siap untuk bertahan dari apapun tindakan yang akan BB ambil, namun dia tidak siap melihat senyum nakal tersungging di bibir pembunuh berantai itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke kamar saja, hmm?" BB menunjuk ke arah pintu. L menatap penuh selidik, dia tidak suka ini, BB yang ini sama sekali tidak bisa terbaca.

BB membuka pintu lebih lebar dan melirik wanita yang menatapnya curiga. "Ayo." Dia melihat tubuh L menegang dan perlahan berdiri, berjalan penuh hati-hati dan siaga.

"Sekarang,"mulai BB. L merasakan tubuhnya gemetar ketika tangan menyentuh punggungnya. "Kembali ke ranjang."

Mata L melebar, kenangan buruk saat di Wammy's terlintas di benaknya.

"Tidak," desis L, menekan perasaan takut jauh ke dalam hatinya. "Aku ingin kembali ke tempat Watari," Dia berjalan dengan cepat ke arah pintu kamar.

Namun sebelum dia mencapai pintu, sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya, menariknya mundur. Dia terkesiap ketika punggungnya menabrak dada yang bidang, melihat tangan lain mendorong menutup pintu dengan keras.

Belum sempat dia kembali dari keterkejutannya, dia merasakan dirinya dilempar dan mendarat di ranjang, disusul kemudian tubuh BB menindih tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak kembali ke tempat kakek tua itu," desis BB, tangannya mencengkeram pergelangan lengan ramping wanita yang telentang di bawah tubuhnya. "Tak akan pernah."

L mengambil nafas tajam. Perasaan takut yang dia tahan kini melandanya dengan serentak, melihat ekspresi BB, ditambah kenangan-kenangan buruk berputar di kepalanya. Dia menekukkan kakinya, menendang keras perut BB, membuat lelaki itu terjungkal ke belakang. L dengan cepat bangkit dari ranjang, berlari menuju pintu. Tangannya memutar knob, membuka pintunya lebar, sebelum berlari keluar dari kamar menuju remang-remangnya koridor.

BB terduduk di lantai, satu tangannya menutup wajahnya, matanya menatap pintu yang terbuka lebar dari sela jemarinya. Dia terkekeh pelan, sebelum tertawa keras.

'_Begitu…'_

Senyum tertantang terlihat.

'_If that's what you want…'_

Lidah menjilat bibirnya.

'_Let's the game begin… my Lawli…'_

**TBC…**

**A/N :**

Malaikat Light : (twitch) Akhirnya…

Iblis Kira : (twitch) Yeah, akhirnya…

Author : (diem tepar di meja) …

Light&Kira : (ngelirik author) (¬_¬) Setengah tahun, lho.

Author : (flinch) Uuugh… shut up…

Mello : (gigit cokelat) Oke, sekarang di bawah ini jawaban sampah (dilempar asbak) Iya, iya, review chapter 8 dan vhapter Intermission dari para pembaca sekalian.

Iblis Kira : Lu kalo ngomong sopan bikin orang merinding, Mel.

Mello : Oh… shut the f*ck up.

Iblis Kira : (sigh) Dari tadi kita disuruh diem terus, ya, Light.

Malaikat Light : Haha…

###

**To Guru Besar Innocent :**

Kira,Light&Mello : (ngelirik nama di atas) Guru besar innocent?

Iblis Kira : (~_o) Emangnya lu masuk innocent, ya?

Mello : Kapan lu masih innocent, guru besar?

Malaikat Light : (geplak Kira dan Mello) Jangan ngejek pembaca. (smile at GBI) Terima kasih atas reviewnya, dan terima kasih juga sudah menjadi pelanggan kami.

Mello : Pelanggan? Emang kita ini operator? (dibacok Light)

###

**To Ai HinataLawliet :**

Author : (angkat satu tangan) Salam kenal juga dan terima kasih… (tepar lagi)

Mello : Whuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaathhhhh? (glare at Light) Lu beneran ngehamilin L, hm?

Malaikat Light : (O_O) Eh? Gw? Kapan?

Iblis Kira : ( ~_o) Lu inget, nggak, pernah ngelakuin 'itu'?

Malaikat Light : Seingatku, sih, nggak pernah.

Author : (lempar bat besi ke kepala Light) Ingat lagi, sana.

###

**To NekoMimiMyawMyaw :**

Malaikat Light : Sejak kapan aku mesum? Tampangku polos nan suci begini!

Kira,Mello&Author : (tampang nista dan jijik) Hoeeek…

Author : B itu bukan pemain gitar. Dia itu MAESTRO dalam bermain gitar. Anak-anak dalam Wammy's House itu, kan, anak-anak yang jenius dan berbakat dalam sesuatu. Nah… untuk Beyond, dia memiliki bakat yang luar biasa dalam bermain gitar, mengarang lagu dan menyanyikannya. Hanya saja bakat itu dia sengaja sembunyikan, yang tahu tentang bakat B cuma L, Watari, A, dan Night God.

###

**To immortal-neko :**

Iblis Kira : 'Senpai' bukan 'sentai'.

Mello : (korek kuping) Telinga gw masih budek sampai sekarang.

###

**To Putri Luna :**

Iblis Kira : Perasaan di sini semuanya bilang kalo L cantik, ya?

Mello : L emang cantik, tahu.

Malaikat Light : …

Iblis Kira : Bagian mananya dari si panda itu yang cantik?

Mello : Semuanya. Apalagi pas dia di pesta Yotsuba itu.

Malaikat Light : …

Iblis Kira : Hmm… (mikir serius) Gw jadi penasaran. (melenggang pergi)

Light&Mello : (O_O) (O.O)!

Malaikat Light : MELLO! KEJAR DIA! JANGAN SAMPAI DIA MENDEKATI L!

Mello : ROGER! (lari kebut ngejar Iblis Kira)

###

**To icha22madhen :**

Author : L yang pasti mau di –piiiiiiiiip-.

Matt : [sensor]

Malaikat Light : (kaget + sweatdrop) Baru ngeh ada kamu, Matt.

Matt : (maen game)

###

**To jeje joe :**

Author : (o.o)! Ini yang membuat fic angst dimana si Light hilang ingatan itu, bukan? Dimana si Light dendam sama L karena membuat Light jadi korban BB, yang itu bukan?

Malaikat Light : Jangan tanya aku. Tanya dia sana.

Matt : (stoic) Author ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas pujiannya.

###

**To cassie :**

Author : (sweatdrop) A-aaah… tidak apa-apa. Saya juga hiatus terus, jadi impas. Dan terima kasih atas pujian anda. Dan yah… semoga saya bisa cepat update.

Light&Matt : (stoic) Yang nggak bakal terjadi.

Author : (death glare)

###

**To ELLE HANA :**

Author : Memang niatnya cerita ini kurang sekali dalam interaksi antara L dan Light, dan direncanakan akan meningkat ketika… maaf, itu spoiler. Saya tidak mau mengecewakan anda karena spoiler.

###

**To Arine Quartney :**

Malaikat Light : (blush) Si-siapa juga yang bohong sama perasaan sendiri?

Author&Matt : (melirik Light) Kok, kamu blushing?

Author : (mengangguk) Yeah. Dawn masuk dalam kata 'mereka'.

Malaikat Light : L selamat atau tidak, itu sulit untuk ditebak karena…

Matt : B dalam fic ini nggak bisa ditebak.

Author : ('-_-) Haha…

###

**To Orenji Lushin :**

Author : Haha… maaf anda kurang beruntung.

Matt : Kalau B dengar apa yang lu omongin…

Author : (angguk) Sapu tangan yang dipakai BB itu sudah dilumuri chloroform. Itu pun chloroformnya bukan sembarang, itu racikan buatan Noir yang dalam cerita adalah teman satu penjara dengan BB. Jika BB pembunuh berantai yang mengaplikasikan secara fisik (pisau, bom, gergaji, dsb), Noir itu pembunuh berantai yang pengaplikasiannya menggunakan wabah (zat kimia, virus, racun, dsb) yang dibuat sendiri (presentase keberhasilan mematikan sampai 300%). Makanya L yang raja/ratu insomnia bisa tepar.

###

**To Raito Lawliet :**

Author : Iya, L itu cewek. Dan sebenarnya dari dulu sudah dikasih pembatas, kok, garis dari ffnetnya. Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Terima kasih lagi atas kejujurannya. Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. Silahkan dilanjut bacanya. Dawn itu bukan Night God, dia beda lagi, dan ya orang yang mirip L bermata merah itu Beyond. Iya, L bisa nyebut nama Light-kun karena dia mulai mempercayai Light (keyword: MULAI, jadi bukan berarti L mempercayai Light).

Light&Matt : ( ~_o)?

Author : Apa? (nunjuk Raito Lawliet) Dia review rombongan dari chapter 1 sampai 8, makanya saya jawab berantai.

###

**To Bella Hamasaki :**

Author : (bows) Terima kasih banyak. Saya senang bisa membuat anda semakin penasaran.

Malaikat Light : (melirik Author) Dan nanti jangan-jangan teka-teki di fanfic ini nggak bakal kamu jawab. Kamu, kan, suka begitu. _"Biarkan para pembaca memecahkan teka-teki itu sendiri."_

Author : Saya jawab, kok. Tapi mungkin tidak semuanya.

Malaikat Light : Sama saja.

###

**To LightL lover :**

Author : Terima kasih banyak. Dan ya, saya akan pertimbangkan untuk menggambar L versi perempuan yang memakai gaun di chapter 8.

###

**To windzhy kazuma :**

Author : Ah… maaf, fic "The Story of Desert Kingdom book I" akan didiscontinue sampai fic "The Last Tears" tamat. Saya sedang berusaha mencari alur cerita yang tepat untuk mentamatkan TLT, dan saya minta doanya untuk kelancaran dalam mendapatkan wangsit TLT.

###

**To Tail-dei-dei-mon :**

Author : Sayang, pembunuhannya sengaja tidak diseramkan karena ini fanfic. Yang baca juga belum tentu orang di atas 15 tahun.

###

**To Mells Keehl :**

Author,Light&Mello : (keprok keprok) Huraaaay!

###

**To Piringgg :**

Malaikat Light : (glare) 'Selama ini' apa?

Author : Selama ini kau telah mendua dengan Ryuk. Kira tak rela, tak rela, tak reeeelaaaa! (ngedangdut pake wajah stoic)

Matt : (megangin radio)

###

**To Capung Siregar :**

Author : Err… terima kasih. ('==)a _'Kok rasanya ada kata yang aneh dan ganjil di review ini, ya?'_

###

**To Al Landers :**

Author : Maaf, Mello sedang memburu Kira. Entah kapan dia akan kembali. Dan terima kasih atas sarannya.

###

**To Ryuzaki Uchiha Toushiro :**

Author : Fanfic ini bukan fanfic yaoi. Tetapi jika anda mau membayangkan fanfic ini sebagai yaoi, silahkan saja, toh pada dasarnya L itu lelaki – dan saya sebagai orang tak bertanggung jawab mengubah gendernya seenaknya.

###

**To D-N-D Mozaik :**

Author : (bows) Terima kasih telah mau menunggu.

###

**To NatZ** **natZ buK4nd r34d3r b1454 :**

Author : ('==)a Errm… untuk permintaan di baris kalimat yang pertama…

Malaikat Light : Orang ini kalau sudah hiatus lama banget. Bahkan ada yang sudah sampai setahun.

Author : Aw, jangan umbar aib.

###

**To Miseta Harumi Kitara :**

Author : Yeah… anak band. Band yang anggotanya mantan – bahkan mungkin MASIH - kriminal semua.

Malaikat Light : ('==) Tapi herannya bisa sukses gitu, ya? Sayu aja sampai ngefans banget sama band itu. Dan lalu… (baca review) (O_o)? Kapan aku diculik?

Author : Maaf mengecewakan anda, nona. Tetapi Light tidak termasuk 'bargain' dalam penculikan. Yang diculik hanya L, sedangkan yang satunya lagi itu Dawn yang selama ini disekap.

###

Author : (bows) Terima kasih telah membaca fanfic yang biasa-biasa saja ini. dan terima kasih kepada para pereview sekalian. Terima kasih pula pada semua readers yang telah bersabar menunggu update-nya fanfic ini. Saya sangat menghargai semua ini.

Malaikat Light : Makanya jangan kelamaan update.

Author : (tegas) Saya tidak bisa melakukan itu. Jika membuat cerita dipaksa, ceritanya akan ancur-ancuran dan tidak layak dibaca.

Malaikat Light : (sigh) Makin hebat dalam ngebuat alasan, nih, anak.

Author : Dan seperti biasanya… Please review if don't mind. Oh… saya meminta vote anda mengenai "gambar L memakai gaun" ;

Gambar Light dan L sedang berdansa di pesta Yotsuba. (Sketch)

Foto L (remaja) bersama A, B dan Night God (yang masih kecil) di pesta Halloween Wammy's House. (Photo in a Journal [Welcome to Wammy's House])

Foto L dan Lawrence Weller. (Old Photograph)

Foto pernikahan L, B, dan Light. (Happy Ending)

Author : Silahkan voting, dan cantumkan suara anda di review. Terima kasih. (bye)

…

….

…..

With crimson camellia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


	11. Snow White Queen

**Disclaimer _Death Note isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it._**

**Warning _Gender bend. AU. OOC. Romance Angst._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 09**

**SNOW WHITE QUEEN**

* * *

Tarik nafas.

Keluarkan.

Tarik nafas.

Keluarkan.

Apapun… cuma… bernafas.

Cuma bernafas, itulah apa yang L lakukan selama… berapa lama sekarang? Dia tidak tahu. Dia tidak peduli. Semua yang dia inginkan hanya menjauh sejauh mungkin dari BB.

Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pohon, merosot sampai dia terduduk. Matanya menatap ke arah pepohonan dan tanaman rindang yang terhampar luas di hadapannya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Dia tidak menduga sama sekali bahwa rumah lebih tepatnya mansion BB berada di tengah-tengah hutan.

Tidak, dia seharusnya bisa menebaknya. Mansion di tengah-tengah hutan lebat antah berantah entah sebelah mana… itu B banget.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya, dia mendongak, memandang kilauan cahaya yang masuk dari sela-sela dedaunan pohon. Dia harus berpikir dahulu; sekarang pikirannya sudah mulai jernih, dia harus memikirkan tentang situasi yang terjadi. Kakinya perlahan menekuk sampai ke dada, sebelum dia mulai menggigiti ibu jarinya.

Sudah berapa lama sejak B menculiknya?

Dan… bagaimana B bisa hidup? Dia melihat sendiri rekaman saat B ambruk di selnya, dan pernyataan dokter yang terpercaya pun menjadi bukti atas kematiannya.

Perasaan mual kembali melandanya, dia bergeser dan menarik nafas dalam, menutup matanya.

Apa yang B inginkan? Dia mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa BB punya alasan untuk menculiknya. Yeah… untuk membunuhnya, atau bahkan…

Kenangan demi kenangan buruk yang diimplikasikan BB padanya di Wammy's House berputar kembali di kepalanya. Dia gemetar, menekan lututnya semakin menempel di dadanya dan kedua tangannya melingkar erat di kakinya, meringkuk seperti bola.

"_Kau tidak kembali ke pria tua itu lagi. Tak akan pernah."_

Dia menelan ludah mengingat ucapan dingin penuh keposesifan dari lelaki yang mirip dengannya itu, mengernyit ketika merasakan sakit dan keringnya tenggorokkannya.

Dia ingin pulang. Dia tidak mau di sini. Dia ingin Watari. Dia tidak peduli dia terdengar manja, dia hanya ingin figur ayahnya itu di sisinya.

Dia menatap hem gaunnya yang putus. Ah, iya… dia masih memakai gaun yang dikenakannya saat pesta. Dia heran kenapa B tidak melepasnya. Tidak mungkin, kan, itu karena lelaki itu menghargai privasinya?

Haha… kayak itu mungkin.

Kalau B yang dulu, saat sebelum segalanya terjadi, dia akan langsung percaya bahwa B menghargai privasinya. Tapi sekarang? Itu seperti bahan lelucon saja.

Suara ranting patah menggema di telinganya, membuatnya tegang. Kedua matanya membelalak, dan rasa mual dan kram di perutnya meningkat semakin cepat.

"Lawli, kau di sini?"

B… desisnya dalam pikirannya, penuh waspada. Dia menggeser pelan kakinya, menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri, perlahan-lahan berjalan mundur, berusaha tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"Kau tahu, Lawli, kau menang. Ayo kita sudahi permainan petak umpet ini. Sekarang sudah larut, hutan berbahaya waktu malam."

_Persetan kau_. Dia tidak peduli dengan bahayanya hutan, karena menurutnya B jauh lebih berbahaya dibandingkan hutan. Dia mengambil satu langkah ke belakang, dan mengernyit ketika kakinya tanpa sengaja mematahkan ranting.

"Ah… kau di sana, Lawli."

Dia akan mati.

Kedua matanya lebar, dengan bergegas dia berbalik dan berlari sekencang yang dia bisa. Dia tidak mempedulikan ranting dan duri yang menusuk kakinya. Dia tidak peduli tamparan daun di wajahnya sementara dia berlari. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang hanyalah bahwa B tepat di belakangnya dan sangat dekat.

Entah sudah berapa lama dia berlari, pemandangan di hadapannya semakin gelap. Dia berhenti, menengok ke belakang, dan menghela nafas ketika tidak melihat B dimanapun. Namun sebelum dia merasa lega, sepasang lengan menarik tubuhnya cepat, mendekapnya erat ke dada bidang di belakangnya, membuat dia tak bisa bergerak.

"Ketemu." Desahan nafas dari bisikan menyapu telinganya, membuatnya terkesiap.

"B…" bisiknya tercekat.

Suara kekehan yang dalam terdengar. "Mmm…" L merasakan bibir menelusuri leher dan bahunya yang telanjang, membuat tubuhnya menggigil. "Ternyata aku memang suka kau dalam gaun ini, mengingatkanku akan kau di Wammy's House dulu."

L mengernyit ketika gigitan terasa di kulitnya disusul kemudian jilatan lidah.

"Kau ingat, kan, Lawli. Kita dulu sangat akrab. Kau, aku, A dan, walau hanya sebentar, Night God, selalu bermain di taman atau di hutan dekat Wammy's seperti yang kita sekarang lakukan ini."

Tenggorokkan L tercekat. Bayangan tiga anak lelaki yang dulu dia asuh terlintas dalam benaknya.

Mereka bertiga menjadi orang yang sangat penting baginya. Dia berusaha menekan air mata yang mau keluar. Dia ingat sekali bahwa mereka berempat selalu akrab sampai dia selalu berpikir bahwa tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

Tapi…

* * *

Beyond menatap wanita yang berada dalam dekapannya. Entah sudah berapa lama dia memimpikan ini, untuk bisa menyentuh wanita ini lagi. Ini begitu sureal; dia memandang kulit pucat wanita dalam dekapannya, telapak tangannya mengelus lembut tangan L yang terbalut oleh lengan gaun. Dia mengamati wajah yang sangat mirip dengannya itu, melihat make up teraplikasikan dengan baik sehingga kantung mata tidak terlihat lagi.

L sangat cantik.

Penampilan L saat ini hampir sama persis seperti L yang ada dalam ingatannya ketika masih di Wammy's House saat dia masih kecil, jika bukan karena rambutnya tidak lagi panjang.

Beyond menyurukkan wajahnya, kembali memberikan ciuman lembut di leher jenjang L, merasakan tubuh wanita di dekapannya menegang. Suara campuran antara desahan dan erangan keluar dari mulut lelaki itu.

Dia sangat menginginkan wanita ini.

Tetapi, tidak. Belum. Dia tidak akan terburu-buru, dia akan bersabar sampai wanita ini nyaman atas kehadirannya. Perasaan bersalah terus menggerogotinya sampai sekarang karena tragedi di Wammy's, tetapi dia tak bisa menghentikannya.

Dia teringat pada lelaki yang dia sekap di dalam penjara di basement mansionnya, membuat kemurkaan dan dendam kembali melandanya.

Semua yang terjadi karena lelaki brengsek dan kelompoknya itu.

Suara tercekat membawanya kembali ke alam nyata. Dia merasakan tubuh L semakin tegang dan gemetar. Kesadaran menghampirinya, dia dengan cepat menekan kembali aura membunuh yang tanpa sadar keluar.

"Maaf." Dia mencium lembut pipi L, sebelum menciumi lebam di lengan L yang tanpa sadar dia cengkeram erat tadi. "Aku kehilangan kendali sesaat."

"Lepaskan aku." Dia mendengar L mendesis, membuatnya tersenyum karena L tidak sangat takut sampai tak sanggup bicara.

"Tidak mau," jawabnya dengan nada jahil. Dia lalu mengangkat tubuh L, memanggulnya di bahu. Dia berusaha untuk tidak tertawa melihat wajah L yang biasanya stoic itu menjadi komikal.

"A-apa yang…! Lepaskan!"

"Tidaaaaaaaak~!" ujar Beyond sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi. Dia berjalan kembali ke mansion, menghiraukan pukulan demi pukulan di punggungnya.

* * *

Berdenyut; segalanya terasa berdenyut. Otaknya, hatinya, darahnya. Segalanya gelap dan jauh sekarang.

Light mengangkat tangannya yang gemetar menuju rambutnya, menyisir poninya yang menutupi matanya.

Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak L menghilang. Dia dan tim penyelidik lainnya telah melakukan segalanya untuk mencari detektif ternama itu; mencari di setiap sudut dalam dan luar Jepang, hacking, dan sebagainya. Tetapi mereka tetap tidak menemukan apapun, tak ada petunjuk, tak ada tanda-tanda, tak ada… L.

Tak ada L.

Dia ingin melihat L lagi. Ya Tuhan, dia tidak tahu mengapa dia merasa seperti ini. Perasaan ini sangat menyakitkan dan penuh obsesi. Light menelan ludah berat, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya.

Bernafas.

Dia menghirup nafas sampai terasa sakit, mencoba mengendalikan detak di dadanya. Dia merasa sakit, merasa mual, pikiran demi pikiran berputar di kepalanya.

Dimana L?

Dimana dia?

Dia teringat kembali tentang kasus pembunuhan berantai yang L selidiki setelah semuanya pulang. Dia pernah melihat sekilas foto para korban, pembunuhan berantai itu sangat mengenaskan, dan yang membuatnya takjub adalah tidak adanya jejak, petunjuk, dan saksi sama sekali. Kasus pembunuhan sempurna.

Walau begitu, sepertinya L tahu siapa pelakunya.

Dan jika si pelaku itu tahu tentang L…

"_Fuck_," umpat Light berbisik, kedua matanya lebar. Ya… jika si pelaku tahu tentang L menyelidiki dan berhasil memecahkan kasus itu, juga jika si pelaku begitu ahli sampai tidak meninggalkan jejak dan saksi yang berarti si pelaku memiliki kejeniusan yang sama seperti Light dan L, dan jika si pelaku 'tahu' tentang L; tahu 'sosok' L…

Ini berarti L bukan cuma hilang.

* * *

"Lepaskan…" desis L, sementara Beyond menjatuhkannya ke ranjang. Dia merasa sesak, tak bisa bernafas. Detak jantungnya menggema di telinganya. "Lepaskan aku!" Beyond tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya terus menarik tubuhnya. L berusaha memberontak, namun Beyond menindih tubuhnya, tangan yang besar mencengkeram kedua tangannya.

"Ssshh," bisik Beyond, menarik lembut lengan yang dia cengkeram, sebelah tangannya yang lain menyapu helai rambut yang menutupi mata L. Dia menempatkan mulutnya di dekat telinga L, dan merasakan tubuh wanita itu gemetar.

L tak bisa bergerak. Dia merasa sesak. BB terlalu kuat. Terlalu besar. L memang kuat dan ahli capoiera, tetapi Beyond jauh lebih kuat dan lebih besar darinya. Setiap inci tubuhnya ditahan seperti ini dan itu membuatnya ngeri. Dia tak berdaya. Dia terus berteriak.

"Aku tahu kau takut, Lawli. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, tidak setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu saat itu. Tetapi kau tak akan pergi dari sini. Kabur dari sini pun mustahil; tempat ini tidak terdeteksi oleh apapun, aku buat yakin itu. Hush, aku tidak akan melukaimu."

Beyond menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit, masih menindih L. Dia menarik sesuatu dari balik bajunya dan ketika L meengenali bahwa itu adalah sabuk kulit dia mulai memberontak lagi. Beyond menarik pelan kedua tangan L, melingkari sabuk ke dua lengan ramping itu, gigi menarik satu ujung sabuk, mengikat erat tangan L. Dia lalu mengikat ujung sabuk lainnya ke tiang ranjang.

Nafas L tercekat, perasaan déjà vu melandanya, kenangan buruk memenuhi benaknya.

L panik.

Beyond tidak memberi L waktu untuk bertindak, dia duduk, menarik borgol berantai panjang dari lemari kecil di samping ranjang. Dia lalu memborgol kaki kanan L, sebelum mengikat ujung rantai ke tiang ranjang lainnya.

"Aku tidak mau melukaimu, Lawli, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu bebas untuk sekarang, tidak ketika kau seperti ini. Cuma… tenangkan dirimu." Dia memutar bola matanya ketika L berusaha menendang kepalanya yang tentu saja gagal karena kakinya terikat.

Tubuh L gemetar, kedua matanya terpejam sementara dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Kau pikir aku akan percaya pada omongan orang yang akan membunuhku?" umpat L dingin.

Beyond menghela nafas. Dia menjulurkan tangannya, mengelus pipi L yang mengernyit. "Lawli?" bisiknya, mendekatkan jarak di antara wajah mereka. Tubuh L setegang patung. "Aku tidak berniat untuk membunuhmu."

L dalam hati mendengus. "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

Beyond berdecak lidah.

"Kau lelah, Lawli. Sekarang sudah malam, kau harus tidur." Tangannya bergeser ke leher L, mengelusnya lembut di sana.

"Jangan sentuh a-"

"Sssshhh." Beyond terus mengelus leher L, sesekali menyingkirkan helai rambut. "Kau harus istirahat." Diam-diam dia menekan suatu syaraf di tengkuk L.

Mata L melebar ketika merasakan tubuhnya lemas. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya pelan, merasakan tenaganya terkuras dengan cepat.

Beyond tersenyum. Temboloknya bergetar sementara dia menyenandungkan lagu.

Kelopak mata L semakin turun, dia tidak bisa berpikir. "_Please… I don't want to be here. I want Watari. Please…_"

Lelaki itu masih tersenyum, matanya menatap lembut L yang di ujung ketidaksadaran. "_Sorry but I can't comply. I've put a lot effort into getting you here with me._" Dia menarik selimut dan menghamparkannya menutupi tubuh L.

"_Why are you doing this if not to kill me? I don't understand._" L dengan lemah menarik-narik tangannya, mencoba membebaskannya. Beyond tahu itu percuma saja, dia mengikat sabuk itu dengan sangat erat. Dia mengangkat tangannya, menempatkannya di dahi L yang basah, menyapu keringat yang mengalir.

"_I'll return once you're rested. Don't worry, Lawli. Everything's fine, I'll take care of you._" Beyond menatap L untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"_You can't… don't do this…_" bisik L, matanya perlahan menutup. Dia mendengar langkah Beyond yang semakin menjauh sampai keluar dari kamar. Pintu penjaranya kini menutup dan dia ditinggal sendiri.

Sendirian.

**TBC…**

* * *

**OMAKE :**

"Gw pikir lu bakal sibuk semalaman ini."

Beyond menoleh ke arah temannya yang duduk di sofa. "Apa maksudmu, Noir?"

Noir melepas moncong botol dari mulutnya, pandangannya teralih dari televisi di hadapannya. "Lu tahu… Lawli-mu. Gw pikir lu bakal sibuk sama dia."

Kekehan keluar dari mulut Beyond. Yeah… dia bakal sangat sibuk dengan L.

"Jangan tertawa, Rue. Lu tahu juga, kan, bahwa dengan tindakan lu ini kita jadi buronan lagi. Kasihan Sammy, dia bakalan makin stres. Lebih baik ketika kita bertemu lagi, lu minta maaf padanya."

Beyond menatap senang ke arah Noir yang cemberut. "Tenang saja, aku tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun. Saksi juga tidak ada."

Noir kembali menonton televisi dengan malas. "Hm, hm. Pastikan itu. Sammy hampir kena serangan jantung waktu lu melakukan pembunuhan-pembunuhan itu demi balas dendammu, dan kalau kita sampai masuk poster buronan… lagi... gw nggak mau Sammy ngamuk." Noir menggigil. "Dia kalau sudah marah, serem."

"Dan kau, Noir, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Beyond, tanpa emosi.

Noir terkesiap, dia mencengkeram dada kirinya, tatapannya sok sakit. "Rue, apa lu sebegitunya nggak pengen gw di sini?"

Beyond menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kekehan terdengar dari Noir. "Be. Te. We. Gimana soal cowok di basement? Lu tahu, hasil kerja lu tuh bikin gw mual."

"Itu deritamu sendiri." Beyond mengedikkan bahu. "Dan terima kasih telah mengingatkanku. Kalau sudah menyangkut Lawli, aku suka lupa waktu." Dia nyengir ke arah Noir, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju koridor, sebelah tangannya melambai sesaat.

Noir menatap kepergian Beyond, dia mendengus. "Humph, gw jadi bener-bener kasihan sama si Dawn itu.

* * *

**A/N :**

Light&Matt : (ngelirik curiga Author) Tumben cepet…

Author : (keringet dingin ngucur) Memang apa salahnya cepat update?

Malaikat Light : ( ~_o) Pasti ada apa-apanya, nih.

Author : (malingin muka) Humph, sembarangan.

Matt : (¬_¬) Terakhir kali Author begitu, ujung2nya hiatus sampai setahun.

Author : Σ(-_-')

Malaikat Light: ( ~_o) Hm… kayaknya bakal lagi, nih.

Author : (-_-;;)

Light&Matt : (shrugged) Yah… sudahlah…

Author : *sob* (jongkok di pojokan + aura gelap + nanam jamur dimana-mana) Baiklah, karena saya tidak punya waktu untuk menjawab satu-satu review anda semua, saya langsungkan saja. (bows) Terima kasih telah membaca fic ini, apalagi yang sudah mau mereview hatur nuhun pisan. Saya menghargai usaha anda meluangkan waktu untuk mereview, biarpun untuk 'mendukung' saya update cepat. (ngelirik daftar pereview yang nyuruh update cepat) Erm... ('=_=)a (shudder)

Malaikat Light : Itu salahmu. Kamunya yang selalu ngaret update. Lihat saja daftar fanfic multichapter buatanmu. Ada, nggak, yang udah tamat?

Author : (panah nancep di 3 titik vital) (OΣAO) (innalillahi)

Matt : (modif layar psp dengan tulisan "Please review if don't mind")

…..

….

….

With crimson camellia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


	12. Wings of Despair

**Disclaimer : _Death Note isn't mine, I'm sure you've known it._**

**Warning : _Genderbend. Violence. A bit Gore._**

* * *

Watari memandang monitor di hadapannya, pikirannya berkecamuk, konflik demi konflik beradu di dalamnya.

Dia tidak ingin membuat panik mereka, tetapi dia tidak punya pilihan lagi selain meminta bantuan pada Wammy's House, menimbang penculikan L ini sesuatu yang sangat rahasia.

Huruf dekoratif R muncul di monitor, Watari mencondongkan tubuhnya, tangannya memegang mic dengan erat. "Roger, aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa…"

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**WINGS OF DESPAIR**

* * *

Ryuk terbang memasuki Hotel Narita dan dengan santainya dia melenggang melintasi aula dan koridor yang ramai. Dia terkekeh ketika melihat sesuatu yang lucu.

Dia sebenarnya ingin menjahili seseorang dulu di sini, tapi informasi yang dia dapat begitu penting dan serius sehingga – dia cemberut mengingatnya – dia, dengan tegasnya, dilarang bermain sampai dia menyampaikan informasi ini pada para shinigami lain yang berada di bumi.

Dia melihat sosok berwarna putih yang sejenis dengannya akan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan mengikuti seorang pria yang berwajah seperti monyet – yang langsung Ryuk putuskan bahwa Light masih lebih baik ketimbang pria itu.

"Yo, Rem!" sahutnya, sembari melambaikan tangan.

Rem menoleh, menatap sinis ke arah makhluk serba hitam yang tengah terbang mendekatinya. Dia lalu membungkuk, berbisik di telinga pria manusia di depannya. "Ada shinigami lain mendekat. Sepertinya dia ingin bicara denganku."

Pria itu melirik, dia lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menempelkannya ke telinganya sebagai cover. "Apa dia shinigami milik Kira?"

Rem terdiam sesaat, otaknya berputar cepat. '_Jika aku memberitahunya, dia pasti akan menuntut untuk tahu pembicaraan kami,'_ pikirnya merasa gelisah. "Bukan."

Pria itu mengangguk. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

Rem membalas mengangguk sebelum dia pergi bersama Ryuk menuju balik koridor.

"Baiklah, ada apa?" tanyanya, merasa sedikit kesal dengan kedatangan Ryuk yang tiba-tiba namun juga merasa lega karena bisa lepas sementara dari sosok manusia yang membuatnya muak itu. "Jika kau sampai mau repot-repot kemari itu berarti ada sesuatu yang penting, kan?"

Ryuk menelengkan kepalanya. "Hei, hei… apa kamu selalu berpikiran seperti itu tentangku? Bisa saja aku datang karena kangen padamu, kan?" ucapnya sembari mengeluarkan tawa anehnya yang khas itu.

Tatapan kosong terlihat dari mata Rem. "Aku pergi." ujarnya tanpa ekspresi sembari berbalik untuk pergi, sebelum punggungnya ditarik kembali oleh Ryuk yang berkeringat dingin.

"Tu… tunggu dulu! Aku bercanda! Bercanda!" seru Ryuk panik.

Rem menatap tajam pada rekan se-shinigami-nya itu. "Kalau begitu cepat katakan. Aku nggak punya waktu buat meladeni kejahilanmu." Dia mengomel, matanya sesekali melirik ruangan yang dimasuki majikannya, merasa tidak tenang dengan pikiran tentang apa yang dilakukan pria itu jika tidak dia awasi.

Ryuk cemberut. "Dari dulu kamu sama sekali nggak bisa diajak santai, ya!" Dia langsung melangkah mundur takut begitu dijawab dengan tatapan mematikan dari Rem. "Iya, iya! Aku akan segera mengatakannya!" teriaknya ngeri, kedua tangannya terangkat di depan dadanya. "Kau ingat raja kita yang hilang, kan?"

Rem menelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja, shinigami mana yang tidak ingat?"

"Shidoh," celetuk Ryuk sembari terkekeh, sementara Rem menghela nafas. Ekspresi Ryuk kemudian mendadak menjadi serius. "Yah… pokoknya… si Azrael bilang dia akhirnya menemukan dimana raja kita sekarang."

Kedua mata Rem membelalak. "Apa… kamu bilang…?"

"Atau… lebih tepatnya dimana keberadaan jiwanya sekarang berada," lanjut Ryuk, sebelum dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Dia melirik ke arah Rem yang pucat. "Ya, tepat apa yang kau pikirkan, raja kita sekarang manusia. Dan tentu saja beliau tidak ingat apapun tentang beliau adalah raja kita."

Suara nafas tertahan keluar dari mulut Rem. "Bagaimana…?"

Ryuk menghembuskan nafas. "Kau ingat konflik antara raja kita dengan bos Departemen Kelahiran yang terjadi beberapa saat setelah Death Note milik Raja ditemukan, sebelum beliau menghilang?" Dia melihat Rem mengangguk. "Sepertinya pada saat itu terjadi sesuatu yang mengakibatkan Raja masuk dalam daftar Inkarnasi dan dan terlahir sebagai manusia di bumi."

Rem terkesiap. "Pantas saja kita tak bisa menemukannya walau seluruh shinigami dikerahkan untuk mencarinya." Perasaan sulit terlihat di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Ryuk menggerakkan bahu. "Kita tunggu sampai dia meninggal."

"Eh?! Tapi…?!" seru Rem terkejut.

"Dia raja kita, Rem," potong Ryuk dengan suara yang serius yang jarang sekali terdengar darinya. "Dia _Death_. Dia kematian itu sendiri. Meskipun dia menjadi manusia, dia akan kembali menjadi raja kita ketika dia meninggal." Ekspresinya kembali menjadi santai. "Yah… itu apa yang Azrael katakan."

Perasaan Rem semakin berkecamuk. Ini benar-benar berita yang sangat besar baginya, raja mereka yang telah hilang selama 19 tahun dunia manusia terlahir dan hidup sebagai manusia. Dan jika Raja benar-benar ada di bumi… _'Apa beliau tahu tentang apa yang terjadi di Jepang saat ini? Tentang Kira… dan Death Note…?'_

0****************0

_Ada darah di tangannya. Dia menatap kedua tangannya ketia dia kembali sadar, jadi itu hal pertama yang dia sadari. Kulit telapak tangannya terasa lengket – darah itu sudah setengah kering – dan dia tidak merasa sakit sama sekali, jadi dia tidak berpikir bahwa darah itu adalah miliknya._

_Hal kedua yang dia sadari adalah bahwa dia berlutut di atas sesuatu yang basah dan licin, dan ketika dia melihat ke bawah ada karpet yang menutupi lantai. Karpetnya memiliki warna beige yang membosankan, namun ada warna maroon pudar di tempat dimana dia berlutut. Juga ada tetes gelap yang memandu jauh darinya menuju…_

_Oke, hal ketiga. Ada sosok tubuh manusia berbaring di lantai dekat dinding, di ujung lain jejak tetes darah. Atau dia pikir itu sosok tubuh manusia. Dia tak bisa benar-benar yakin karena ada… bagian-bagian yang menghilang. Seperti tangan, dan kepala dan… dan kulit._

_Dia terus mengamati hal-hal – tentang bagaimana aroma kamarnya (bau air seni dan darah) akan menjadi hal keempat – tapi dia terlalu sibuk menyandar untuk muntah. Ketika gemetar di tubuhnya akhirnya berhenti, dia menatap ke bawah menuju gumpalan berwarna kecokelatan yang baru dia muntahkan dan berpikir, '_Apa yang baru kumakan tadi?'

_Di saat itulah sesuatu menghantamnya._

_Dia tidak punya ingatan mengenai ruangan ini. Tak ada ingatan mengenai bagaimana dia bisa berada di sini, atau tentang apa yang dia makan untuk sarapan pagi ini, atau tentang apapun sebelum itu. Segalanya kosong, seperti masa lalunya adalah sebuah papan tulis yang dihapus ketika dia tidak melihat._

_Dia merangkak dari tempat basah di karpet sebelum mencoba berdiri, dan dia merasa sedikit pusing – mungkin karena muntah, mungkin karena sesuatu yang lain. Mungkin dia diberi obat. Itu bisa jadi, sadarnya, dan pikiran itulah yang membuatnya panik. Dia bisa jadi _apapun_, dan tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Bisa jadi _siapapun_, dan tatapannya secara tak rela mengarah kembali menuju onggokan daging di dekat dinding._

_Dia berlumuran darah – bukan hanya di tangannya, tapi di seluruh tubuhnya. Dia bisa merasakan darah menetes perlahan di belakang lehernya: tahu bahwa jika dia menjilat bibirnya, dia akan bisa merasakan amis. Dia berlumuran darah dan tidak terluka, sejauh yang dia tahu, dan ada mayat (pria? wanita?) di ruangan ini._

_Dia menyadari bahwa dia terkena serangan panik dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Namun dia tak bisa mengingat teknik apapun yang berguna,dan begitulah dia berakhir meringkuk di lantai dengan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya. Dia berpikir bahwa mungkin dia seharusnya menyingkirkan darah dari tubuhnya – mungkin dia akan bisa berpikir lebih jernih jika dia bersih – tetapi dia tidak benar-benar ingin meninggalkan ruangan ini._

_Bisa jadi ada apapun di balik pintu. Atau tidak ada apapun sama sekali. Ya Tuhan, _**itu**_ benar-benar pikiran yang tidak menenangkan. Bagaimana jika dia membuka pintu dan disana… _

0************0

Sepasang mata merah darah tersentak terbuka, menatap langit-langit kamar dengan nafas terengah-engah dan perasaan yang kacau. Beyond merasakan tubuhnya gemetar hebat, meringis di belakang kerongkongannya. Dia tahu dia seharusnya menenangkan dirinya, namun kepalanya terasa sakit, dan dia sangat takut, dia hanya ingin lepas dari mimpi buruknya.

"Aku tidak ingin membunuh siapapun," bisiknya, jemarinya mencengkeram erat sofa yang dia tiduri. "Aku tidak ingin membunuh siapapun, Lawli…" lirihnya lagi mengikuti kalimat yang dia katakan saat L menemukan dia berlumuran darah salah seorang anak di Whammy's House. "Itu bukan atas kemauanku…" Sisi dirinya yang anak-anak keluar dari pikirannya sementara air mata menggenang. "Kumohon, jangan benci aku, Lawli… Kumohon…" Suaranya semakin pelan, sementara lelap kembali menyelimutinya. "Ku… mohon…"

0*************0

Ketika dia terbangun lagi, dia merasa sedikit lebih baik. Kepalanya tidak begitu sakit lagi, mengesampingkan tadi sangat menyakitkan. Dia terdiam menatap langit-langit, meringis merasakan pahit di mulutnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Suara yang feminin terdengar dari sebelah samping dirinya. Dia merasakan tangan ramping yang lembut menyentuh dahinya.

Beyond menjilat bibirnya dan kali ini rasa pahitnya sudah cukup pudar. "Mulutku terasa aneh. Apa yang kau masukkan ke mulutku, Deanna?"

"_Well…_ itu obatmu," kata Deanna, menggerakkan bahunya santai. "Kau merasa lebih tenang, kan, sekarang? Mendingan?"

"Kurasa."

Deanna mengacungkan jarinya. "Kau tahu angka berapa ini?"

Beyond menatap datar padanya sebagai jawaban.

"_Well… suit yourself,"_ dengus Deanna, sebelum dia mengeluarkan beberapa butir obat dari kantung plastik dan segelas air. "Nih, minum. Ini obat baru yang Noir buat untukmu. Dia bilang obat ini terbuat dari tanaman herbal yang lebih ampuh dari obat sebelumnya," ujarnya, memberikan obat dan air ke tangan Beyond. "PS : Aku nggak meracuni obatmu, tenang saja," Deanna nyengir ketika melihat Beyond menaikkan sebelah alis. "Itu pesan darinya." lanjutnya sembari mengacungkan nota berisi pesan Noir.

Beyond mendengus. Dia berhak untuk cemas karena terakhir kali dia meminum obat dari Noir, dia langsung bolak-balik ke toilet karena diare, yang membuat Noir dan yang lainnya (kecuali Sammy) ketawa ngakak. Tapi… Dia mendengkur puas ketika dia teringat apa yang dia lakukan sebagai pembalasan dendam pada Noir.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Beyond, setelah meminum obatnya.

Deanna mengangkat alisnya. "Jadi, sekarang aku nggak boleh datang ke rumahmu, begitu?" Dia menghela nafas penuh dramatisasi. "Sungguh tega! Padahal aku sangat cemas padamu! Bagaimana dengan persahabatan kita?!"

Beyond hanya menatap datar.

Wanita itu memutar bola matanya ke samping sembari jemarinya bermain-main. "Yah… _well.._.begini… aku tiba-tiba pengen p…"

"Tidak." tolak Beyond langsung.

"Hei! Aku bahkan belum bilang apa-apa!" seru Deanna cemberut.

"Kau ingin meminjam dapurku dan bahan-bahan makanan di sini untuk membuat pie, kan? Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita berteman?"

Wajah Deanna berseri-seri. "Kau mengerti! Kalau begitu…!"

"Tidak."

Deanna mengerang. "Rue~!" rengeknya.

"Tidak."

"_Please~_!"

"Tidak."

"_Pleeeeaseeeee~~! With strawberry on top!_"

"Ti…"

"Aku akan membuatkan Strawberry Shortcake juga, deh! Kalau nggak salah kau pernah bilang bahwa Nona Detektif suka cake itu, kan?!" ujarnya, sembari mengantupkan kedua tangannya.

Beyond terdiam sesaat. "Kapan aku pernah bilang begitu?" tanyanya, menatap tajam ke arah wanita di hadapannya.

Cengiran di wajah Deanna tidak memudar. "Kau tahu, ketika kau memikirkan sesuatu selain tentang lirik lagu dan rencana pembunuhan, kau sangat berisik."

"…."

"_So…_ _what is it?_"

Beyond menghela nafas kalah. "Baiklah… kau menang."

"YES!" teriak Deanna sembari ber-highfive.

"TAPI," lanjut beyond dengan penuh penekanan, membuat wanita itu terdiam. "Jangan. sampai. lemariku. penuh. pie."

Deanna hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

0***************0

Terkadang, L berharap dia akan menjadi gila. Di sisi lain, dia berharap bahwa dia bisa memprovokasi pria yang sangat identik dengannya itu untuk menggorok lehernya. Dia terbangun pagi ini berharap dia lebih kuat; tidur di saat malam berharap bahwa dia bisa setidaknya melukai B agar mendapatkan waktu untuk lolos dari sini. Sekitar matahari terbenam, seperti sekarang, adalah ketika dia biasanya berharap dia membusuk di suatu tempat dan bukannya terkurung di dalam sangkar berkedok kamar mewah.

Satu tangannya menyentuh jendela, sementara borgol besi yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya berdenting beradu dengan kaca. L bisa menyandarkan seluruh berat tubuhnya di jendela, menatap hamparan hijaunya hutan, warna birunya langit, dan sedikit warna kemerahan yang terpantul dari genteng beberapa rumah yang berdiri cukup jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Dia tidak tahu dia berada di mana. Tapi, dia yakin sekali bahwa dia tidak lagi berada di Jepang. L menghela nafas. Entah sudah berapa lama dia di sini, dia sudah kehilangan hitungan, tapi dia menduga bahwa dia sudah berada di sini lebih dari tiga minggu, walau begitu B masih belum melakukan apapun padanya selain mengurungnya di sini. Dia tidak tahu apa rencana B dengan terus menyekapnya seperti ini, dan itulah yang membuatnya cemas. Dia tidak takut mati. Tidak, tentu saja tidak, atau dia tak akan terlibat dengan kasus Kira dan membiarkan si tersangka utama melihat sosoknya. Hanya saja dia khawatir dengan keselamatan Watari dan anak-anak.

Kedua mata L menggelap sedikit.

Anak, ya…

L masih hanyut dalam pikirannya ketika dia mendengar pintu kamar terbuka, walau begitu dia tidak berbalik ataupun menoleh dari jendela. Dia memperhatikan burung-burung terbang berkelompok di langit. Dia merasa iri dengan burung-burung yang terbang dengan bebas itu.

"Lawli."

Sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya, kesan yang diberikan tetap sama seperti sebelumnya, masih terasa sama, masih membuat kulit L begidik. Dia menggeser tubuhnya menjauh, tenggorokkannya tercekat, berusaha menghiraukan sensasi berbahaya – seperti sengatan listrik – yang menyebar di dalam dirinya.

"Aku membawakan cake strawberry untukmu." Terdengar suara pria yang sangat familiar baginya. Suara yang menjadi mimpi buruknya. "Deanna membuat pie apel hari ini, dan aku tahu kau sangat menyukai cake strawberry rumahan, jadi aku memintanya sekalian membuat cake itu untukmu."

L terus diam menatap pemandangan luar jendela. Deanna? Nama baru lagi disebutkan. Sampai saat ini dia baru mendengar nama Noir dan Sammy dari pria ini.

"Ah, Deanna itu kakaknya Sammy." Lelaki di belakangnya berujar. "Walau mereka tidak punya hubungan darah. Tapi, mereka…"

"Beyond," potong L cepat. Dia sedang tidak mood mendengarkan cerita mengenai teman orang yang mengurungnya. "Katakan apa yang kau inginkan."

Dia mendengar hembusan nafas di telinganya. "Kenapa, Lawli?"

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun lagi selain mengurung dan mengikatku di sini. Dan kau belum juga membunuhku. Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" tanya L, walau tidak terdengar begitu kata-kata itu menyimpan rasa putus asa yang dalam. Dia lelah terus menerus memikirkan apa maksud B melakukan semua ini.

L merasakan wajahnya digerakkan, membuatnya menoleh dan melihat sepasang mata berwarna merah darah yang membuatnya ngeri semenjak tragedi itu. Tetapi kali ini, tatapan mata itu membuat dia merasa kembali ke masa dia masih remaja, seperti dia masih berada di Wammy's House ketika segalanya belum terjadi.

Karena tatapan Beyond yang sekarang tersirat kelembutan dan rasa cinta, seperti tatapan Beyond padanya ketika lelaki itu masih anak-anak dulu. Namun, L tetap tak bisa menghiraukan dan melupakan kilatan psikopat yang sedikit terlihat di dalam mata itu.

0***************0

Beyond memandang penuh sayang ke arah wanita dalam pelukannya. Jemarinya menelusuri wajah yang sangat mirip dengannya itu, sebelum dia menangkupkan telapak tangannya di pipinya.

"Kau tahu sendiri apa yang kuinginkan, Lawli," bisik Beyond tersenyum, ibu jarinya mengelus lembut pipi L. Tangannya yang lain mendekap pinggang L dengan erat, sehingga wanita itu tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya, tak bisa berontak.

Suara L terdengar serak. "Tidak. Kau tidak… kau tidak menginginkan itu. Kau menginginkannya hanya karena kau…"

"Aku merindukanmu," kata Beyond, suaranya tiba-tiba kasar dengan kerinduan. Dia menjatuhkan kepalanya di lekuk bahu L dan menyusupkan wajahnya di leher wanita itu. "Baumu enak. Aku hanya ingin… aku membutuhkan… kumohon, Lawli. Kenapa kau harus membuat segalanya menjadi sulit?"

Dia bergeser untuk menempelakan ciuman lembut di cekung leher L, merasakan getaran dari tubuh wanita dalam dekapannya. Dia tidak peduli apa getaran itu karena kegelisahan atau hasrat. "_Fuck_, aku sangat menginginkanmu sampai aku tak bisa bernafas, L!"

Keheningan terjadi.

0**************0

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya saja?" tanya L, dia tahu bahwa pertanyaan itu seperti memberi umpan pada singa yang marah. Tapi lebih baik begitu, lebih baik dia langsung tahu B melukainya daripada memberinya keamanan sesaat sebelum menghancurkannya.

B mengangkat kepalanya, dan L mengernyit melihat kesedihan dan keterlukaan tersirat di dalam mata merah itu.

"Aku bisa," L mendengar B menggumam. Dia merasakan jemari menelusuri punggungnya. "Aku bisa menelanjangimu dan menyerangmu tepat di sini dan kau tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghentikanku. Aku bisa membuatmu menginginkannya – membuatmu memohon padaku."

Dorongan rasa mual dan takut kembali menjejal di tenggorokkan L, kenangan buruk yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu kembali menjalar dalam pikirannya.

Tangan B, yang menangkup di pipinya, bergerak mengelus lembut pipinya dengan punggung tangannya. Senyum B menjadi halus, sama seperti sentuhannya.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin korban, Lawli. Aku ingin _**kau**_." Senyum B berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih lapar, tangannya yang mengelus pipinya tadi sekarang mencengkeram dagunya erat. "Dan kau tahu bahwa aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan."

Nafas L tertahan. "Tidak akan. Tidak lagi. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu." Dia berbisik perih.

B melepaskannya dan melangkah mundur, mata lelaki itu masih menatapnya seakan tengah menelanjangi tubuhnya.

"Aku bisa menunggu," kata B. "Selama yang diperlukan." Pria itu lalu berbalik, kepalanya menoleh sedikit ke arah L. "Hanya… jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama."

L menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kenapa?"

"Makan cake-mu sebelum itu menjadi tidak enak dimakan," ucap B sebelum keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu.

L merasakan tubuhnya melemas. Dia merosot duduk di lantai, menghiraukan dinginnya rantai yang memborgol tangan dan kakinya. Dia gemetar hebat, lidahnya merasakan asinnya darah yang keluar karena gigitan di bibirnya. Sepasang mata hitamnya menatap kedua tangannya dengan penuh kesedihan dan putus asa.

'_Aku mencintaimu juga, Beyond. Dan masih, sampai saat ini. Tapi kita tidak bisa bersama.'_

**TBC…**

**A/N :**

Author : (bows) Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini, dan bagi yang menjadi pelanggan, *sujud* terima kasih banyak masih mau membaca fic ini.

Iblis Kira : Ternyata beneran setahun…

Malaikat Light : ('-_-) Iya, setahun…

Matt : Padahal waktu itu gw bilang begitu cuma asal ngomong. Ternyata beneran setahun.

Author : …..

BB : (tiba-tiba nongol di studio) Oke! Sekarang waktunya "Review Radio"! Bareng gw, Beyond Birthday atau B atau Rue, sebagai pembawa acara!

All : (terdiam natap BB) …..

BB : What?

Iblis Kira : (langsung ngacung) Gw ikutan, dong!

Author, Light, Matt : (sigh)

###

**To ChaaChulie247 :**

BB : Thanx a lot buat Chaa-chan sudah ngebaca fic ini dan juga dukungannya kepada Author!

Iblis Kira : Chaa-chan… Chaa-chan… jadi keinget lagu indo yang itu…

BB : (naikin sebelah alis) Yang mana?

Iblis Kira : (nyanyi) Chaa-chan mari-chan hei hei! Chaa-chan mari-chan hei hei! Chaa-chan mari-chan ada di kota baru!

Author : (blank face) Itu "Cha cha mari cha", dudul.

###

**To Guru Besar Innocent :**

Author : (Japanese bows) Terima kasih atas review dan dukungannya. Maaf, di chapter lalu saya tidak menjawab review anda.

Iblis Kira : Namanya "Guru Besar Innocent", tapi dia mintanya "lemon" mulu.

###

**To Bashin Rishiro :**

Author : Terima kasih.

BB : (keinget lagi momen bersama L) ….. (purring)

Iblis Kira : (mendengus) Lu bilang lu "berpengalaman", tapi lu masih kalah sama Light si langsung tembak itu. Dan maksud gw langsung tembak itu, beneran "langsung tembak".

Malaikat Light : (blushing hard)

BB : Gw ini gentleman, jadi gw nunggu Lawli siap. Nggak kayak si langsung rape itu.

Malaikat Light : (muka merah padam) ITU BUKAN RAPE! KAMI MABUK! AKU BAHKAN NGGAK INGET NGELAKUINNYA!

BB : Dia bilang nggak ngaku dan bilang nggak inget?! Official! Gw bakal manggil elo "fucking bastard"!

Iblis Kira : Hei, fucking bastard!

Malaikat Light : ( TTATT)

###

**To Mio Altezza :**

Matt : Dan sekarang nggak update asap lagi…

BB : Yeah…

Author : Yeah… (T-T)

**###**

**To Rill Analin :**

_**Pertanyaan 1 : Apa gangguan jiwanya BB? Dan kenapa bisa diperdaya?**_

Iblis Kira : Gimana, B? Mau lu jawab?

BB : Mending nanti, deh. Soalnya itu spoiler. Dan gw males ngeladenin amarah author kalo gw bocorin. (keringetan dingin ngelirik Author yang senyum manis)

**_Pertanyaan 2 : Gimana reaksi B waktu tahu L hamil?_**

Matt : …spoiler, tuh…

_**Pertanyaan 3 : Lalu kenapa B bisa hidup lagi? Ada hubungan dengan mata shinigaminya?**_

BB : That's spoiler too. Dan makasih udah bilang gw imut. Tapi gw lebih milih disebut "gorgeous".

Kira&Author : (snorts)

_**Pertanyaan 4 : Kapan Near, Matt, dan Mello muncul?**_

Matt : (langsung noleh ke Author) Yeah… kapan?

Author : Nanti.

**_Pertanyaan 5 : Bisa kasih kilasan kenapa A bunuh diri?_**

Author : Memang rencananya mau ada kilasan tentang A. Di Even in Death cuma kilasan saja, tapi kalau mau cerita lengkapnya, kamu baca aja fic saya yang berjudul "Welcome to Whammy's House" (side story / prequel Even in Death), walau kamu harus menunggu, sih, karena fic itu masih ada 3 chapter.

_**Pertanyaan 6 (permintaan) : Kasih adegan NearMello atau MattMello.**_

Matt : …

Author : Nanti, ya, sayang.

Matt : ….

###

**To Freyja Lawliet :**

Author : Iya, L bisa balik ke Watari, tapi…

BB : (psycho face) I. won't. let. her. Dan makasih udah nyebut gw ini sexy.

Iblis Kira : (jealous) Dari tadi B mulu yang dipuji.

###

**To M. Harumi Kitara :**

Malaikat Light : "Dawn", bukan "Down".

Author : Dan "Noir", bukan "Neil".

BB : Amit-amit, dah, Noir jadi kepribadian ganda gw! Gw nggak sudi! Dia temen satu band dan temen satu penjara gw! Baca chapter 9 : Intermission, kalo pengen ngerti.

###

**To Hamao Saki :**

Iblis Kira : Light emang nggak guna, kok. Kalo nggak ada gw, dia nggak mungkin bakal jadi "KIRA".

Malaikat Light : (death glare)

###

**To ELLE HANA :**

Author : AKHIRNYA! (nangis) Akhirnya ada juga yang ngerti!

BB : IYA! (ikutan nangis) Akhirnya ada yang ngerti!

Malaikat Light : (sweatdrop) Mereka seneng banget, tuh.

###

**To Risda san :**

Author : Hm… gambar Danuve, hm…? (mikir)

Malaikat Light : Sebenarnya Danuve itu asli milik manga/anime Death Note, kok. Itu salah satu dari tiga alias L : L, Danuve/Deneuve, dan Cole.

Author : (angguk2) Ya, ya… dan karena nama "Danuve" atau "Deneuve" itu terdengar seperti nama perempuan, jadinya saya menggunakan nama itu sebagai alias L ketika dia menjadi detektif wanita.

###

**To iLLiya Shia :**

Iblis Kira : Ternyata banyak banget yang punya fanatisme terhadap seme-psiko dan uke-angsty. Author juga sama.

Author : (ngelirik ke arah lain) Guilty pleasure.

###

**To AlistaLoveAngga :**

BB : (horror) Gw yang sexy ini dibilang idiot?!

Malaikat Light : Pertama kalinya ada yang ngebela saya. (T_T)

###

**To Runa-chan Ryuuokami :**

Iblis Kira : (bisik-bisik) Dia innocent, katanya?

BB : (bisik-bisik) Ngaku innocent tapi sering nampangin gambar 'malexmale ngesex' di fb.

Malaikat Light : (blushing)

Author : Noir nongol karena…

BB : …author nggak punya ide lagi buat nama OC.

Author : (geplak kepala BB) Tau aja, kamu!

BB : (benjol)

###

**To Akira-chan :**

Author : Saya update sekarang.

Iblis Kira : Garing.

BB : Lu nggak usah nyoba ngelawak deh, thor.

###

**To Uchiharosi Namikaze :**

BB : Amin.

Author : Amin.

Iblis Kira : Ditolak.

###

**To Ruki Scarffy :**

Author : Iya, sayang. Ini sudah diupdate.

###

**To Hyuga Mio Faneda :**

BB&Light : Yeah… dia cantik banget waktu pake gaun.

Iblis Kira : (kesel) Dan waktu dia pake gaun, gw malah udah dipindahin ke makhluk jahanam [aka kira ketiga].

###

**To ichika aka boo young :**

Author : Terima kasih banyak. (^_^)

###

BB : Ah, ternyata waktunya telah habis! Sebentar lagi waktunya berpisah! Apa ada pesan dari Author kepada para pembaca? (ngacungin mic)

Author : Please review if don't mind.

BB : Dan dengan ini menjadi penutup acara kita! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya yang… entah-kapan-updatenya! Salam!

….

…..

…

With bloody crimson camellia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


End file.
